Guardián de tu alegría
by Hessefan
Summary: No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, solo que en ese momento no había podido darle forma a lo que sentía; simplemente se limitaba a sentirse agradecido de poder considerarse la Mano Derecha del Décimo. Y ahora tendrá que lidiar con todas esas emociones nuevas, mientras Tsuna consigue la atención que siempre pretendió de la chica de sus sueños. El sacrificio valía la pena. Bl.
1. Capítulo 1

**Guardián de tu alegría**

_Hessefan_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Katekyô Hitman Reborn! No es mío —sería muy diferente, créanme—, todo le pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Aclaración**: contenido tanto BL como Hetero.

**Prompt**: Buenos días, tristeza.

* * *

><p><em>Yay!, nervios MUCHOS, es el primer fic por capítulos que hago para KHR!<em>

_Situado en medio de la nada XD Podría decirse que después del Arco de la maldición de los Arcobalenos. No obstante se lo podría considerar un What if! Salvo que Amano haya censurado esto en su manga XD_

_No iba a empezar a subirlo hasta mucho después de marzo, pero… hoy es 14 de febrero y hay que darle amor a la OTP de uno._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, sólo que en ese momento no había podido darle forma a lo que sentía; simplemente se limitaba a sentirse agraciado de poder considerarse la Mano Derecha del Décimo.<p>

Aunque debía admitir que cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo y que tenía amigos —o al menos alguien a quien considerar como tal— recién cuando Tsuna le dijo que quería volver a ver los fuegos artificiales todos juntos.

Esa vez Gokudera supo que el sentimiento era compartido, que la camaradería fluía en un sentido recíproco. Él había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por Tsuna, pero este le había dejado bien en claro que eso no le haría feliz, de hecho, ni siquiera lo reconfortaría; porque para el décimo más elemental era conservar a sus amigos. Primero eran eso, antes que guardianes y antes que mafiosos.

Sin embargo no fue hasta su pelea con Gamma que se dio cuenta por vez primera que no se trataba sólo del jefe, del décimo, ni siquiera de la mafia y de todo ese mundo. Que iba más allá de todo eso, que hasta incluso _todo eso_ lo hacía parecer superficial. Una mera excusa.

"La diferencia es nuestra determinación", le había dicho Gamma antes de hacer verbal parte de sus recuerdos más preciados. En ese momento no, no lo entendió de esa forma. Desangrándose en el suelo sólo podía pensar en Tsuna, en la voluntad de él y en la de los Vongolas.

Recién ante al sacrificio de Gamma durante la batalla contra Byakuran pudo enfrentarse por primera vez a esa revelación interna. Y es que Gokudera en ese entonces no se había detenido a analizar lo que implicaba haber superado la determinación del otro guardián. Y no, no significaba en absoluto que su amor por Tsuna fuera más grande que el amor que Gamma le tenía a la princesa, sólo que por ser más joven la ilusión era más grande, no hay dudas en el corazón y el amor puede ser tan ciego y tan fuerte, que no tiene necesidad de medirse con un corazón viejo y gastado como el de Gamma.

—¿Me creías muerto? —Le había dicho el guardián del Arcobaleno del Cielo, pero Gokudera no le respondió, tenía en su mente no sólo la lucha contra las coronas fúnebres y lo que implicaría perder ante Byakuran, sino las razones que podía tener ese guardián para dedicarle unas escuetas palabras antes del gran desenlace.

Escuetas, pero efectivas. Y es que Gokudera no necesitó de más para entender lo que había querido decirle.

—_Una determinación como la tuya está a años luces de compararse a la mía._

Incluso se atrevió a asegurar que el espíritu de pelea que le dedicaba al décimo era distinto al de él, cuando bien podían ser muy similares. Y lo eran, aunque no se atrevió a reconocérselo siquiera a sí mismo. Pero al desobedecer el pedido de su jefe reparaba en que si luchaba por él no se trataba simplemente por todos esos asuntos, sino para poder volver al presente junto a Tsuna, reír junto a Tsuna y llorar junto a Tsuna.

Y cuando vio el sacrificio del guardián entendió finalmente a lo que se refería con eso de la determinación. Quizás Gamma estaba en lo cierto. Quizás no. A fin de cuentas la vida es irónica y cuando menos lo pretendes más duro te golpea.

La segunda vez que Hayato caviló hondamente al respecto no tenía muchos meses más encima, pero _la experiencia hace al hombre_. Tuvo que aparecer ese tal Kozato Enma para sentirse vilmente desplazado en la vida de su décimo, se había sentido igual cuando Dino apareció. Le alegraba —al principio— contar con una familia aliada para protegerlo, pero le molestaba ver que Enma, poco a poco, lograba congeniar tan bien con Tsuna.

Eran los dos tal para cual, y por Dios, Gokudera no sería capaz de enfrentar a su jefe y exigirle explicaciones al respecto. No era quién. Y bien que los sentimientos de Tsuna podían ser puramente fraternales.

¿Cómo podía pensar así? Tsuna no era esa clase de chico. Fue esa tarde, en la que se reprendió duramente que se dio cuenta de por qué le molestaba tanto. Y no quiso ahondar demasiado en esos _por qué_, pero la imagen de Gamma surcó su mente como un cometa.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Para Gokudera así fue y tuvo que darse por vencido antes de empezar esa batalla personal y solitaria, no tenía fuerzas ni intenciones de luchar contra eso. ¿Y cuando fue que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia el décimo no eran tan sencillos como creía? ¿Que, después de todo, los rumores infundados sobre su dudosa vocación hacia Tsuna fueran verdaderos muy en el fondo? Cuando Tsuna se animó a confesarle eso que sólo se le confiesa a un amigo muy cercano.

En realidad no había sido la intención verdadera de Tsuna, pero se había visto acorralado por un pequeño malentendido que necesitó aclarar una vez que Yamamoto los dejó solos.

—¡No, no, Enma es un amigo! —Suspiró, ¿por qué Gokudera le salía por segunda vez con el tema?—A decir verdad… ya sabes que me gusta una chica —sonrió, pensando que de entre todos sus amigos sólo a Gokudera se atrevía a serle tan sincero.

No es que Yamomoto fuera capaz de reírse de él o Ryohei de pegarle, pero Gokudera parecía tan interesado en su vida sentimental que se sentía seguro al confesárselo. Así el nombre de Kyoko surgió de sus labios por primera vez de esa particular manera. Que todos sabían que a él le gustaba, era una realidad, pero nunca antes había hablado de "amor" con tanta profundidad, porque una cosa es "gustar" de una chica, otra muy distinta era confesarle a un amigo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Se sentía tonto al estar diciéndoselo a su guardián y al principio cuando este guardó un sepulcral silencio pensó que había hecho mal en revelarlo.

—¿Go-Gokudera?

—¡Es genial, décimo! —Fue en ese punto que Hayato decidió hacer tripa corazón y, adiós ilusión, hola tristeza. Se trataba de la felicidad del décimo, nada más y nada menos—¡Es genial que la quiera tanto y hasta ese punto!

—No se lo dije nunca a nadie, hasta ahora… aunque Reborn se dio cuenta de que Kyoko no sólo me gustaba sino que... en fin.

Más motivos para que Gokudera se sintiera afortunado, dichoso y enervante de ser el fiel confidente del décimo; pero no podía sonreír. Aunque lo hacía, esta mueca era falsa. Demasiado. Sin embargo Tsuna miraba al frente, preso del nerviosismo y ajeno al dolor de su amigo.

—¿Y tú, Gokudera? ¿Te gusta alguna chica? —Tsuna se sintió en el estúpido derecho de estar al tanto de los asuntos sentimentales de su guardián; sabía que este era muy popular entre las chicas del curso.

—No me interesan.

—Le gustas a todas —rió bajito.

—Pero a mí no me gustan ellas.

—¿Ninguna? —Tsuna lo miró arqueando las cejas. Eso era raro.

—No, no me gustan. Son molestas, entrometidas y ruidosas.

—Ah —Tsuna lo tomó tan natural que no reparó en la oración. Se quedó con eso, con que a Gokudera no le gustaba nadie de la escuela y mucho menos alguna de las chicas de su curso, sin embargo con el correr de los segundos, minutos, horas, acabó por decirse que quizás a su guardián no le interesaba el género femenino por igual. Y no es que Gokudera se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes tampoco.

Al llegar a la puerta el aire estaba tan enrarecido que no se sintió seguro de ofrecerle pasar a merendar, pero fue el mismo guardián quien se auto-invitó.

Durante todo el trayecto si bien se mantuvo en silencio reflexionó profundamente al respecto y había llegado a una férrea decisión. Porque si Tsuna era feliz, él lo sería doblemente.

—Supongo que querrás pasar a tomar una taza de té —dijo, viendo como pasaba a su lado para meterse dentro de la casa.

—¡Claro, décimo! ¡Tenemos mucho que planear!

—¿Pla-Planear? ¿Qué tenemos que planear?

—¡Los pasos a conquistar a Kyoko! ¡Verá que en unos días la tendrá cayendo a sus pies!

Tsuna palideció. Comenzaba a arrepentirse profundamente de haber sido tan sincero con Gokudera. Algo le decía que nada bueno podía salir de todo eso. ¿Por qué, que alguien le explicase, cuando lograban salir vivos de una situación extrema, la vida diaria no podía ser calma de ninguna manera? Parecía mentira, que esos días de clases en medio de la batalla lucieran como días soñados, pero mientras estaba en el ojo de la tormenta —con nombre y apellido: Gokudera Hayato— no podía verlo más que como un suplicio. Casi rogaba que Reborn apareciese con alguna misión suicida e imposible.

Había sido duro para Gokudera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Tsuna al mismo tiempo que este le confesaba los suyos hacia Kyoko. No, si tenía un motivo más para detestar al cabeza de césped; ¡por tener una hermana tan linda y noble que no era competencia para nadie!

Y no se trataba de competencia igualmente, Gokudera era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse a un lado si la prosperidad del décimo estaba al lado de esa chica. No iba a competir, no porque se sintiese en desventaja —que sí, era un factor importante— sino porque la cara de Tsuna al hablar de ella era una que nunca antes le había visto. Lucía tan enamorado, estaba tan estúpidamente encantado con ella. Y no era para menos…

Haría lo imposible para juntar el cielo con la tierra. Sólo por Tsuna. Es lo que haría una mano derecha, ¿verdad?

Cuando Gokudera se fue esa noche, lo único que le quedó en claro a Tsuna había sido un horripilante dolor de cabeza y muchas preguntas. ¿Qué saldría de la particular ayuda que podía brindarle Gokudera? Lo peor de todo es que este era como un auténtico huracán: imparable. Por más que le rogase que no hiciera nada, sabía que Hayato lo haría sólo por el bien de él. Al menos eso creería Gokudera vehementemente aunque no lo fuera ni remotamente.

Al otro día despertó sintiendo que ir a la escuela no era para nada una buena decisión, pero tampoco podía faltar por un mal pálpito. Al llegar trató de evitar por todos los medios a su guardián, pero este lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró por los pasillos sin darle respiro.

—¡¿Gokudera?

—¡Buenos días, décimo! —Frenó ante la enfermería y toda esa férrea decisión pareció irse de vacaciones. Tsuna aprovechó la calma momentánea para preguntarle la razón de tal arrebato.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?

Gokudera negó con la cabeza.

—Estuve toda la noche pensando, no pude dormir… —Lo creía a Gokudera tan capaz de eso—y llegué a la conclusión de que ese idiota nos puede ser de ayuda.

¿Shamal? Tsuna tuvo otro mal pálpito, pero no pudo quejarse ya que su guardián siguió hablando.

—Va a ser incómodo, pero déjemelo a mí —se metió dentro de la enfermería y su jefe lo siguió por detrás, no muy convencido.

—No es necesario, Gokudera. A decir verdad estoy bien como estoy. —Hayato lo miró enarcando las cejas, por lo que Tsuna se explicó—: Llevo enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, me acostumbré a que las cosas sean así.

—Pero, décimo —reprochó tomándole de los hombros para sacudirlo—estamos hablando de su felicidad, ¿cierto? No puede dar todo por perdido sin antes presentarse a la batalla.

—Espero que tengan una buena razón para estar aquí —interrumpió una voz cansina.

—Shamal —musitó Gokudera con una pizca de desprecio—, tenemos una buena razón para…

—Saben perfectamente que no atiendo hombres, así que si vienen aquí para eso pueden irse por donde llegaron —se sentó en la silla y apoyó un codo en la mesa para recargarse perezosamente.

—No es nada de eso —explicó Gokudera, acaparando la atención del doctor.

Miró por un breve intervalo al joven Vongola notándolo apocado. Solía vivir apocado así que no le sorprendió más de la cuenta.

—Oh, ¿y entonces?

—Pues… —Gokudera tosió para aclararse la voz y le echó una ojeada a su jefe, pero este bajó la vista al suelo.

—Ya sé —dijo Shamal con displicencia—vienen por consejos amorosos. —Gokudera abrió tanto los ojos que Shamal sonrió internamente. _Touché_. Había dado en la tecla. —Les aclaro que si lo que buscan son consejos amorosos del corte gay han venido con el hombre equivocado.

—¡Nada de eso, idiota! —se molestó el guardián mientras Tsuna volvía a palidecer.

—Me gusta una chica —se apresuró a aclarar—, y Gokudera pensaba que —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza—, que tal vez usted pueda darnos unos consejos.

Shamal volvió a arquear las cejas y suspiró.

—Bien —accedió. No tenía nada mejor que hacer por los próximos cinco minutos. Con eso de no atender a los varones no tenía demasiado trabajo—Tomen asiento.

Eso hicieron los chicos, se arrimaron a una camilla y esperaron pacientemente por las palabras del adulto.

—¿Y puedo saber quién es la afortunada futura esposa del jefe Vongola?

Se preguntó si sería la belleza de Haru o la dulzura andante de Kyoko-chan. Miró a uno y luego al otro.

Tsuna había pasado ya por todas las gamas del rojo, en cambio Gokudera lucía con esa mirada vacía que Shamal le conocía desde pequeño. Era la mirada que indicaba que algo se estaba apagando dentro del chico. Apatía, o más bien resignación.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es todo por ahora. A medida que avance el fic irán apareciendo más personajes que tendrán relativa importancia en la historia ;). Me va a divertir escribir este long fic porque hasta la fecha hice fics pura y exclusivamente con Gokudera y Tsuna con muy poca interacción por parte de otros personajes (Y adoro extremadamente a Ryohei y a todos los guardianes). Y si hay algo que me gusta hacer es tratar de reflejar a la mayor cantidad de personajes posibles :) Ustedes me dirán si les parece alguno OOC, como no estoy muy metida en este fandom me cuesta bastante sentirme segura a la hora de escribir sobre ellos.<em>

_No sé, tampoco, cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic (dudo que sean muchos) y puede parecer al principio un poco chabacano, pero tengo fama de A: terminar todo lo que empiezo (mientras siga viva), B: ser una fanficker realista (hasta la fecha sigo tratando de averiguar qué quieren decirme con esto, pero en teoría creo que se refieren a que toco temas comunes y cotidianos). Por eso el fic va a ir enseriándose, pero sin llegar al drama de ese que te cortas las venas con una cuchara. Por lo general me gusta equilibrar —o intentar, que lo logre es otra cosa— el drama con la "comedia"._

_No los aburro más, soy de hablar mucho *se aferra a sus piernas y se hamaca*. _

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

* * *

><p>14 de febrero de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^. _

_Este capítulo va más largo, díganme si así les parece bien, o prefieren que sean cortos como el primero. O más largo que este… porque también puedo hacerlos más largos si gustan._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Preferiría no decirlo —murmuró Tsuna con pesar, sumo pesar porque el hombre iba a ayudarlo y no era capaz de responderle una simple pregunta a cambio.<p>

—No importa, porque a fin de cuentas todas las mujeres son iguales y diferentes.

—Eso no tiene sentido —chistó Gokudera—. O son iguales o son diferentes, ponte de acuerdo, doctor de pacotilla.

—Hay tres reglas de oro para conquistar a una mujer —dijo, ignorando la queja válida del niño—: ternura, paciencia y comprensión.

—Bien, esas tres cosas el jefe las tiene de sobra —se cruzó de brazos—, sé más claro y directo, ¿cómo se supone que debe avasallarla con éxito? El "no" no es una opción.

—G-Gokudera. —Ese era el momento en el que debería empezar a sentir miedo y salir corriendo, pero paradójicamente comenzaba a relajarse.

—Bueno… básicamente el éxito de un ligue se basa por la cita.

—¿Cita? —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—¿Ya has tenido una cita con ella?

—Pues —Tsuna rememoró todas las veces que gloriosamente había estado con ella—; sí, salimos muchas veces… a tomar helado y esas cosas.

—¿Los dos solos? —fue la siguiente pregunta del doctor.

—No, con el grupo —recordó asimismo la cita fallida en el zoológico.

—Entonces no cuenta —sonrió levemente—, debes conseguir una cita con ella. Una vez que eso suceda lo demás se dará solo, siempre y cuando tengas presente las tres reglas de oro—explicó—, es importante que seas tierno con ella, para que se sienta contenida. A la vez, la paciencia es una virtud que debes demostrarle, nunca presionarla.

—Entiendo.

—Por último, la comprensión: escúchala, ella debe ser la que, en una cita, más hable. Si te la pasas hablando de ti quedarás como un egocéntrico. Créeme, me ha pasado. Pese a mis habilidades es un aspecto que todavía me falta pulir —protestó autosuficiente—, y tú eres un crío todavía, no aspires a ser un Casanova de la noche a la mañana.

—Todo muy bonito —ironizó Gokudera—, no es nada que los chicos de nuestra edad no sepan, pero el tema es cómo…

—¿Cómo conseguir una cita? —completó Shamal y volvió a sonreír delicadamente—Sencillo: preguntando.

—¿Preguntando?

—Sí, ¿o de qué otra forma, joven Vongola, crees que puedes saber si está dispuesta o no a salir contigo?

—Pero no puedo… no tengo coraje para invitarla a salir, si me dice que no… —la simple idea le aterraba.

No podría seguir viviendo si Kyoko le daba la espalda o si por vergüenza le dejaba de hablar. Ni mencionar la presión que supondría tener que lidiar con Ryohei e incluso los que se enterasen del bochorno llegado al caso.

—Bueno, entonces no me pidas más consejos —le interrumpió—, porque si no puedes hacer algo tan básico y sencillo como preguntarle a una dama si quiere ir a tomar algo contigo, no tienes un mejor prospecto.

—No se preocupe, décimo —intentó consolarlo—, yo puedo preguntárselo por usted.

—¡No! No, Gokudera —se puso de pie de un salto—Te lo digo seriamente, te prohíbo que hagas algo así.

—Está bien —el guardián se encogió en su sitio—, no hace falta que…

Shamal chasqueó la lengua, harto de tanta hormona juvenil. Lo mejor sería ayudarlo con más claridad y lograr que así se fueran de una bendita vez; ya había pasado los cinco minutos de tolerancia.

—¿Tienes gustos en común con ella? Música, deportes, salidas.

—A los dos nos gustan mucho los helados —respondió luego de meditar brevemente la respuesta.

Recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de que no conocía a Kyoko tanto como creía. No tenía idea de sus gustos musicales o lo que le gustaba hacer. Salvo, claro, ir con Haru a saquear tiendas de tortas. Y que de pequeña quería ser bailarina o en su defecto policía.

—Algo es algo —dijo Shamal poniéndose de pie para situarse tras la espalda de los chicos y empezar a empujarlos hacia la salida—, en ese caso puedes ir con una frase ambigua que no dé a entender precisamente tus intenciones, por ejemplo: "Oh, ¿sabes Kyoko-chan? Me dijeron que en la heladería de la avenida han estrenado gustos nuevos, ¿quieres ir a probarlos después de clases?"

—Esa es buena —dijo Gokudera molesto con el detalle de que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes a él que a ese intento frustrado de Don Juan.

—Pero… ¿y si no es así? —cuestionó Tsuna ya afuera y dando la vuelta—¿Si no tienen esos gustos nuevos?

—No importa, porque esa es la función del "me dijeron". Si esos gustos nuevos no existen, simplemente dices algo como "qué raro" o "¡qué mal!" pero ya no importará porque a fin de cuentas estarás en la heladería con la chica de tus sueños —se recargó en la puerta para después despedirse sin más—, y eso es todo. Si me disculpan, tengo una larga lista de mujeres esperando por mis sabias y doctas manos. Y ustedes tendrían que estar en clase.

La puerta finalmente se cerró y ambos quedaron en el medio del pasillo cavilando al respecto. Fue Gokudera el primero en resaltarlo:

—Décimo… ¿me pareció a mí o…?

—¿Cómo supo que era Kyoko? —Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

¿Qué más daba? Si Tsunayoshi supiera que su cariño hacia Kyoko era visible a kilómetros de distancia no se estaría preguntando obsesivamente si se le había escapado el nombre de ella sin querer. Además Shamal lo sabía, después de todo lo había salvado de la enfermedad de la calavera.

—Vayamos a la cafetería, ya es tarde para entrar al aula —propuso Gokudera—. El profesor nos tirará el borrador por la cabeza si nos aparecemos ahora.

Tsuna lo siguió por detrás guardando un sepulcral silencio. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos por todo lo que le había dicho Shamal. El asunto es que no estaba tan seguro de querer ir al frente, era muy arriesgado y él… él prefería tener una vida tranquila. No le gustaba lo "arriesgado" o la aventura.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos y recién ahí se quebró el silencio.

—¿Lo va a hacer, décimo?

—¿Poner en práctica lo que Shamal nos dijo? —Se quitó la mochila y la abrió para sacar el jugo—No lo sé.

Gokudera lo miraba con esos ojos verdes de una manera que en el pasado lo hubiera intimidado; pero en el presente conocía lo suficiente a su guardián para saber cuándo estaba molesto en verdad y cuándo sólo estaba pensando seriamente sobre algo.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

—Lo estás haciendo —le sonrió animándolo y dándose cuenta de que, sin pretenderlo, le estaba permitiendo esa particular ayuda.

—No puedo darle coraje para que vaya a invitarla a Kyoko-san, pero sí puede decirle que… —se incorporó apenas apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa—que no tiene nada que temer. Sé que ella no le va a decir que no.

—Gracias por tenerme tanta fe.

—No es sólo fe, sé que ella no le va a decir que no.

Tsuna arqueó las cejas, porque Gokudera parecía estar queriéndole confesar algo que no se atrevía a decir. Había algo escondido en sus palabras. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle si todo estaba en orden, el guardián cambió abismalmente el clima.

—Lamento mucho no haber pasado a buscarlo hoy por su casa, pero tenía que entrar más temprano por el taller.

—No te preocupes —sonrió.

—Sí que me preocupo —golpeó la mesa con un puño sobresaltando al jefe—, si le pasa algo mientras viene a la escuela no me lo perdonaré nunca.

—No exageres —pidió jocoso—, la verdad es que todo se ha vuelto muy tranquilo desde que mi papá regresó a Italia —suspiró, aliviado con esa idea.

—Uno nunca sabe —arqueó las cejas, satisfecho con su razonamiento obsesivo—, fíjese… la familia Simón ha desaparecido de un momento a otro, eso es sospechoso… quizás los secuestraron, quizás…

—Reborn me dijo que les encomendó una misión como favor, hasta incluso se despidieron —dijo rápidamente para disipar cualquier idea loca que tuviera su guardián—, por eso —volvió a reiterar—, deberías relajarte más, Gokudera.

Eso le dio a pensar al guardián. Entre tantas batallas a veces olvidaban recrearse como los jóvenes que en verdad eran.

—¿Qué hará después de clase, décimo? —aceptó el jugo que su jefe amablemente le ofrecía para no ser descortés—El idiota del béisbol tiene un juego nuevo… mañana no hay clases y—recordó súbitamente—cierto…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que hoy hay una maratón en el cine de películas de terror, cine Z.

—Interesante —correspondió condescendiente.

—Pero mañana está más interesante porque darán una de cine catastro —y esas incluían casi siempre las que versaban sobre invasiones alienígenas. Sus favoritas.

—¿Vamos hoy a la noche a ver el de cine Z? —Aunque no le gustaban las películas de terror, las de cine Z clásico le hacían reír de lo malas que eran—Yo invito.

—Sí —accedió sin más, contento por los planes—. Total las que van a dar mañana las tengo todas en DVD —sonrió abiertamente. Poco a poco y con el tiempo Tsuna había comenzado a disfrutar de su compañía sin tenerle miedo, tal como harían dos amigos.

No invitarían a Yamamoto porque sabían que no podría aunque quisiera. Debía ayudar a su padre durante la temporada alta, pero pactaron ir a comer después a la tienda y de paso quedarse a jugar el mentado juego nuevo. Juego que a Gokudera no le interesaba, pero tampoco pretendía dejarlo sólo al décimo sin su (sobre) valorada vigilancia.

Y situaciones así eran cotidianas. Porque eran amigos y no había nada extraño en que fueran juntos a ver una película; pero las palabras de Shamal resonaban en la cabeza de Gokudera como el sonido molesto del mosquito al volar.

Había claras diferencias entre una cita y una salida de amigos. Él no era Kyoko, ni siquiera era una chica y tenía que conformarse con ser el amigo de su único amigo. Lo irónico es que pese a tener un solo amigo verdadero, ni siquiera quería que este lo fuera.

¡Por el Santo Primo de los Vongola! Era tan complicado tener que luchar contra esos sentimientos tan intrincados. Maldito el día que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su jefe. O sea ayer.

Se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente fuerte y noble como creía para lograr tolerar toda esa vorágine de sensaciones. Quería ayudar al décimo, quería que este fuera feliz, pero una parte de él rogaba que Tsuna jamás juntase el valor suficiente para invitarla a Kyoko.

Quizás su devoción por él no fuera tan firme como creyó todo ese tiempo.

…

Para Tsuna fue una salida más como tantas otras con su guardián: Tuvo que interceder en la fila para que Gokudera no le reclamase a los demás que dejaran pasar a _su décimo_, se había reído con él haciendo chistes sobre lo mala que a veces pueden ser esas películas y tuvo que correr cuando Gokudera se enfrentó a un grupo de _punk's_, porque de ser cuatro pasaron a ser como veinte.

Nada del otro mundo; pero para Hayato sí había sido diferente. Había sido una salida distinta con todas esas emociones bullendo en su interior y sabía que no debía esperar nada especial, pero tampoco podía evitar ilusionarse un poco. Miraba el rostro de su jefe y tenía que morderse los labios para contener las ganas que le asaltaban de cubrirle la cara de besos.

Eso sonaba tan cursi, y nunca antes se había sentido así. Por supuesto que había tenido una curiosidad sexual como todo joven sano de su edad, especialmente porque del lugar desde donde había llegado se había visto frente a situaciones complicadas. La prostitución, el crimen, el lavado dinero son denominadores comunes de la mafia. Era una mafia que Tsuna no conocía y no conocería jamás.

Había tenido propuestas para trabajar a futuro como chapero o gigoló dado su aspecto exótico, pero prefería seguir dependiendo de su padre antes que caer en esas lides. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no hubiera sopesado las ventajas de desligarse completamente de su familia, de esa que precisamente no lo quería ni se preocupaba por lo que él hacía y dejaba de hacer.

Y no dudaba de que si Reborn no hubiera aparecido a sus tiernos catorce años para proponerle viajar a Japón a probar al futuro décimo de la familia Vongola, hubiera acabado en caminos similares tarde o temprano. Superado por la indiferencia paterna, aprendería a hacer uso de eso por lo que tanto lo rechazaban. Le demostraría que ser mestizo tenía sus ventajas, aunque fuera en ese bajo mundo que con tan pocas primaveras encima no se atrevía a sondear.

Por todo esto Gokudera no era un niño, pero tampoco había tenido experiencias tan íntimas, menos que menos del corte homosexual. Por eso, reparar en lo mucho que quería besar al décimo lograba desencajarlo por momentos. No sabía si sentir todo eso estaba bien o estaba mal. Suponía que estaba bien, por algo muchos se permitían tener esos gustos.

Tsuna notó que Gokudera estaba más irascible de lo normal, especialmente cuando empezó a discutir con uno de los punk por haberlo chocado. No había sido para tanto y por lo general Gokudera solía ser más comedido cuando estaba con él, para protegerlo así de los daños colaterales que siempre había en sus peleas, pero esa noche explotó como si en vez de llevárselo por delante lo hubiera querido asesinar.

No ahondó demasiado en el tema, se limitó a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero cuando Hayato le respondió con naturalidad que "nada", dejó el tema ahí. No obstante la híper intuición que llevaba a cuestas le decía que había mucho más de fondo; pero llegaron a la casa de Yamamoto y ya no tuvo oportunidad para investigar al respecto.

Gokudera le ladró un par de veces al guardián de la lluvia, refunfuñando y criticando el juego que el idiota del béisbol había comprado para por último, cansado de estar aburrido e ignorado por el décimo, acabar por tirarse en el tatami del medio.

—Ven, juega tú —ofreció Takeshi con gentileza, preocupado de que Gokudera se estuviera aburriendo seriamente.

—No, no me interesa ese juego —se negó con aspereza.

—Podemos jugar a otra cosa —propuso Tsuna mirando al guardián de la lluvia.

—No se moleste, décimo —dijo con energía frente al temor de arruinarle la diversión al jefe—. Sigan jugando a ese, yo me acostaré.

Estratégicamente se había echado en el tatami del medio porque sabía que, sin importar el lugar que ocupara el décimo, de cualquier forma acabaría a su lado. Los chicos no tardaron en apagar la consola cuando _el alma de la fiesta_ se fue a dormir. Jugaron una última carrera y lo dejaron de lado.

Hasta Takeshi se daba cuenta de que el chico bomba estaba un poquito más antipático que de costumbre. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero creía conocer lo suficiente a Gokudera para saber que si le pasaba algo no se lo diría a él. Tal vez tenía problemas en _casa_, todos podemos tener un mal día.

Cuando Tsuna dio las buenas noches y Yamamoto apagó la luz, Gokudera se quedó viendo el techo del cuarto el tiempo suficiente como para percatarse de los suaves ronquidos de su jefe. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró dormir. Se arrimó a él poco a poco tratando de no despertarlo. Quería estar cerca, aunque no pudiera abrazarlo o besarlo, al menos quería sentir el roce de la piel, el de sus brazos haciendo un trémulo contacto.

Lo logró y no se sintió menos miserable por haberlo conseguido. No era suficiente, quería más, _necesitaba_ más. Por eso levantó una mano escondiéndola bajo la sábana y alcanzó a rozar apenas unos centímetros de piel. Notó que Tsuna seguía roncando suavemente y suspiró relajado para volver ese roce un poco más osado. Posó las yemas de sus dedos y lo acarició sutilmente. En ese punto Tsuna dio la vuelta, creyendo tal vez que un mosquito lo estaba molestando.

Le había dado la espalda y por eso Gokudera se tuvo que conformar con sentir el calor de su cuerpo y nada más. A un costado de él, Yamamoto frunció el ceño. Aunque no había interpretado bien lo sucedido, no entendía qué necesidad tenía el guardián de la tormenta para arrimarse tanto a Tsuna teniendo espacio de sobra para dormir.

Era verano, hacía calor y estar pegado a alguien no parecía ser muy sugestivo. Si fuera invierno sería entendible. Y sabía que estaba despierto porque lo había espiado varias veces.

Trató de no darle vueltas al asunto, porque después de todo Gokudera era por momentos un chico muy raro para él.

…

Ese lunes Gokudera estaba muy callado. Miraba el suelo gris de la acera con un semblante reflexivo. Había tenido todo el domingo para mesurarse, pero de vuelta volvían a acosarlo todos esos fantasmas. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntarle si le pasaba algo, Gokudera abrió la boca revelando lo que atravesaba por su mente.

—¿Lo va a hacer, décimo?

El aludido suspiró. Sabía a qué se refería. Y Dios, la mañana recién había empezado, todavía no habían llegado a la escuela y ya empezaba a atosigarlo con eso. Lo mejor sería hacerlo de una bendita vez si no quería oírlo a Gokudera preguntarle lo mismo una y otra vez durante todo el bendito día.

—Lo intentaré —dijo luego de un breve silencio. Y eso fue lo que intentó hacer durante toda la mañana, pero jamás lograría acercarse a Kyoko y hacerle pregunta tan comprometedora si Gokudera se le pegaba a él como una sombra.

Vivía pegado a él, no debería extrañarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerle entender que si pretendía que la invitase a Kyoko debía desaparecerse por al menos unos minutos. En el único momento que no lo tuvo al lado fue durante las prácticas deportivas —porque hasta en el baño le hacía compañía—. Gokudera fingió sentirse mal y no fue parte del equipo.

No tenía ganas de trotar por el campus y le daba igual si el profesor estaba de acuerdo con él o no. Por supuesto que se quedó; debía velar por el décimo en todo momento aunque fuera a la distancia y reclamar duramente cada vez que algún compañero se lo llevaba por delante o le quitaba la pelota.

En el vestuario lógicamente lo escoltó y aunque él no había sudado en lo más mínimo se quedó sentado en los bancos sosteniendo una conversación con él tanto como con Yamamoto. Ambos revelaron de inmediato estar preocupados de que no hubiera practicado.

—No me sentía mal, es que no tenía ganas.

Cuando Yamamoto salió de las duchas tal como los dioses griegos lo esculpieron, Gokudera tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Me parecía —dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa—, por lo general siempre juegas para cuidar a Tsuna —comenzó a vestirse sin darse cuenta en que el chico bomba estaba reparando con notable interés en cierta parte de su físico.

Y es que hasta entonces Gokudera no había reparado en el tremendo cuerpo que el friki del béisbol tenía. Tragó saliva, juntando las piernas y entrelazando las manos para aprisionarlas entre las rodillas. Y si creía que ese delicado y bochornoso momento pasaría sin más, se equivocaba.

Tsuna era más pudoroso; sí, por mucho que uno creería que luego de correr tantas veces por todo Namimori sólo en ropa interior pudiera ser técnicamente imposible sentir algo similar al pudor, él todavía conservaba algo de vergüenza. Así que salió de las duchas cubriéndose con la toalla; Gokudera en ese momento agradeció enormemente que lo fuera.

—Ah, Dios, es tarde… tenemos que estar en clase —se preocupó, ajeno al color en el rostro de su guardián.

—¿Pasa algo, Gokudera? —Takeshi en cambio sí percibió ese cambio. Lo miró; lucía por de más extraño, quizás estaba enfermo, ese color era propio de alguien con gripe o fiebre.

—No, ¿por qué? —Levantó un hombro, molesto—¿Me tiene que pasar algo?

—Ya, ya… —sonrió—sólo preguntaba.

—No, no me pasa nada —volvió a repetir neurasténico. Lo último que le faltaba: que el idiota del béisbol, quien nunca se enteraba de nada, se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Hasta el momento había podido disimular y controlar su cuerpo con éxito, pero cuando Tsuna se quitó la toalla y pudo espiar sin reparos la delgada y enclenque figura de su jefe mientras le daba la espalda, la erección fue tal que tuvo que ponerse de pie e irse. Había sido una agradable y a la vez peligrosa circunstancia. ¿Cómo explicaría tremenda erección en sus pantalones? Pantalones deportivos que son pésimos para disimular esos percances masculinos.

—Los espero afuera.

—Eh, Gokudera —Tsuna no alcanzó a frenarlo, se había ido demasiado rápido.

Yamamoto aprovechó la partida del chico para preguntarle al jefe sobre el tema.

—Ey, Tsuna… ¿le pasa algo a Gokudera? El sábado estaba extraño. Y hoy no está menos extraño que el sábado.

—No sé… está así desde la competencia de los Arcobalenos —susurró para que los demás compañeros que andaban dando vueltas por ahí no escucharan detalles del mundo que a diario trataba de ocultar. —Ya sabes cómo es… quizás se siente mal por algo.

—Sí —sonrió cerrando los ojos—Conociendo a Gokudera quizás se está cuestionando su desempeño; debe haberse sentido un poco impotente.

—Después hablaré con él sobre eso.

En la puerta del gimnasio Gokudera se apoyó contra una de las columnas mirando con desesperación a su alrededor. Estaba lleno de estudiantes y no podía caminar sin dejar en evidencia lo que le estaba pasando. Giró para irse por un pasillo, pero se llevó por delante a uno de tercero que justo salía de una de las aulas.

—Ey —le reclamó el chico extranjero.

—¡Muévete idiota! — gruñó Hayato haciéndose para atrás y llevándose por reflejo las dos manos hacia esa zona de su cuerpo que trataba de ocultar. De esa forma el mentado idiota reparó en la erección y lo señaló burlón.

—Oh, ¿qué pasó ahí? No me digas… te has empalmado en la ducha de los chicos.

El rejunte de alumnos volteó a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no hicieron más que observar atentos el desarrollo de una evidente pelea. Evidente porque se percibían la furia del italiano. Justo al mismo tiempo que Yamamoto y Tsuna salían de las duchas para ir a clases.

La cara de Gokudera fue una oda al "tierra trágame". ¿Qué podía hacer en esas circunstancias? Claro: dinamitar a todos esos infelices; los que miraban, los que reían, los que llegaban y los que se iban. Y era lo que pensaba hacer. La disciplina de Hibari le importaba poco en ese momento.

La erección ya se le había bajado de la impresión que le dio ver a los otros dos en la puerta, pero la bronca no. Por suerte Ryohei andaba cerca y había visto en la mirada de su compañero de armas ese brillo que antecedía la furia de la tormenta. Pudo intervenir a tiempo, siendo Yamamoto un refuerzo. Mientras entre los dos lo sostenían de cada brazo, Tsuna se le puso adelante intentando persuadirlo.

Funcionó. No por nada eran un equipo. La Tormenta se calmó apagando a tiempo las llamas de su dinamita antes de acabar con la infraestructura del gimnasio, y el estudiante que lo había provocado acabó por irse cuando alguien gritó que Hibari-san se acercaba.

—¡Quítenme las manos de encima, idiotas! —les vociferó a los dos que apenas le habían colocado una mano en cada hombro a la expectativa de que volviera a montar en cólera, pero él se sacudió vigorosamente para sacárselos de encima.

—¡Guarda eso, hombre! ¡O estaremos extremadamente en problemas! —Sasagawa pateó una de las dinamitas que se habían caído al suelo en medio del ajetreo, mientras que Gokudera guardó a tiempo entre sus prendas las restantes, pero Hibari no era idiota.

Caminó en dirección a ellos y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Gokudera lo sostuvo la mirada; todavía seguía encabronado así que si quería una competición para ver quién de los dos mordía más fuerte, se prendía. No obstante el guardián de la nube siguió su camino sin decir palabra. Odiaba los amontonamientos de herbívoros. Tsuna exhaló un suspiro escandaloso de alivio, pero acabó por erguir la espalda otra vez al ver que Hibari regresaba por el pasillo. Miró a Gokudera y comprendió el motivo.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría prender un cigarrillo en la escuela y a escasos pasos del presidente del comité disciplinario? En cuanto Hibari llegó se lo arrebató de la boca de malos modos.

—¡Ey-! —Antes de que Gokudera pudiera decir algo más le colocó una de las tonfas en la garganta.

—Parece que alguien está con ganas de que lo muerdan hasta la muerte —murmuró entre dientes, sin necesidad de aclarar algo que todo estudiante sabe, y especialmente Gokudera: está prohibido fumar en los espacios públicos y establecimientos educativos.

—¡Discúlpalo Hibari-san! —rogó Tsuna—¡Estoy seguro de que no se dio cuenta!

Lo tomó de la camisa a su guardián de la tormenta para arrastrarlo lejos de las garras del presidente del comité disciplinario. En ese momento los otros dos entendieron que había llegado la hora de escapar si no querían ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaración:<em>

— _La cultura japonesa toma la homosexualidad de una forma muy distinta como la tomamos los occidentales o europeos. Ellos no ven personas homosexuales, sino actos homosexuales. Por eso lo toman como más natural el que un hombre sienta atracción hacia alguna actividad sexual con personas de su mismo género. Están adoctrinados desde pequeños a considerar que no es algo que deba ser etiquetado. De ahí a que resalte que quien repara en la erección de Gokudera era un extranjero como él; puede parecer un detalle tonto, pero no lo es._

— _Por otro lado los japoneses encuentran cierta connotación (no sé si sexual, pero algo de eso tiene que ver) con eso de compartir algo que se lleva a la boca. Se dice que es un beso indirecto porque la persona ha tenido sus labios puestos en el objeto en cuestión. Por ejemplo: el sorbete o la pajilla de un jugo, o el pico de una botella._

_Eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ahí tienen el botoncito mágico._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

><p>Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, como si los persiguiera el mismísimo Belzebú, sin embargo y contrario a lo imaginado, Hibari no fue tras ellos. Tenían suerte de que tuviera asuntos más importantes por atender que cazar herbívoros. El director lo esperaba, pero por supuesto que no iba a quedar así. Más tarde se encargaría de esas pestes.<p>

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que nadie los seguía frenaron para recuperar el aliento.

—¡¿Estás extremadamente idiota? —bramó Ryohei agitando un puño.

—¡Cállate, cabeza de césped! ¡Mira quién me habla de idiotez: el rey de los idiotas!

—¡Ya, ya, chicos! —intentó mediar Yamamoto.

—Eso fue peligroso —Tsuna se recargó contra el muro para después mirar a su guardián de la tormenta—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Gokudera? Sabes que es peligroso provocar a Hibari.

—Nmá —ese sonido gutural no había dejado en claro nada.

Alzó un hombro y tomó distancia, mientras Sasagawa le gritaba a la distancia. Tsuna en cambio frunció el ceño, extrañado. Muy extrañado. Siendo el mismo Gokudera de siempre ya estaría disculpándose teatralmente por haberlo metido en problemas, pero en cambio parecía molesto por algo que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar y que, era evidente, eclipsaba su devoción. Corrió tras su amigo, sin darle tiempo a Yamamoto siquiera de atinar a ir tras ellos.

—¡Espera, Gokudera!

El mentado frenó y esperó a su jefe, todavía con el ceño fruncido y la ira desprendiéndose por cada poro de su piel.

—¿Qué…? —Tsuna no sabía bien cómo averiguar lo que, por empezar, no sabía qué debía preguntar—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, décimo —volvió a decir, tratando de sonreír y reparando en que si no se esforzaba por disimular mejor su malestar, no sólo volvería a escuchar esa pregunta, sino aún peor, acabaría preocupando a su décimo. —Es sólo que… estoy de mal humor —naturalizó moviendo los hombros con despreocupación y sonriendo ampliamente como si eso le diera peso a sus palabras.

—¿Te pasó algo en estos días?

Gokudera borró lentamente la falsa mueca en los labios. Esa pregunta le daba pie para sincerarse y decirle todo aquello que guardaba desde mucho antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él. ¿Valía la pena? ¿Arriesgarlo todo? La mera idea de que Tsuna dejase de hablarle por vergüenza o incomodidad lo sumía en la desesperación; pero creía conocer muy bien a su jefe como para asegurar que no era esa clase de persona.

El rechazo para Gokudera era un hecho, el asunto es que no sabía si podría ser capaz de tolerar todo lo que eso implicaba. Necesitaba decirle a Tsuna lo mucho que le dolía cada vez que le hablaba de Kyoko con ensoñación; las ganas que le embargaban de hacerlo callar con un beso cada vez que el nombre de esa chica surgía de sus labios. Necesitaba explicarle por qué estaba molesto y pedirle, rogarle de rodillas de ser necesario, que no hiciera nada de eso porque lo lastimaba.

Pero Tsuna no tenía la culpa de su desmadre interno; Tsuna no sabía lo que pasaba en su interior, no era responsable de sus bajones pasajeros y de la rabia que comenzaba a acumular en su cuerpo. Y estaba seguro —ponía las manos en el fuego por ello— que Tsuna acabaría por sentirse una persona horrible, impotente de saber lo mucho que lo lastimaba y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Porque no es uno el que elije a quien querer, es el corazón… y el corazón ya había elegido a Kyoko Sasagawa. ¿Qué podía hacer Tsuna al respecto, incluso sabiendo los sentimientos del otro? ¿Callar? ¿No compartirle cada pensamiento y sentimiento que le nacía relacionado a ella con el fin de evitar clavarle una daga en el pecho?

—No, décimo… no ha pasado nada en especial —acabó por decir, suspiro mediante.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que me estás mintiendo —canturreó, sonriéndole para que no sonara a un reto, aunque lo fuera. Creía conocer bastante a Gokudera como para saber que no le diría nada que pudiera preocuparlo considerablemente, y eso le angustiaba, porque Gokudera era su amigo y si estaba a su alcance hacer algo por él, lo haría; pero si este mantenía la boca cerrada entonces se quedaría sin saberlo y sin esa oportunidad de serle de alguna ayuda—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Aunque no pueda hacer nada al menos al menos sí puedo escucharte.

—Gracias, décimo… usted siempre es tan amable —Y la sonrisa que acompañó esas palabras fue auténtica.

Eran por esos detalles que Gokudera lo quería tanto; porque el décimo siempre estaba disponible para escuchar a un amigo, para intentar ayudar. Y Hayato nunca antes había tenido a alguien así en su vida.

Esos detalles para alguien que puede tener mil amigos en el Facebook pueden parecer precisamente un "detalle", pero para Gokudera lo era todo. A fin de cuentas Tsuna era su único amigo —y además no tenía Facebook—, era la única persona a la que podía decirle que había tenido un mal día sin sentirse incómodo por confesarlo, había sido la primera persona a la que pudo llamar "amigo" precisamente. Y la única.

En resumidas cuentas, Tsuna era su mundo. Un Cielo celeste que lo cubría todo, su paraíso en el día a día. Y sintiéndose así de ñoño y mirándolo como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, Gokudera llegaba otra vez a la firme resolución de que haría todo lo posible por cuidar de su jefe, velando no sólo por su integridad física.

Si seguía con esos altibajos emocionales le iba a dar algo, pero eso es lo lindo de enamorarse: sentir todas esas emociones de una manera tan intensa que uno cree ser capaz de morir de amor, de felicidad y de tristeza. Al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese momento el humor de Gokudera volvió a ser el de siempre y Tsuna se mostró más complacido y relajado al respecto, a tal punto que pudo centrar su atención en Kyoko y vencer, finalmente, su sobrada timidez.

Fue luego de la clase de historia y en medio del receso que pudo deshacerse de su autoproclamada mano derecha para acercarse temerosamente a Kyoko. Debía darle las gracias a Reborn por aparecerse en la escuela sin ninguna necesidad aparente y acaparar así la atención de Gokudera.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Hayato frenó en mitad del pasillo. Le dio un tic en el ojo al ver el disfraz que llevaba el Arcobaleno—¿Y de qué se supone que va? —Intentó adivinar atinándole—¿La torre de Tokyo?

—Es necesario que pase desapercibido.

—No entiendo cómo puede pasar desapercibido así.

No tenía nada que ver la Torre con la escuela, es más: acaparaba la atención de cada estudiante. Hasta le daba vergüenza que lo vieran hablando con él y para mal en peor había perdido de vista al décimo.

—¡Qué lindo bebé, está disfrazado de una torre! —dijo una estudiante deteniéndose para mirarlo.

Gokudera corrió la cara plantando su mejor cara de antipatía y ruego implícito de que lo sacaran de ahí. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del campus con la idea de encontrar al jefe, pero el Arcobaleno lo estaba siguiendo detrás con ese bochornoso traje.

—¡No me siga, Reborn-san! ¡¿Qué quiere? —gritó, para volver a mirar el campus en busca del décimo.

—Saber qué razones tienes para estar más gamberro que de costumbre —respondió notando que la Tormenta se encontraba con la mirada fija en un punto, ignorándolo por completo.

Y eso que había elegido ese traje justamente para que le prestara atención y así acabara aceptando lo que le propusiera con el fin de que desapareciera de su lado.

A lo lejos pudo ver qué era lo que acaparaba el interés del guardián. Tsuna estaba hablando con la chica que le gustaba, la futura esposa del futuro jefe de los Vongola.

— Me enteré que te estás comportando como un idiota y no como un auténtico guardián —siguió hablando—. Estás metiéndote en problemas menores, tanto en la escuela como en la calle y sabes por experiencia propia lo que eso puede desencadenar. Tsuna es un inútil, no le des más trabajo, bastante tiene con luchar en contra de su inutilidad.

Intentaba decirle en pocas palabras que eso podía ser perjudicial para _su querido_ décimo, teniendo fe de que esa excusa sería suficiente para aplacarlo, pero de nuevo se daba cuenta de que Gokudera no le prestaba real atención a él; de haberlo hecho le hubiera retrucado el que hubiera llamado "inútil" al inútil de Tsuna; pero en cambio seguía mirando hacia el exterior con una congoja que al Arcobaleno se le fue haciendo cada vez más patente.

Gokudera no lo sabía, pero solía ser bastante transparente con sus emociones cuando de Tsuna se trataba. Y para Reborn no era nada difícil adivinar lo que atravesaba por la mente de los jóvenes. Eran tan predecibles, mirarlos a los ojos era como leer un libro abierto. Y los ojos del guardián reflejaban angustia.

A lo lejos Tsuna seguía hablando con Kyoko, al principio con el nerviosismo de siempre cada vez que se acercaba a ella, luego con torpeza —había querido darle el vaso de jugo en un gesto de gentileza para acabar volcándoselo en los pantalones—, para a lo último sonreír como si estuviera realmente feliz por algo que Kyoko le hubiera dicho.

—Le… Le dijo que sí —murmuró Gokudera con decepción, ignorando la mirada de soslayo que le dedicaba el bebé parado a su lado.

Reborn miró una vez más la escena a lo lejos, volvió a mirar a Gokudera y ató cabos. Uno más uno es dos. "Ahora entiendo mejor", se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Cuando Gokudera recordó que estaba con él, el Arcobaleno había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, era algo que escapaba de él. Tsuna debería hacerse cargo, después de todo era el jefe, mientras que su misión se reducía a enseñarle a ser uno competente.

Los jóvenes de hoy día le parecían tan idiotas, capaces de echar por la borda todo lo cosechado con esfuerzo y en un segundo sólo por un sentimiento como el amor o el odio.

…

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle después de haberse volcado el jugo de Kyoko-chan en la entrepierna? Claro, que la chica le dijese que no, que le daba asco la simple idea de que lo vieran con él, pero después de todo Kyoko era una chica muy dulce para que le saliera con una de esas respuestas.

—Me encantaría, Tsuna-kun. —Sonrió, iluminando el mundo interno del chico. Eran las palabras más lindas que Tsuna podía haber oído en su vida, pero…—Le diré a Haru, se pondrá contenta de saber que hay gustos nuevos.

El mundo interno de Tsuna hizo "crack" en ese instante; pero recordó las palabras de Shamal, a Gokudera haciéndole la misma pregunta cada mañana y a Reborn, golpeándole y diciéndole que era un cobarde. Un previsible. Tsuna-inútil, _aborto de la naturaleza_.

Así se sentía en ese momento, pero había llegado la hora de cambiar. No sería ese mismo chico. Tartamudeó antes de contradecirla, pero lo hizo. Y no necesitó de ningún balazo para lograrlo:

—N-No…

—¿Eh? —La sonrisa de Kyoko se borró de un plumazo.

—¡Quiero decir! —se apresuró a aclarar—No me molesta que Haru y los demás vengan, pero yo… quería… bueno… O sea, los dos… porque siempre salimos en grupo, pero pensé que sería lindo —dio la vuelta suspirando y dándose por vencido antes de tiempo—, lo imaginé. No te preocupes Kyoko-chan…

La vida seguía pese al rechazo inexistente.

—Tsuna-kun —Le hubiera gustado decirle que no le había dado oportunidad de darle una respuesta, pero prefirió resumir lo que tenía en su mente—, me gustaría también que fuera de esa forma.

Tsuna volvió en sí de sus lamentaciones al escuchar esas mágicas palabras y la sonrisa le nació ancha, como nunca. ¿Kyoko le había dicho que sí? ¿A una salida de a dos?

—Nunca tuve una cita, pero… me gustaría ir contigo —agregó para despejar posibles dudas.

—Yo tampoco —rió Tsuna con emoción—, será genial. Entonces —recordó que no habían quedado de acuerdo en horario y condiciones—, ¿a la salida de la escuela?

La muchacha meditó brevemente al respecto.

—Le prometí a Hana que la acompañaría de compras —pensó rápidamente en la solución—, pero puede ser un rato después. ¿Qué dices de vernos una hora más tarde?

—Por mí está bien, ¿quieres que pase a buscarte? —Tonto Tsuna, esas cosas no se preguntan, se hacen.

—No hace falta que te molestes —negó regalándole otra sonrisa—, podemos encontrarnos directamente en la heladería.

—Bueno, entonces allí nos veremos.

Hana llegó para llevársela a Kyoko hasta el aula y Tsuna se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. Es decir, por dentro tenía un mono que bailaba agitando una pandereta, pero por fuera se había quedado de pie en el campus con cara de sufrir un retraso mental de felicidad. Tenía ganas de saltar y de bailar como el monito dentro de él, pero por decoro no lo hizo.

Dio la vuelta viendo a Gokudera de pie casi tras él, en la puerta que daba al pasillo lateral. Corrió hasta él con ganas de abrazarlo, en ese momento quería abrazar y besar a todo el mundo. Tenía tanto amor y agradecimiento para dar; pero obviamente que no lo hizo frenando justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué tal le fue, décimo? —Lo preguntó aunque era evidente, podía verlo en los ojos de Tsuna, en su sonrisa y en toda la emoción que colmaba su cuerpo—¿Se lo preguntó?

—Dijo que sí, Gokudera —respondió, sonriendo más si era posible—; saldremos los dos solos… hoy —se perdió en su mente mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a las aulas—No lo puedo creer, saldré con Kyoko-chan, los dos solos —remarcó con sentida conmoción.

Sus mejillas cobraron color y sonreía tanto que se sentía Yamamoto. Esa sonrisa se le iba a quedar pegada en los labios de por vida.

Había momentos en que su híper intuición parecía quedar obstruida, porque no reparó en el semblante de su guardián hasta después de haber hecho unos cuantos pasos.

Era extraño que Gokudera no compartiese su emoción. Por lo general solía reír con él, llorar con él, enojarse con él…

—¿No dices nada, Gokudera?

El mentado pareció volver en sí del país de la tortura mental y plantó su mejor sonrisa falsa para después palmear con energía la espalda de su jefe.

—¡Es genial, décimo! ¡Lo felicito! —Miró al frente sin borrar la mueca en sus labios, cerrando los ojos fugazmente de donde colgaban unas imperceptibles lágrimas—Yo sabía que no le iba a decir que no. Nadie puede decirle que no al décimo.

—Gracias, Gokudera. Eso es muy… lindo —su guardián siempre tenía la capacidad de hacerle sentir más importante de lo que era.

—No es nada —se llevó una mano tras la nuca, avergonzado por el reconocimiento de su jefe. Siempre se sentía igual cada vez que Tsuna le regalaba cumplidos. Y debía quedarse con esas migajas.

—De verdad —reiteró con énfasis—; me has dado mucho coraje. ¿Sabes? —continuó con emoción, con tanta alegría que era contagiosa—Tú nunca le tienes miedo a nada y en cambio yo… —rió bajito—, por eso gracias. Por darme valor. —Por enseñarle a no temerle al rechazo, en pocas palabras.

Qué hipócrita se sintió Hayato en ese momento, ya que a fin de cuentas él estaba pecando de lo mismo que acuciaba al décimo. Terror absoluto y paralizante al rechazo.

Y hablando de sonrisas, ahí se acercaba por el pasillo y hacia ellos la sonrisa viva de Namimori.

—Ey, chicos, ¿dónde estaban?

—En un lugar donde los que se apellidan Yamamoto no pueden ingresar.

—¡Haha! —rió el mentado—Qué ocurrente estás hoy, Gokudera.

El otro no dijo nada, chistó y perdió la mirada metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. _Todo enfurruñado él_.

—Te veo muy contento, Tsuna.

—Es que… —esperaba a que se lo preguntara—hoy tengo una cita con Kyoko-chan.

—Oh, eso es genial —volvió a sonreír, aunque este chico nunca perdía su sonrisa—¿y ya sabes qué vas a ponerte y todas esas cosas? —miró de reojo y por un breve intervalo a Gokudera, pero este seguía con la mirada perdida como si la mancha en la pared estuviera hablándole y diciéndole algo muy importante.

—No lo pensé —se enserió reflexionando al respecto—, ¿debería?

—Pues, eso hacen las chicas, ¿no? —Yamamoto alzó los hombros, un poco indiferente a esos detalles.

—Oh, Dios —Tsuna dejó caer los brazos, desahuciado—¿Y qué se supone que me tengo que poner en una cita?

—Ropa —respondió Gokudera con cierto tono que llamó la atención de los otros dos; de inmediato se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a su décimo y se apresuró a agregar—¡No se preocupe por esas cosas! Iré a su casa y lo ayudaré a elegir algo de su guardarropa.

—Genial —correspondió Tsuna, porque para él, y especialmente para las chicas, Gokudera tenía buen gusto cuando de ropa se trataba.

—¿Tú tienes experiencia en citas, Gokudera? —preguntó el beisbolista mientras reanudaban el camino hacia clases.

—No, pero no necesito experiencia para ayudar al décimo. Además lo que se ponga le va a quedar bien porque es el décimo.

—¡Haha! Siempre igual —No especificó a qué, ni tampoco Hayato quiso preguntarlo.

—¿Y tú, Yamamoto? —Fue la pregunta de Tsuna.

—Eh, pues… —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo—Creo que no.

—¿Crees que no, imbécil? —Terció Gokudera. Le molestaba esa clase de ambigüedad en Yamamoto, este nunca se enteraba de nada— ¿Tuviste o no tuviste? Es así de sencillo, un "creo" no tiene lugar…

—Es decir… con muchas chicas he compartido helados y esas cosas, pero yo no he invitado a ninguna todavía.

Por supuesto, Tsuna enseguida entendió: Yamamoto era tan popular entre las chicas de la escuela que él no necesitaba invitarlas a salir, eran ellas mismas las que lo arrastraban a citas supuestamente accidentales.

—A veces me cruzo a chicas del curso en la avenida y no puedo decirles que no cuando me ofrecen un helado. Son muy amables —remató para despejar dudas—. Si eso es una cita, entonces sí, he tenido. Por eso digo que "creo".

—No hacía falta que alardearas tanto.

—Ey, pero tú no tienes nada que envidiarle —reprochó Tsuna. Y antes de que Gokudera pudiera decir algo como "¡¿YO envidiarle algo a ESTE idiota?" el jefe agregó—: Tú eres muy popular entre las chicas, aunque no se te acerquen mucho porque te tienen un poco de miedo.

Tanto él como Yamamoto rieron ante esa verdad, pero Gokudera no desdibujó la arruga en su frente. Seguía molesto con el revés, con el hecho de tener que aguantarse todo lo que vendría a continuación.

Por suerte llegaron al aula y de esa forma la conversación se vio interrumpida. Gokudera siempre se ponía nervioso cuando los chicos sacaban el tema de las citas y de las chicas, nunca sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Era un tema recurrente entre los jóvenes de su edad y que a él le molestaba profundamente. No le agradaba hablar de chicas y mucho menos le agradaba que le hicieran las típicas tontas preguntas: ¿Te gusta alguna? ¿Tuviste una cita? ¿Besaste a alguien? ¿Eres virgen?

¿Qué carajo le importaba a la gente sí había hecho esas cosas o no? Claro que la perspectiva cambiaba cuando era el décimo quien cuestionaba sobre su vida privada. Ahí era cuando se ponía nervioso y no sabía cómo y qué responder.

Un borrador voló por el salón y dio en su cabeza, trayéndolo a la triste realidad.

—¡¿Va a quedarse ahí parado para siempre Gokudera o piensa tomar asiento algún día?

Tsuna tragó saliva, preocupado, porque su guardián de la tormenta tenía esa expresión en la cara que anticipaba el baño de sangre. Profesor estúpido, ¿acaso no sabía qué Gokudera tenía un temperamento irascible?

Temió que hiciera alguna estupidez, por eso se puso de pie justo al mismo tiempo que Hayato dejó caer el morral para caminar hasta el docente. Lo tomó de la camisa y le espetó en el rostro un escalofriante:

—Como me arroje otra vez con el borrador lo dinamito, ¿está claro?

—¡Ah, Gokudera! ¡Déjalo, te meterás en problemas!

Dicho y hecho, eso pasó por mucho que Tsuna hubiera calmado a su guardián. Gokudera acabó en la dirección acusado de agredir a un profesor. Los gritos del chico se oían por todo el pasillo, y su punto era válido.

—¡Me arrojó un borrador por la cabeza!

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Hibari para apaciguar las aguas. La ira pareció borrarse de un plumazo cuando lo vio con las tonfas listas para darle una lección que sin dudas merecía.

El director lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver a su salvador intervenir a tiempo.

—Gokudera Hayato.

"¡Hi!" dijo mentalmente el aludido y enderezó la espalda, aunque no solía tenerle miedo a nada o a pocas cosas —como cuando su hermana cocinaba—, había algo en Hibari que acojonaba a cualquiera; pero de inmediato se dijo que mostrar miedo no era algo digno de una mano derecha y plantó un gesto de fiereza.

Sus ojos parecían dejar en claro que no pensaba permitir que le pasaran por encima, así se tratara de Hibari.

—Ven conmigo.

Gokudera tragó saliva, para luego chistar y darle la espalda.

—Oblígame.

Hibari abrió un poco más los ojos. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ese insignificante herbívoro le había dicho "oblígame"? ¿A él? ¿Al presidente del comité disciplinario?

Osado, sin dudas.

Hibari rechinó los dientes y dio los pasos necesarios para llegar al estudiante. Sin decir nada más porque las palabras sobraban, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró por los pasillos. Todos manifestaron de formas distintas la pena que sentían de que esa fuera la última vez que vieran a Gokudera.

"Era un buen chico" dijo una alumna con pesar. "Me agradaba su ceño siempre fruncido" dijo otro alumno. "¡Fue extremadamente un gusto conocerte!" Había sido el grito de Ryohei, a la par del "Haha, pobre" de Yamamoto. Tsuna temía quedarse sin guardián de la tormenta porque no sabía muy bien en qué consistían los castigos de Hibari dentro de la escuela, pero suponían que involucraban mordidas, sangre y muerte.

Estuvo todo lo que restó del día tenso y ansioso, a tal punto que a la salida de la escuela no se apuró en llegar a casa para prepararse; la cita parecía quedar en segundo plano. En algún momento, pensó, Gokudera tenía que salir de la escuela ¿verdad? Salvo, claro, que Hibari lo hubiese matado en verdad, en ese caso no saldría nunca o lo haría en un cajón.

Yamamoto se quedó con él un rato, pero debía ayudar a su padre con la tienda debido a la temporada alta, y acabó por dejarlo solo, disculpándose por el detalle y diciéndole que no se preocupara, que Gokudera era fuerte y que seguramente había sobrevivido.

Tsuna lo despidió con aparente tranquilidad porque su guardián de la lluvia tenía la facilidad de transmitirle paz, pero al quedarse a solas empezó a desesperarse. Los minutos pasaban y no tenía noticias de Gokudera.

Cuando ya casi no quedaban alumnos y los últimos rezagados se alejaban por la calle, a tal punto que la escuela había quedado en silencio y vacía, lo vio salir por la entrada principal, caminando en una sola pieza.

—Décimo —levantó la vista del suelo llevándose la sorpresa de ver al jefe aguardando por él.

—Menos mal, Gokudera —Tsuna relajó todos los músculos. El nudo en su estómago parecía comenzar a disolverse—. Por un momento temí no volver a verte nunca más.

Gokudera sonrió delicadamente porque esa sencilla oración había sonado maravillosamente bien en la apetecible boca de su décimo.

—Pero… es tarde —se lamentó Hayato—, tiene que prepararse para su cita.

—Todavía hay tiempo —naturalizó empezando a caminar a la par rumbo a su casa mientras el sol se escondía lentamente tras el horizonte.

El silencio no duró demasiado, Tsuna le echó una rápida ojeada a su guardián para ver si estaba entero y más allá de la notarlo abstraído como nunca, parecía tener todos los huesos sanos.

—¿Y? —Musitó esperando por el parte horroroso del trato de la Nube hacia la Tormenta. Al ver que Gokudera no pareció entender, reformuló la pregunta—¿Qué paso con Hibari-san?

—N-Nada… —respondió torpemente—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —cuestionó asustado por la probabilidad de que el décimo se hubiera enterado de lo ocurrido dentro de esa oficina.

Aunque no había forma de que lo supiese, temía que la híper intuición de Tsuna le jugara una mala pasada, pero de ahí a leer la mente había un trecho largo, ¿verdad? La telepatía no había funcionado en la base de Millefiore, no funcionaría en ese momento.

—¿Por qué lo pregunto? —Era tan obvio—Hablamos de Hibari-san ¿cierto? —alzó las cejas riendo apenas de puro terror—¿Fue muy terrible contigo?

—Mucho ruido y pocas nueces —terció en un gesto de autosuficiencia.

—A mí no me parece que sean de los que hablan y no hacen, lo he padecido en el hospital… Hibari es inclemente con los alumnos que quiebran normas —especuló, mirándolo con extrañeza y hasta curiosidad—¿Qué te hizo? ¿En qué consistió el castigo? Vamos, cuéntame.

El corazón de Gokudera comenzó a palpitar de una manera tan alarmante que su dueño temía gastarlo antes de tiempo. Tomó el aire que necesitaba y que escaseaba en sus pulmones para responder con la mayor naturalidad que podía fingir.

—Papeleo —alzó los hombros acomodando el cuello de la camisa para ocultar la marca—, a decir verdad creo que entendieron que yo tenía derecho a enojarme. Un profesor no te puede tirar un borrador por la cabeza.

—Pero todos sabemos que es algo que el profesor Sato hace —apuntó Tsuna divertido—, como sabemos que la profesora Sumira te grita si hablas durante la clase. Y qué manera de gritar.

Gokudera acompañó la ligera carcajada del jefe.

—Tampoco es que le pegué, así que no podían acusarme formalmente de agresión —Pateó una piedra que estaba en su camino y contó parte de lo que había ocurrido—, así que me pusieron a trabajar sin suspensión.

—Papelerío —repitió Tsuna—, acomodar los ficheros y esas cosas, ¿no?

—Ajá.

— ¿Viste mi ficha?

Gokudera asintió con una tenue sonrisa y la conversación se centró en detalles irrelevantes como los castigos de la escuela; porque si bien Hibari era el presidente, este a su vez respondía al director. No era Dios por mucho que se lo creyese.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Sawada, Gokudera pareció recordar de golpe las razones que lo habían llevado allí. Sin dudas podía declarar ese día como el peor de su vida. O mejor dicho el segundo, porque en el primer puesto lo tenía el día que su madre falleció y que la fecha de su cumpleaños le ayudaba a recordar.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron a la casa notaron que el clima estaba demasiado calmo para lo que solía ser habitualmente; no había rastros de Lambo, Fuuta o I-Pin. Su madre lo interceptó en el descanso avisándole que Kyoko había llamado sobre la salida de la tarde. Tsuna se amargó antes de tiempo, pensando que seguramente había llamado para cancelar luego de darse cuenta del error que cometería si salía con él y los veían juntos.<p>

—Dice que se le hizo tarde y que te espera una hora después de lo acordado.

—Ah —Tsuna suspiró aliviado y sonriendo, gesto que su madre imitó—, qué bueno, eso me dará más tiempo para prepararme.

—Oh, Tsu-kun, estás creciendo tan rápido —dijo con ensoñación, contenta del detalle de que su hijo tuviera su primera cita, porque para ella era evidente que de eso se trataba aunque nadie se lo dijera.

—En fin —dijo Tsuna tratando de escapar de ese momento embarazoso, tomó a un callado Gokudera de la muñeca y lo arrastró por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

Apenas atravesó la puerta la cerró, no fuera a ser cosa que su madre subiera a hacerle preguntas incómodas. Gokudera se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de concentrarse en serle de ayuda al jefe.

—Debería bañarme ya que tengo tiempo, ¿verdad?

El guardián asintió sin soltar palabra. Tsuna estaba tan emocionado que no sabía por dónde empezar ni qué hacer. Le pidió que le esperara, no solía tardar más de cinco minutos en bañarse si necesitaba hacerlo rápido. Y ese tiempo le sirvió a Hayato para torturarse sin necesidad de hacerlo testigo al décimo de su cara de lamentación. Recordó lo vivido con Hibari y la mezcla de emociones amenazó con quebrarlo en dos.

Le costaba trabajo hacer algo tan sencillo como respirar con normalidad, ¿por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho? ¿Por qué le ardían los ojos? ¿Y por qué quería gritar? La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Tsuna vistiendo sólo ropa interior. Se paró ante el armario abriéndolo.

—Bien, ¿qué dices que debería ponerme? —Al girar y ver a su guardián con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y esa expresión en el rostro dejó de lado su emoción para preocuparse por él. Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado, boca arriba.

Esa cercanía no debería ponerlos nervioso, porque después de todo compartir un espacio con un amigo no significa más que eso: compartir un momento; pero Hayato se movió apenas, claramente impresionado por esa peligrosa proximidad con el jefe.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —De golpe se respondió solo—¿De verdad Hibari no te hizo nada?

—De verdad, décimo —jugó con uno de sus colgantes, gesto que le llevó a Tsuna a reparar en la marca que tenía sobre la clavícula, casi el cuello.

—¿Y eso? —se acomodó mejor colocándose prácticamente encima de Gokudera con el fin de ver mejor; corrió la prenda para darse cuenta de lo que visiblemente era una mordida adornando la blanca piel de su amigo.

—No es nada —terció Gokudera con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa y tapándose rápidamente cual virgen pudorosa.

—Te mordió, ¿cierto? —Suspiró, pensando que debía resignarse con sus guardianes—Pelearon —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Eso —respondió satisfecho de encontrar una mentira más creíble—. Un poco… no fue nada grave.

Y sí, eso Tsuna podía verlo, de haber tenido una pelea en serio con Hibari-san tendría más que su cuerpo mordido. De repente pareció reparar en el detalle. ¿Lo había mordido? ¿Literalmente? Eso era tan insólito.

Lo escudriñó, como si por tan sólo mirarlo de esa manera tan intensa pudiera adivinar lo que le ocurría. Hayato se sintió invadido por esa pesquisa visual, tragó saliva sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Estás raro, Gokudera. —Luego de decir eso, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, meditando sobre las emociones nuevas que comenzaba a sentir.

—Bueno… habría que… —intentó proponer buscar algo de ropa, pero Tsuna siguió hablando como si le hubiera preguntado al respecto.

—Estoy nervioso… no sé qué es lo que se supone que deba hacer.

—Bueno… —meditó las palabras de confort—Ese pervertido ya le dijo —dijo haciendo referencia a Shamal—, mientras la trate bien y la escuche… nada puede salir mal.

—Eso lo sé, pero me refiero… —no supo si hacer verbal sus temores, porque después de todo se sentía raro hablando de esas cosas con un amigo. No eran dos chicas—Es decir… si se da la situación, el momento… no sé cómo darme cuenta.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Claro, es una cita… ¿y si… ella espera a que la bese en algún momento? ¿Cómo voy a darme cuenta de que es _el momento _para hacerlo?, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —cerró los ojos, para después perder la mirada hacia la pared—. Supongo que esas cosas se intuyen, ya sabe… _el momento_.

—Sí —murmuró algo ido—, no sé si está bien que la bese en la primera cita, quizás se ofende o no quiera y termine arruinándolo. ¡Ah! ¡Es muy complicado!

—Que haya aceptado salir con usted no quiere decir que pretenda algo más —lo dijo, sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo.

Al ver la expresión extraña de Tsuna, mezcla de sorpresa y decepción, abrió grande los ojos arrepintiéndose por lo dicho demasiado tarde.

—Tienes razón.

—¡No, no la tengo! —Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la pared—¡Quiero decir! —Intentó calmarse—, puede que hoy no pretenda nada más que pasar un buen rato, pero seguramente aceptará de usted un beso y mucho más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Plantó un gesto de horror y luego carcajeó bajito—Vas demasiado rápido. Con un beso me conformo.

—Con mucho más me refiero a su cariño… —enumeró con calidez—a sus atenciones, a sus palabras de aliento, a su gloriosa compañía.

Tsuna parpadeó, como si volviera en sí del trance en el que lo había sumido la aguda mirada de su guardián. Volvía a decirse que Gokudera tenía momentos de extrema rareza. Porque a veces se le quedaba mirando vivamente o decía cosas como esas que, más allá de solamente decirlas, era la manera en la que las _decía_ lo que le hacía sentir que intentaba expresarle algo más profundo.

—¿Décimo? —murmuró echándose a su lado de nuevo.

—¿Sí? —arqueó las cejas, reparando en detalles en los que nunca antes se había detenido a reparar, por ejemplo, en lo rico que era el perfume italiano de su guardián, en lo reconfortante que era sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, en la cercanía que lograba perturbarlo.

—Yo… —se lo iba a decir, sí. Al carajo con el mundo. Si después de confesarle que lo quería, lo mandaba a freír espárragos por lo menos en él no quedarían todas esas emociones—Yo…

—_¿Quién eres? Lambo-san eres _—canturreó una voz en la ventana_—¿Quién eres? Lambo-san eres._

—Vaca estúpida —murmuró la Tormenta tratando de controlar la furia mientras lo veía entrar de trasero al cuarto.

—¡Lambo! ¿Qué haces entrando por la ventana? —increpó Tsuna sentándose en la cama—¿Cuántas veces te dije que-?

—¡Shhh! Lambo-san está jugando a las escondidas con la cabezona de I-Pin —se llevó las manos a la cintura—¡Soy un experto en las escondidas!

—¡Te encontré, Lambo! —Gritó la niña desde el marco de la ventana.

—¡Mentira! —gritó él.

—¡Puedo verte, Lambo! Perdiste.

—¡No, todavía no! —corrió fuera del cuarto mientras I-Pin lo perseguía reclamándole lo justo, ella había ganado tres juegos de tres así que ahora debía ser su esclavo como habían pactado de antemano.

Tsuna volvió a reparar en su guardián, quien lucía enfadado y no era para menos, Lambo tenía la facilidad de irritar a cualquiera con su mera existencia, aunque también podía despertar el lado más tierno de las personas.

—¿Me ayudas? —le preguntó de una manera tan dulce que Hayato no se podría rehusar aunque quisiera o fuera por su bien.

—C-Claro —Se puso de pie para acercarse al ropero—. Muéstreme su mejor ropa.

Eso hizo Tsuna, sintiendo vergüenza en el fondo porque sabía que Gokudera siempre vestía con ropa de calidad, en cambio la suya era de segunda mano. No obstante su guardián no parecía reparar en ello, y si lo hacía, al menos no lo manifestaba abiertamente.

Terminó eligiendo para él una camiseta roja que pocas veces le había visto.

—No la usa mucho, décimo, y le queda muy bien.

—Gracias —correspondió el cumplido.

—Esta camisa marrón también, combina con el color de su cabello.

—Vaya, sí que reparas en esas cosas.

Gokudera enmudeció porque no podía explicarle que sólo reparaba en esas cosas para con él. El resto del mundo podía ir desnudo que no se daría cuenta de nada. Al menos así era cuando el décimo caminaba a su lado.

—Y para abajo unos jeans está bien, después de todo irán a la heladería. Ir demasiado preparado no es bueno, puede desentonar con ella y hacerla sentir mal…

—Ah, qué alegría tenerte, Gokudera —dijo reparando que en otra circunstancia él no hubiera escogido esa combinación de colores, pero frente al espejo y apenas presentando las prendas sobre su cuerpo se preguntaba por qué no lo había pensado antes, pues no quedaba para nada mal.

El mentado lo miró sonriéndole embobado y sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían.

—Me alegra poder serle de ayuda —dijo, mientras lo veía vestirse. Trató de no reparar demasiado en el cuerpo de su jefe para no tener un desagradable accidente hormonal. Le dio la espalda simulando estar prestándole más atención a las cosas sobre el escritorio.

—Ya estoy listo —miró el reloj sobre el buró notando que si bien todavía estaba a tiempo, a la vez era muy tarde—, por la hora no sé si corresponda llevarla a la heladería —caviló al respecto—. Supongo que tendré que invitarla a comer —buscó la billetera revisándola y contando los billetes.

—Tenga —dijo Gokudera buscando en la suya lo que se había salvado de la extorción de Hibari.

—¡Eso es mucho dinero! —exclamó cuando vio el fajo de billetes que blandía su guardián—No puedo aceptarlo…

—Se lo estoy prestando. Después me lo devuelve.

Se sentía ruin por estar ahí recibiendo esa suma, porque sabía que el "después me lo devuelve" de Gokudera era un mero formalismo. Siempre que había querido devolverle esa clase préstamos su guardián nunca aceptaba.

—No, de verdad —se negó Tsuna—, no hace falta, con lo que tengo me alcanza.

—Si no lo acepta me sentiré ofendido —dijo con seriedad, porque si bien su jefe sabía cómo convencerlo y persuadirlo, él también había aprendido con el tiempo a hacerlo con pequeñas cosas, así que de inmediato agregó—: es lo que una mano derecha haría, no lo menosprecie.

Tsuna acabó aceptando no muy seguro de que fuera lo correcto.

—No me siento bien aceptándolo —confesó—, sé que no tienes problemas en dármelo, pero…

—Es por las dudas —alzó un hombro con despreocupación—, por si tiene alguna emergencia.

—Está bien, pero si no lo necesito, no lo gastaré y te lo devolveré íntegro —sonrió ampliamente, para de inmediato reparar en que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la cita.

En la puerta de la casa, luego de que Nana se hubiera puesto pesada haciendo preguntas sobre la supuesta novia de su hijo —ya casi lo había casado— y Fuuta la secundase con un ranking basado en candidatas para él, acabaron por despedirse. Gokudera tuvo unas irrefrenables ganas de correr tras Tsuna.

Le había propuesto acompañarlo, pero el jefe le dejó en claro que no hacía falta. Era lógico que prefiriese llegar y estar solo en su primera cita oficial —porque las anteriores no contaban—.

Y mientras Tsuna se iba, Gokudera se quedó de pie en el sitio preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más tendría que tolerar ese martirio. Algún día ese especial cariño por Tsuna tenía que esfumarse, ¿cierto? Debía resignarse. Darle tiempo al tiempo.

—¿Vas a llorar?

La voz del Arcobaleno lo hizo volver en sí.

—Reborn-san.

—¿Vas a llorar, Gokudera? Porque pareciera que sí.

—No, ¿por qué iría a llorar?

—No lo sé, ¿te gustaría decírmelo? ¿O prefieres que yo te diga lo que pienso?

No respondió y en cambio refunfuñó por lo bajo metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón para después empezar a caminar; pero la voz del Arcobaleno recién llegado lo paralizó.

—No vas en camino de convertirte en una auténtica mano derecha si te dejas controlar por las emociones —Pese a frenar, el guardián no dijo nada. Se quedó dándole la espalda para luego seguir caminando—. No hagas ninguna tontería, Gokudera.

—No tengo intenciones de traerles problemas al décimo —aclaró fastidiado. No hacía falta que se lo estuviera recalcando hasta al hartazgo.

—Deberías empezar a llamarlo Tsuna y a tratarlo como a un amigo si es lo que quieres. Ya que pareces ser incapaz de verlo como tu jefe.

Gokudera giró para mirarlo con ira, pero no podía enojarse, no con Reborn. Agitó un puño y dio la vuelta pateando con furia una lata vacía en su camino. Siguió adelante sin mirar atrás, intentando borrar de su mente las palabras del Arcobaleno y especialmente la duda sembrada en su interior.

¿Qué había querido decirle el bebé con eso? No necesitaba encontrarle la quinta pata al gato, comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería. Todo iba más allá de la mafia y de rangos. _Todo_ podía irse al mismísimo demonio si no lograba aquietar la tormenta interior. Pero era fácil saberlo y más fácil aun decirlo, no obstante en ningún libro estaba escrito lo que se podía hacer al respecto y especialmente cómo lograrlo con éxito.

Decían que el alcohol era el mejor quita penas; él no había bebido en su vida más que vino y solía embriagarse con apenas un vaso, pero en ese momento necesitaba de algo que lo anestesiase un poco, que lo abstrajese de su nueva realidad. Iba a volverse loco si seguía en ese estado de absoluta e irremediable consciencia. Alcohol, sí… emborracharse parecía ser la mejor medicina para dejar de sentir tanto dolor y tanta confusión. No fue problema conseguirlo, para algo tenía una identificación falsa que al fin le daría un buen uso.

…

El nerviosismo de Tsuna era tal que Kyoko no sabía hacer otra cosa más que enternecerse. Llevaba una cara de retrasado mental antológica que le causaba mucha gracia. Logró distenderlo hablándole primero de la escuela, luego de su hermano, más tarde de Lambo y… Tsuna no podía seguirle el hilo, estaba demasiado pendiente en no arruinar la salida. En pocas palabras: en no ser el Tsuna-inútil de siempre.

Caminaron cerca de la costanera hasta que la noche fue un hecho y llegó el momento de la verdad cuando Kyoko silenció y murmuró un "es tarde".

—¿Quieres…? Digo… ya casi es la hora de la cena, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar y después por los helados?

La chica asintió satisfecha con la propuesta y mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante más cercano, Tsuna no dejaba de maravillarse con lo hermosa que era, lo sencilla y dulce. Llevaba apenas un solero blanco, una cartera que le hacía juego, zapatos y los pendientes de siempre. Ella no necesitaba más para brillar.

Pero el nerviosismo igual no lo había abandonado pese a haber estado hablando con ella por más de una hora, siempre tenía constantemente en la mente no arruinarlo, no decir nada desubicado ni mucho menos hacer _algo_ desubicado. De esa manera no parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de la salida.

Ya sentados a la mesa y con las cartas en la mano, la cara angelical de Kyoko se enserió de golpe al ver los precios.

—Tsuna-kun —murmuró bajando la carta y asomando sus expresivos ojos—¿No prefieres comer un hot dog en el puesto de la esquina? Me parece que este lugar es un poco… caro.

—No te preocupes por eso —sonrió—, pide lo que quieras —por dentro el monito que bailaba agitando una pandereta agradecía profundamente a Gokudera, porque de no haberle prestado ese dinero, sin dudas tendría que haber sido él quien le propusiera a Kyoko ir a comer unos simples perros calientes por la calle.

Patético.

Eran en momentos como ese que se alegraba de contar con su autoproclamada mano derecha. Después de esa cita le haría un regalo que doblase la cantidad que le prestó, porque daba por hecho y de antemano que su guardián no aceptaría una devolución. Se contentaría con agasajarlo, así tuviera que ser un adolescente pobre por el resto del año.

—¿En qué piensas, Tsuna-kun? —Sonrió en respuesta a la mueca de su compañero. Y es que de la nada el chico lucía una radiante sonrisa.

—Pues… —dijo ido sin reparar en su propio gesto—pensaba qué podía regalarle a Gokudera.

—¿Viene su cumpleaños?

—No —alzó los hombros—, pero… —¿Qué excusa podía darle sin dejar por sentado que él no tenía dónde caerse muerto?

—Buenas noches, señor, señorita —dijo uno de los mozos interrumpiéndolos oportunamente—. ¿Ya saben lo que van a ordenar?

De esa forma pidieron sus respectivos platos, hasta entonces Tsuna no había reparado en las otras mesas, tenía a Kyoko frente a él así que debía concentrase fuertemente en sostener una conversación _interesantísima_ que no aburriese a la chica y, de paso, escucharla seriamente como le había aconsejado Shamal. ¿Desde cuándo seguía los consejos de ese pervertido? Si las mujeres nunca le daban cabida.

Pero cuando se excusó para ir al baño no pudo evitar reparar en una pareja muy sospechosa. Lo era porque la chica tenía puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza que le cubría media cara y había lanzando un "Hahi" cuando él reparó concienzudamente en ella, mientras que el chico frente a la dama se tapaba alevosamente con la carta. Era imposible leerla así, salvo que realmente fuera corto de vista.

Tsuna no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica en cuestión y escudriñarla más de cerca. Fue en ese momento que Haru se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido seguir disimulando.

—¡Tsuna-san! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

—¡Ey, Tsuna! —dijo el chico revelando su rostro.

—¡¿Hermano? —Gritó el mentado tratando de bajar la voz y no llamar la atención de los otros comensales.

Vaya sorpresa ver a esos dos en íntima comunión. Y no se lo creía, por mucho empeño que hubiera puesto Ryohei en esconder lo evidente.

—Qué casualidad. ¡Esto es extremo! Nos cruzamos con Haru y como teníamos hambre vinimos aquí.

Tsuna lo miró entre ojos y antes de que pudiera decir "ajá" condescendientemente, Haru despejó todas las dudas al afirmar un vehemente:

—No es que los estuviéramos espiando, Tsuna-san.

—Me imagino —murmuró rendido—, y ahora supongo que querrán cenar con nosotros —sabía que si Kyoko se enteraba que ellos estaban allí, lo propondría.

—¡Sí!

—¡No! —contradijo el Sol a la muchacha—Es la cita de mi hermana —cerró los ojos en un gesto solemne, y cruzándose de brazos agregó—: No corresponde —Luego extendió el pulgar—¡Hermano mayor lo aprueba!

Tsuna negó con la cabeza preguntándose cómo había acabado liándose con gente así; pero por otro lado le encontraba sentido a la locura de su guardián. A fin de cuentas que Ryohei quisiera supervisar la cita de su hermanita no era una suposición muy descabellada. Y que Haru estuviera allí… bueno, no necesitaba torturarse de más con la razón.

—¡Haru-chan es fuerte! —sollozó la chica—¡Haru-chan soporta el dolor de su corazón desgarrándose en mil pedazos!

—Ya, Haru —Tsuna se sintió conmovido; aunque la mayor parte del tiempo quería estar lejos de ella y su demencia, le tenía estima—, pueden venir a la mesa con nosotros si quieren, no me molesta.

—No —dijeron los dos, firmemente—. No corresponde.

"¡¿Entonces qué demonios hacen aquí?" Se gritó Tsuna interiormente, pero no era momento de lamentaciones y reproches, porque Kyoko lo estaba esperando y hacia como media hora que le había dicho "voy al baño". Iba a acabar pensando que se había fugado de la cita, o que tenía diarrea o que se había desmayado en el baño. Cualquiera de las tres se ajustaba tanto a lo que se podía esperar de él que le daban ganas de llorar.

Llegó a la mesa y tuvieron una cena muy especial, al final se olvidaron de la heladería y acabaron por pedir postres en el lugar. Para cuando se fueron del restaurante, Kyoko miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Tienes que volver a tu casa?

—Todavía tengo media hora, ¿quieres ir al río un rato?

Tsuna asintió, infinitamente feliz de que hubiera sido Kyoko la que lo propusiera. Era tan romántico estar con ella a solas a orillas del mentado río. Aunque eso de "a solas" podía ponerse en tela de juicio; miró tan insistentemente hacia atrás y hacia sus costados que Sasagawa acabó por preguntarle los motivos.

—¿Sucede algo, Tsuna-kun?

—N-No… Nada en especial —sonrió tontamente.

—Es que miras a todos lados, como si estuvieras buscando a alguien.

—Es que… me pareció ver a tu hermano y a Haru cerca.

Kyoko rió bajito sentándose en el pasto. Era algo que ella también podía esperar de esos dos.

—No me extraña de mi hermano y de Haru-chan —reveló finalmente—; Haru-chan te quiere mucho —su mirada se perdió hacia la claridad el agua, en una expresión que partió el alma del chico en dos.

—Lo sé… sé que ella me quiere mucho —no supo qué decir en ese momento, o lo que se suponía que debía decir y era correcto.

—Lamento hacerte esto, Tsuna-kun —la muchacha cambió drásticamente el ambiente al decir esas palabras con energía—, pero le prometí a Haru-chan que lo haría.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con duda, hasta casi con miedo.

—Ambas pactamos que… —apretó los labios, no muy segura de ser sincera—, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, dime… lo que quieras —se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo contento con la idea de serle útil de alguna forma.

—Invita a Haru-chan a la heladería también, ¿vale?

—¿Eh?

—Así como me invitaste a mí, invítala a ella —pidió explicando brevemente sus intenciones.

—Pero… es que… —no sabía cómo decirlo—yo no tengo problemas en invitar a todos a comer un helado, aunque no sé si me alcanzaría el presupuesto —reflexionó hondamente al respecto, pensando más que nada en Lambo e I-Pin quienes eran todo un _presupuesto_.

—No, no… a solas. Como ahora —le regaló una sonrisa tan especial que Tsuna no pudo rehusarse—. Dale la oportunidad, estoy segura de que si la conoces mejor verás que te quiere mucho.

—S-Supongo…

—¿Entonces? ¿Tsuna-kun lo hará? —Timadora; esa sonrisa era un arma letal en Kyoko y para con el décimo—¿La invitará a Haru-chan a tomar un helado los dos solos?

—Sí. No tengo drama —Y él acababa aceptando.

—Las dos queremos lo mejor para ti —lo miró, cambiando esa mirada de súplica por una de inmensa bondad.

—Me alegra oír eso… yo también quiero lo mejor para ustedes —y por "ustedes" se refería a todos, no sólo a Haru y a Kyoko—. Porque ustedes se volvieron parte importante de mi vida… empezando por Reborn —rió, perdido en los recuerdos; que no eran tan viejos, pero tampoco tan recientes—, gracias a él pude hacerme amigo de Yamamoto y de tu hermano —se llevó de vuelta una mano a la nuca— y jamás creí poder tener una amistad con un chico como Gokudera.

—Es cierto, esa clase de chicos suelen tenerte de punto.

Tsuna plantó su mejor cara de desolación. Debía darle la razón a la chica, y lo peor de todo era que ella lo tuviera tan presente.

—Sin embargo… —dijo Tsuna mirando el agua con ensoñación.

—Él te cuida mucho… —completó Kyoko; Tsuna la miró asintiendo suavemente. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—Precisamente me cuida de los abusones como él —Ambos rieron con ganas ante esa verdad.

A esas alturas Tsuna ya estaba resignado porque Kyoko parecía conocerlo bien y aún así no se espantaba de su mediocridad.

—Lo quieres mucho —murmuró la chica—, siempre estás con él, y cuando no, siempre estás hablando de él.

—Mi mamá dice lo mismo —seguía jocoso así que lo dijo entre risas—. Pero es que él fue mi primer amigo, luego Yamamoto y todos ustedes. Por eso digo —retomó el tema—, que aunque me queje de Reborn todo el tiempo debo darle las gracias por…

Calló de golpe al ver que Kyoko lo escuchaba con una expresión que parecía no captar del todo lo que estaba diciendo. Si bien ella había estado con él en el futuro, no había podido estar muy al tanto de lo que hacían, de la mafia y de todo ese mundo. Sin embargo Kyoko tampoco era tonta, así que esbozó una enorme sonrisa suponiendo lo importante que eran Reborn y Gokudera en su vida, sin restarles mérito a los demás.

Por último acabó por preguntarse si le pasaba algo a Tsuna, porque de repente la miraba fijamente como si en vez de ella fuera algún ejercicio de matemática puesto en el pizarrón de la escuela. Pensó en remarcárselo, en decirle "parece que estás intentando resolver una pregunta del profesor Sato", pero no pudo, porque el celular de Tsuna interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Dejó de preguntarse si ese era el momento para besarla o si debía esperar a una señal mística del cielo, para pasar a atender la insistente llamada. Todo había sido tan idílico que ya le parecía extraño que algo malo no hubiera pasado, que Reborn no estuviera allí interrumpiendo su cita con alguna misión peligrosa.

—Bianchi-san —se sorprendió con el detalle de que ella estuviera llamándolo.

En pocas palabras Bianchi le informó al respecto, diciendo que correspondía por ser el jefe de su hermano. La cara de Tsuna se fue transformando y de la sorpresa pasó irremediablemente a la desesperación.

—¿Está bien? ¿Pero cómo…? ¡Cálmate, por favor, que no entiendo!

—Tsuna-san, ¿qué pasó? —Kyoko se puso de pie, angustiada.

—Es Gokudera… —dijo él con la preocupación impresa en sus pupilas.

Siempre era "Gokudera" pensaron los dos, aunque con connotaciones diferentes. A Kyoko no podía molestarle y entendía la inquietud de Tsuna. Lo alentó a ir y a que se olvidase de la cita; después de todo su amigo tenía prioridad en ese momento tan delicado.

—Está en el hospital.

—Te acompaño.

—Es tarde. Mejor te llevo a tu casa y —caminó de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer, si correr o tomar algún transporte, si acompañarla o dejarla sola—Lo lamento mucho… ¡Ah! Prometo compensártelo. Volveremos a salir, ¿sí?

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Puedes tomarte un taxi para llegar más rápido —intentó aconsejarle al ver que el chico no sabía qué hacer—, me gustaría acompañarte, pero… —caminó tras él hasta la calle principal.

—Mejor ve a tu casa y avísale a tu hermano —suponía que Ryohei querría estar al tanto de algo así—, luego si quieren vayan, yo tengo que ir ahora…

—¿Pero está grave? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Bianchi me cortó —respondió, todavía con el celular en la mano y cara de fastidio. La hermana de Gokudera sabía ser tan borde como el mismo chico bomba—. No me dijo mucho —corrió hasta un taxi y lo frenó, para después invitarla a subirse.

—No hace falta, Tsuna-kun, puedo volver caminando.

Namimori era relativamente pequeña, pero a Tsuna no le parecía prudente dejarla sola en la calle a esas horas, así que le pagó al chofer lo suficiente y sin darle tregua a Kyoko de negociarlo. En ese momento sólo tenía presente ir al hospital, porque sabía que Gokudera era de resultar seriamente herido cada dos por tres, pero para que Bianchi lo llamase llorando e histérica debía estar en verdad al borde de la muerte.

Vale, Bianchi no llora. De hecho no estaba llorando, pero Reborn le había pedido que llamara a Tsuna con ese tono de fatalidad que ella no supo rehusarse a un pedido de su amado, e intentó ser lo más dramática que pudo.

Maquiavélico el Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p><em>Quizás ahora me tarde un poquito más en actualizar (de una a dos semanas), pero los capítulos serán más largos (no mucho) en compensación. Es que esta época del año es un tanto complicada para mí =); espero que la historia les siga gustando ^^.<em>

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me animan mucho sus comentarios a darles prioridad a ustedes siempre (shhh, que los lectores de mis otros fics no se enteren XD)  
><em>


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

><p>Bianchi lo había timado, eso era claro; sin embargo sentía una extraña mezcla de alivio y ansiedad. Le alegraba ver que su amigo estaba en terapia intermedia, pronto a ser trasladado a una sala común en cuanto despertase de su antológica borrachera.<p>

Eso no quitaba que sintiera unas irrefrenables ganas de reprochárselo enérgicamente a los supuestos adultos; pero como solía ser normal en Tsuna, la furia que lo colmó fue pasajera.

Les avisó a los demás para que no se preocuparan; no tenía sentido que salieran corriendo para ir a verlo durante la noche ya que Gokudera no iba a estar despierto hasta dentro de muchas horas.

Horas, que además de suficientes fueron necesarias para que Tsuna pudiera reflexionar al respecto. Tanto a solas como en compañía.

—Me preocupé mucho, Bianchi-san —fue el ligero reproche del joven, pero la mujer le dio la espalda en clara señal de que no pensaba escucharlo. Reborn lo llamó con un dedo para instarlo a acercarse y en cuanto lo hizo le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. ¡¿Y eso? ¡¿Por qué me pegas?

—A ver si así las ideas se te aclaran.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, sobándose la herida.

Se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de nada grave o que atentase seriamente la salud de su guardián, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse alarmado con los detalles. En el fondo sabía que Gokudera era fuerte; muy fuerte. Siempre lo había sido y con el paso del tiempo se había hecho aún más, por eso mismo no le quedaba claro a Tsuna cómo había terminado así en el hospital.

—No fueron muchos —respondió Bianchi en lugar del Arcobaleno, luego de un extenso silencio—, un grupo de gamberros lo reconoció, aunque… no me queda claro qué pasó. —Su querido hermanito no se había mostrado predispuesto a darle explicaciones; a duras penas había podido pronunciar oraciones claras, más insultos que otra cosa.

—Bianchi —la llamó Reborn—ve a buscar café y algo de comer para los tres. Esta será una noche larga.

Tsuna palideció ante la idea de que el escorpión venenoso tocase algo comestible, pero comprendía que la intención de Reborn no era otra más que quedarse a solas con él. Al menos eso le quedó en claro cuando la mujer se fue y el Arcobaleno lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Acabó por preguntar, fastidiado e incómodo por esa insistencia visual.

—De no haberlo seguido no sé que hubiera sido de tu guardián.

—Ok —reclamó el chico—, no soy niñera —se atajó de antemano—. Por empezar, ni siquiera quiero ser un jefe mafioso —argumentó—, no puedo estar tras él cuidando de que no haga desastres.

—Estaba borracho, como una cuba —continuó el bebé sin mostrar ningún remordimiento por las quejas del chico—, lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que no es algo habitual en él.

Tsuna asintió entornando los ojos. Reborn en cambio suspiró mirando hacia un costado.

—Supongo que tendré que ser más claro porque tu corto cerebro no da para tanto —dijo despectivamente—, ¿tengo que sumar por ti "dos más dos", Tsuna?

—No hace falta.

—Qué casualidad que todo esto ocurriese la misma noche en la que se da tu cita con Kyoko.

Tsuna ignoró el que Reborn estuviera al tanto de esa cita, porque de alguna forma Reborn siempre estaba al tanto de todo, y al chico no le interesaba saber de qué manera lo conseguía. Tenía muchos informantes. Una simple mosca, una cigarra, un ciempiés, cualquier insecto podía ponerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Es que _Kami_ no puede verme feliz —dramatizó el adolescente para después enseriarse.

No quería hablar del tema con Reborn, quizás porque sabía que de hacerlo llegaría a una espeluznante conclusión, una que había querido eludir hasta entonces y que ya sospechaba. No necesitaba que nadie llegara al _resultado_ por él.

Se frotó la frente preguntándose qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Por lo general Reborn solía ayudarlo a resolver sus problemas porque —por lo general también— él solía ahogarse en la desesperación. Sin embargo el Arcobaleno se mantuvo a su lado sin abrir la boca y sin soltar más palabras que esas. Reborn sabía que debía darles tiempo a los jóvenes para aclararse.

Bianchi apareció con una bandeja y el preciado café, mejunje que habitualmente Tsuna rechazaba, pero que en ese momento parecía necesitarlo como una droga.

—El doctor me dijo que Hayato dormirá unas cuantas horas más —explicó hablándole más que nada a Reborn, pero después le dedicó una mirada dura al chico que lo paralizó.

¿A qué venía esa expresión? Tsuna no supo por qué, pero de repente se sentía horriblemente culpable de todo lo ocurrido y no tenía por qué sentirse así. Él no había hecho nada malo. Disgustado se alejó de los dos para dormitar en una de las duras sillas de la sala de espera.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, si horas o minutos, pero el teléfono celular y un inoportuno rayo de luz lo despertó. Ya era de día y la llamada insistente le hizo reparar en que además era tarde.

El bendito aparato siguió sonando por unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió reaccionar. Su madre, alarmada a su relajada manera de que no hubiera dado señales de vida; Yamamoto, preocupado por Gokudera; Ryohei, preguntando si el cabeza de pulpo ya se había despertado.

Se lavó la cara y buscó a Bianchi por el ala de internación masculina. La encontró sola, sentada en los bancos que daban al patio interno. Se acercó a ella con reparo, no muy seguro de dirigirle la palabra.

—Quiero verlo —manifestó con cortedad, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso. Necesitaba comprobar personalmente que Gokudera estaba entero—. ¿Ya está despierto? —Bianchi negó con la cabeza. No lo sabía, había estado afuera gran parte de la mañana.

—Fui hace una hora, fíjate —siguió mirando al frente, bostezando exageradamente, pero tapándose educadamente con una mano.

Tsuna giró para ir hacia la habitación donde estaba el guardián, pero volvió sobre sus pasos para proponerle a Bianchi irse a descansar.

—T-Tienes sueño, porque no…

—Es mi hermanito —cortó con severidad al entender el fin de su propuesta.

—Bien, lo entiendo —levantó las manos sonriendo nerviosamente—. Lo siento —No sabía por qué estaba pidiendo perdón, pero pese a decirse que él no era responsable de lo ocurrido, aquella simple oración le nació natural.

Bianchi alzó los hombros; no estaba enojada con Tsuna, tal vez sólo con la situación, pero por supuesto que no lo culpaba. Con esa extraña mirada y actitud, el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola supo que la mujer no estaba encrespada con él y eso le aligeró un poco el peso.

…

Ingresó al cuarto encontrándolo en penumbras porque las cortinas todavía no habían sido corridas. Apenas la luz artificial sobre la cama iluminaba el apacible rostro de Gokudera. Este se removió al oír la puerta abriéndose y cuando vio a su jefe de pie junto a la cama se obligó a plantar un gesto de bienestar, falso bienestar.

—¡Décimo! —sonrió, de esa manera que le iluminaba la cara; pero al reparar en los detalles no pudo evitar mostrarse inmediatamente apenado—¿Y su cita, qué pasó?

Tsuna arqueó una ceja. ¿Y le preguntaba semejante irrelevancia en un momento como ese? No supo cómo empezar a hablar o cómo tocar el tema, pero sabía por su salud física y mental que debía hacerlo antes de que Reborn tomara cartas en el asunto. No necesitaba que le dijera nuevamente y con aire lúgubre que debía hacerse responsable de lo que le pasara a su subordinado. Ya se había dado cuenta de todo eso, pero ciego es el que no quiere ver.

—Me enteré que estabas en el hospital… —comenzó—Bianchi me llamó cuando estaba con Kyoko así que Ryohei también se enteró —se rascó la nuca—, espero que no te moleste, pero me parecía que también era justo avisarle a Yamamoto. Supuse que los dos querrían saber cómo estabas y… todo eso.

—Lo… lo siento mucho —se lamentó el guardián—; por lo que veo arruiné su cita. ¿Vino ayer a la noche? No hacía falta que viniera hasta-

Hayato silenció al ver que su jefe negaba cansinamente con la cabeza. Tsuna no lucía con una sonrisa complaciente, ni siquiera con un habitual gesto ameno en el rostro y ese detalle no hacía más que trastornarlo. Se sintió diez veces miserable, porque se daba cuenta de que al final el maldito bebé había tenido razón: después de todo lo proclamado le había traído problemas y preocupaciones al décimo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, notando que pese a todo Gokudera estaba como siempre y para nada al borde de la muerte como Bianchi le había hecho creer desde un primer instante.

—Sí, no fue nada —naturalizó con una enorme sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros—, creo que un par de costillas rotas… y me robaron las zapatillas —se señaló los pies como si buscase darle credibilidad a su historia—, no tenía dinero encima así que…

De nuevo volvió a guardar silencio porque ahora su jefe, abatido, había bajado la vista al suelo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Sí, Bianchi y Reborn me dijeron que… te habías gastado el poco dinero que tenías encima en alcohol —levantó lentamente la vista para mirarlo y recién entonces le regaló una media sonrisa, que más que una sonrisa parecía ser una mueca de lástima—, tú no bebes, Gokudera —afirmó como si se tratara de un leve sermón.

—Sí, y a las pruebas nos remitimos —carcajeó apenas por el lastimoso resultado.

—No es gracioso.

Y el nuevo silencio que se creó entre los dos luego de ese reto fue aterrador. Gokudera no tenía coraje para mirar al décimo a la cara así que se contentó con fijar la vista al frente, sin saber qué decir para disculparse. En parte porque no entendía muy bien qué era lo que trataba de reprocharle el décimo; y le quedaba claro que estaba ahí recriminándole algo.

—De haber estado sobrio la historia hubiera sido muy distinta —murmuró el guardián frunciendo el ceño, diciéndoselo más a sí mismo que a su jefe. Enseguida lo miró para asegurar con convicción— ¡Sé que no fue digno de una mano derecha! ¡Pero la próxima vez no seré derrotado de una manera tan lamentable por simples delincuentes!

Tsuna volvió a negar, dolido y molesto.

—No me importa eso, Gokudera —suspiró—, sólo prométeme que no habrá una próxima vez —pidió, tratando de que su reclamo sonara con afecto—; sólo prométeme que no volverás a emborracharte.

Al decirlo no pudo evitar plegar el ceño preguntándose a qué se debía ese descuido; por lo general Gokudera no gustaba de comportarse como los chicos de su edad, en ese sentido era bastante maduro. Beber en compañía o en un evento era una cosa, pero beber solo, por el simple hecho de beber era algo muy diferente.

Y las palabras del Arcobaleno taladrándole la cabeza iban a hacerle un agujero en la mente.

—Reborn me dijo que… —no pudo continuar hablando, de alguna retorcida manera sentía que hacerlo podía ser fatal en esas circunstancias. Aparentemente su híper intuición sabía funcionar en momentos delicados.

—¿Qué… qué le dijo Reborn-san? —preguntó con el terror pintado en el rostro; pero Tsuna guardó silencio, como si se negara a hablar del tema en ese lugar.

Sin embargo una parte de él temía que la situación empeorase si no tocaba ese asunto con su guardián en el instante que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Buscó la manera de sonsacarle esas delicadas respuestas y no tuvo mejor idea que involucrar nuevamente a Reborn en ello.

—Me dijo que tenías que decirme algo importante —expresó débilmente, no muy seguro de lo que estaba insinuando, pero a la vez derrotado ante la situación de no saber muy bien cómo actuar ante un amigo que necesitaba ayuda, pero que claramente no quería dejarse ayudar.

—No sé… no sé por qué le dijo eso —sonrió impresionado, dejándole en claro a Tsuna con ese gesto que Reborn, como siempre, había dado en la tecla.

—Me hizo darme cuenta de que últimamente estás actuando más raro que de costumbre —Hayato negó con la cabeza y antes de que se atreviera a negar lo evidente, continuó—, pero si no quieres decírmelo ahora, está bien. —La sonrisa que le regaló fue amplia y cordial— Si te cuesta decirme lo que te está pasando, yo puedo esperar, ¿vale? Y cuanto te sientas seguro de poder contármelo yo estaré ahí para escucharte y…

Gokudera se encogió como pudo en el sitio, sin saber cómo lograr escapar de ese embarazoso momento. De golpe y sin razones valederas comenzaba a llorar en silencio, conmovido por escuchar esas palabras de sincera camaradería.

—¿Estás llorando, Gokudera? —Se puso de pie para acercarse a la cama. Eso era tan insólito; no recordaba haber visto a su guardián llorando, ¿o sí?

—No, décimo —contradijo rápidamente, por suerte la escasa luz le ayudaba a ocultar lo innegable—. Bueno, cambiemos de tema —quiso huir de esa encrucijada—; cuénteme cómo le fue ayer.

De esa forma ambos pudieron distraerse momentáneamente del tema que los preocupaba, aunque los inquietase desde lugares distintos. Tsuna le narró muy por encima todo lo que había pasado; si bien se sentía seguro de estar conversando sobre esos temas con Gokudera, a la vez se sentía un poco tonto de estar hablando sobre sentimientos y esas cursilerías, así que se centró en detalles irrelevantes como la comida del restaurante o la inoportuna intervención de Ryohei y Haru. Le agradeció mil veces el préstamo y hasta le llegó a contar con lujos de detalles la llamada de su hermana.

En ese punto Hayato mostró un semblante distinto al lozano y radiante que tenía hasta entonces, era como si estuviera seriamente preocupado por algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es que… —Gokudera jugó nervioso con el borde de la sábana, perdiendo la mirada y reflexionando al respecto—Bianchi es mi tutora aquí en Japón por mucho que me pese —entrecerró los ojos, molesto con el detalle.

Eso Tsuna lo sabía, Gokudera todavía era menor de edad y su hermana, además de ser su único familiar directo, ya era mayor para las leyes del país de donde procedía. Resultaba ser su tutora por defecto, le gustara a los hermanos o no.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—¿Vio si había policías afuera?

—Pues… cuando vine a la noche sí —admitió.

—Maldición.

—Pero deben haber venido por el ataque, o sea —alzó los hombros apuntalando con obviedad—, te han robado y… todo eso —se rascó la cabeza—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que vinieron por otra cosa?

—No, tan sólo que… podría traerle problemas, ¿verdad? —dijo y preguntó, no muy seguro de ello, pero sospechándolo acertadamente—¿Había asistentes sociales o… gente con traje?

—Cielo santo, es verdad —musitó parpadeando, luego frunció el ceño sopesando las consecuencias.

—No dejo de causar problemas, lo sé —afirmó con irremediable culpa, como si hubiera leído la expresión de su jefe—, sólo que hasta ahora Reborn-san se ha encargado de… tapar todo, pero…

Ambos volvieron a callar meditando al respecto. Reborn tenía sus motivos para que en esa oportunidad Gokudera no se saliera con la suya, para que aprendiese la lección de una buena vez. Ser un gamberro tenía sus consecuencias. _Siembra pólvora y cosecharás dinamita_.

—Soy menor de edad —enumeró el guardián—, Bianchi es mi tutora. Compré alcohol con identificación falsa. Oh… —miró a su jefe con los ojos bien abiertos—, esto no me va a salir barato, si mi papá se llega a enterar…

—¿Qué, qué hará?

—No sé —alzó los hombros—, por lo general al viejo le da igual lo que me pase, pero… ¿y si me obliga a volver para tenerme vigilado? ¿Y si mi hermana se queja con él y le dice que no quiere hacerse cargo de mí? Mi papá hará lo que ella quiera, es una consentida. Tendré que volver y…

—Mejor le preguntamos a Bianchi y ya, no tiene sentido sacar conjeturas sin saber, quizás…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolos y por ella entraron los mencionados como si hubieran sido invocados. Bianchi no llevaba la cara cubierta así que Gokudera acabó hecho un ovillo en la cama con dolorosas arcadas.

—¿Qué pasó con la policía? —fue lo primero que preguntó Tsuna cuando vio al bebé.

—Nada en especial —respondió sonriendo astutamente—, se hizo la denuncia del ataque y nada más.

Tsuna suspiró aliviado, pero Bianchi no había dejado de mirar con severidad hacia la cama donde su hermano desfallecía de dolor. Por lo general el escorpión venenoso era bastante displicente con su hermanastro, pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara por él muy a su manera.

No tenía demasiado por lo que alarmarse luego de que Reborn se hubiera encargado de salvarle el pellejo a ella con sus innumerables contactos, pero Bianchi no podía dejar el embrollo en ese punto. Y aunque no le parecía oportuno sacar a relucir la extraña relación que tenía con su hermano debía lucirse como toda la adulta que era ante su amado.

—No le diré nada a papá —afirmó frente a los otros dos—, pero como la responsable que soy de tu bienestar mientras estés en este país, deberé tomar cartas en el asunto —el tono de su voz era flemático, pero firme—. Nada de tarjetas falsificadas y nada de dinero.

Gokudera sintió un remolino de extrañas sensaciones, ¿desde cuándo a Bianchi se le daba por hablarle con ese tono en plan de hermana mayor? No tuvo valor siquiera para contradecirla porque bastante agradecido podía sentirse con ella si no le contaba nada de lo ocurrido a _papá_. Se suicidaba si encima debía alejarse del décimo a la fuerza.

Eso de ser menor de edad era una auténtica porquería.

—Y tú, inútil —dijo Reborn y Tsuna se dio por completo aludido—, es tu responsabilidad velar por tu guardián, ¿cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetírtelo hasta que te entre? Como llegue a pasar algo similar, tú también te quedarás sin privilegios. Hablaré con mamá para que te deje sin comida —resolvió como si fuera el castigo más normal del mundo para un chico en pleno crecimiento.

Tsuna lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto? ¿Nalguearlo por haberse emborrachado? ¿Amenazarle con quitarle las dinamitas si volvía a meterse en peleas? Volvía a decirse que no era su padre, ¡y que ni siquiera quería ser un jefe mafioso!

—¿Se puede pasar? —la voz de Kyoko aceleró el corazón de Tsuna, pero no tuvo tiempo a componerse de la sorpresa que le daba verla allí, pues un huracán atravesó la puerta.

—¡Estoy extremadamente preocupado! ¡¿Qué clase de ejército nos ha declarado la guerra? —porque para él era claro que sólo un ejército sería capaz de tumbar al cabeza de pulpo.

—¿De qué hablas, hermano? —aguantó la risa, negando con la cabeza y acostumbrada a la locura de Ryohei—Vinimos a ver a Gokudera.

—En este momento se puso peor —se lamentó Reborn falsamente, valiéndose del malestar que todavía le generaba al joven la presencia de su hermana.

—Vaya, luce fatal —se preocupó Kyoko.

—No es para tanto —naturalizó Tsuna tratando de calmarla—, qué alegría verte, digo —reparó en lo que estaba diciendo y especialmente en cómo lo estaba diciendo, para colmo frente a todos—, no me quedé tranquilo dejándote sola en el taxi y me alegra ver que… en fin —se acurrucó mentalmente en un costado del cuarto, ahogándose en su miseria.

No servía para relacionarse con el mundo, en eso a veces se sentía igual que Gokudera; se ponía tan tontuelo ante Kyoko. Poco a poco las visitas fueron llegando para cuando Hayato ya se había recuperado —y Bianchi colocado a tiempo unas gafas—. El guardián de la tormenta al principio se mantuvo en silencio, como si se sintiera contradictoriamente invadido y a la vez agradecido con la presencia de Kyoko, pero lentamente se fue relajando.

No había podido evitar caer en la cuenta del particular y hermoso detalle de que tanta gente fuera a verlo al hospital. Porque además de contar con la presencia de los guardianes del Sol y de la Lluvia, le tocó sorprenderse cuando apareció Chrome. Incluso la madre de Tsuna había ido a llevarle una vianda junto a I-Pin, Fuuta y Lambo. Hasta Haru se había tomado la molestia de pasar un ratito con un presente. De repente el cuarto era irrisoriamente chico para albergar tanta gente. La mitad acabó por irse poco tiempo después de llegar y luego de que las enfermeras los reprendiesen por ser tan ruidosos.

Gokudera no era la clase de persona que esperase frecuentemente esa muestra de afecto y hasta Tsuna se daba cuenta de que no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que no estaba habituado a recibir.

Su guardián herido lucía un poco más feliz de lo usual y eso le alegraba. Notaba que las quejas hacia Yamamoto eran puro protocolo, que los insultos hacia Ryohei y su dócil manera de echar a Haru y reprender a Lambo era algún exótico rito que debía mantener para defender su postura de chico rudo, pero en el fondo estaba realmente contento.

—No esperes que te dé las gracias a ti por la vianda —rezongó la Tormenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Yamamoto rió, masajeándose la nuca con despreocupación—, le diré a mi padre que te gustó, estará contento.

—Y tú, maldita vaca —volvió a farfullar con flojedad—deja de saltar en la cama ¿o quieres que nos echen a todos incluyéndome? —intentó patearlo, porque con la costilla fisurada era lo único que podía hacer—¡No te comas eso que es para mí!

—¡Traje suficiente dulces para todos! —le gritó Haru tratando de consolar a Lambo que ya se había quebrado.

—Es hora de ir a la escuela —corroboró Ryohei con su reloj—, el cabeza de pulpo está sobrepasando su límite de tolerancia extrema.

De esa manera se fueron despidiendo uno a uno hasta que en el cuarto sólo quedaba el jefe. Tsuna no parecía estar dispuesto a marcharse, no sin cruzar algunas palabras a solas.

—Se le va a hacer tarde, décimo —sostuvo Gokudera con una efímera sonrisa. Le gustaba la idea de que se quedase un rato más a su lado.

—No importa —y pensaba darle con el gusto—; hoy… prefiero faltar.

Gokudera trató de no sonreír para mostrarse tan satisfecho con esa resolución, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo. Era muy egoísta de su parte; veía las ojeras de su jefe y presumía por eso que había pasado una mala noche, ¿por su culpa? Sí: alegrarse de eso era muy egoísta de su parte.

—No ha descansado bien, jefe.

—Es que las sillas de este hospital no son precisamente cómodas.

—¿D-De verdad estuvo aquí toda la noche?

Tsuna asintió con naturalidad. No tenía nada de raro, ¿verdad? Era algo que haría cualquier amigo en su misma situación.

—Bianchi también se quedó, pero… no quería dejarla sola, lucía muy cansada así que le propuse quedarme en su lugar. —Luego murmuró confesando—Además me dijo que debía hacerlo porque era mi responsabilidad —alzó los hombros—, aunque no sé muy bien por qué, pero Reborn también volvió a decirme que como jefe…

—Lo lamento de verdad.

—Deja de disculparte —le exigió con una sonrisa—, sólo no vuelvas a meterte en esta clase de problemas y ya…

—Es un poco difícil que…

—Ya sé que para ti es difícil no meterte en problemas —carcajeó bajito—, pero me refiero a lo otro.

—Oh, sí… no volveré a beber hasta perder la consciencia, lo prometo —asintió con convicción—. Debería ir a clases —propuso con desinterés de conseguir lo que proponía.

Pero Tsuna se negó de nuevo a abandonar ese sitio y reafirmó su decisión recargando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Miró a su guardián como si intentase escudriñar otra vez en él e hizo una última prueba, porque estar en ascuas y con la duda mellándolo iba a acabar por desbordarlo a él.

—Hablé con Kyoko, ¿sabes? —Tanteó con cuidado y lo notó... era la misma expresión que le veía cada vez que hablaba de ella—Volveremos a salir, puesto que nuestra cita no fue un éxito rotundo.

—Es genial —miró sus manos que fuertemente aferraban la sábana, tratando de concentrarse en ellas como si de esa forma alejase el dolor de su cuerpo, el físico que de por sí sentía con la medicación sin hacer su debido efecto, y el emocional que comenzaba a experimentar—, me alegro por usted.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con recelo y tragando saliva—No parece que realmente te diese alegría. —Torció la boca en una mueca de disconformidad—Podrías comunicárselo a tu cara.

Gokudera acomodó la almohada tras la espalda ignorando la punzada en el vientre por la costilla fisurada. Carraspeó y corrió la cara, temiendo que su jefe leyera en sus ojos lo que comenzaba a resultarle imposible de esconder.

—Siento que… te molesta que te hable de ella —Tsuna se removió en la silla un poco asustado de continuar adelante con el interrogatorio—, no sé bien por qué, pero es como si te… molestara. ¿Te resulta incómodo?

—No, décimo.

—Dímelo, porque si te molesta que esté todo el tiempo hablando de ella yo lo entiendo y puedo…

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé a qué se refiere.

Tsuna suspiró saturado.

—Gokudera —espetó en un ligero canturreo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo más fijamente de ser posible—, eres muy transparente con tus emociones. Quizás para los demás no, pero para mí —y para Reborn, pensó en su interior—, eres muy evidente. ¿Ves? —Le señaló la cara—Tus expresiones son épicas… —carcajeó reparando nuevamente en ello—A veces tienes esa cara de "Dios, sáquenme de aquí" o "Dios, voy a matar a todos".

—No es verdad —trató de contener la risa, pero no pudo porque sabía que su jefe tenía razón.

—Hasta incluso tus sonrisas son distintas. No son las mismas las que me dedicas a mí, de hecho sólo a mí me sonríes así, y aunque tus ceños fruncidos luzcan iguales, sé cuando algo te molesta en verdad o cuando sólo estás pensando… —relajó el cuerpo, hablando con más soltura—, la gente que no te conoce bien cree que vives de mal humor y no se da cuenta de lo expresivo que puedes llegar a ser. Tienes miradas letales, que dicen mucho, así como miradas de bondad.

—No sabía que… reparaba en esas cosas hasta el punto de… —se perdió en la bondadosa mirada de su jefe y con más confianza continuó—, ¡yo… yo también he clasificado sus sonrisas y expresiones, se las conozco todas! —Intentó reprimir la sonrisa boba—, por eso me resulta extraño que usted también… —no pudo seguir; hablar en esos término con el décimo lo ponía más que alterado.

Le regalaba ilusiones que podían resquebrajarse en cualquier momento, porque Gokudera tenía muy presente que Tsuna era receptivo por naturaleza, no es que fuera distinto y así sólo para con él.

—Por eso mismo me doy cuenta de que últimamente te muestras raro cuando te hablo de Kyoko, el tema es que no sé por qué —se sinceró para proseguir con un tono cómico—, no es que te conozca tanto como para saber lo que piensas o lo que sientes a cada momento y te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero no quiero que me mientas, no a mí.

Gokudera bajó los hombros tratando de relajarse y cerró los ojos. Se lo debía al décimo, le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para dejar las cosas en claro sin que por eso tuviera que hablar de sus sentimientos.

Cuando Tsuna se puso de pie dándose por vencido con esa pequeña batalla personal, Gokudera abrió la boca frenándole el paso.

—Es verdad —Tsuna giró para verlo, obligándole a correr la cara y perder la mirada, pero fue un segundo porque enseguida volvió a posar sus ojos verdes en él—, es cierto que no me gusta que hable así sobre Kyoko Sasagawa, pero… —se remojó los labios, tratando de dar con las palabras justas—, eso no quiere decir que no me sienta feliz de que usted… bueno, justamente sea feliz —pensó que en ese caso valía la redundancia de sus emociones.

—¿De veras? Porque a veces no luces feliz —la expresión de su rostro parecía estar reflejando el desconcierto que le generaba esa contradicción en su guardián.

—Lo sabe, décimo —murmuró, descendiendo apenas las cejas en un gesto de malestar emocional—, usted sabe muy bien lo mucho que cambió mi vida desde que lo conocí. Y si no lo sabe, es bueno que lo sepa —asintió—, porque antes de conocerlo yo… —negó con la cabeza pensando que debía resignarse con su incapacidad para tocar esos temas tan intrincados—. Nunca tuve amigos, así que no sé muy bien lo que debe hacer uno cuando otro le habla sobre la chica que le gusta. Mucho menos cuando este amigo significa tanto para uno —chistó—, menos cuando tu amigo es alguien a quien le debes tu vida.

—Tú no me debes la vida, Gokudera, ya te lo dije mil veces…

—Y no pretendo que me entienda —se atrevió a interrumpirlo con una seriedad lacerante—, no pretendo que entienda lo mucho que me salva día a día con tan sólo su mera existencia, por muy idiota y exagerado que a usted y al mundo les suene. O por muy patético que suene —reconoció a lo último sintiendo pena de sí mismo.

—No digas que no te entiendo, porque ¿sabes? Mi vida tampoco es perfecta—parecía fastidiado de tocar ese delicado tema—Puede que a veces parezca tonto de lo ingenuo que puedo llegar a ser, pero no soy un niño. No me habré criado a tu manera… sin embargo… ¡ah! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué quiero decir! —se aferró del pelo, jalándoselo—Sólo me gustaría que… que fueras más abierto con las personas; sabes muy bien que no soy el único que te aprecia —tomó el picaporte de la puerta para girarlo, quería irse de ese lugar porque comenzaba a enojarse con Gokudera y no era normal para él sentirse así con su guardián, cuando por lo general este le transmitía miedo.

—Pero usted es el único que me importa.

Pese a que lo había susurrado Tsuna lo había oído con claridad; tragó grueso, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle entero por todo el cuerpo. Eso había sido espeluznante, confirmar sus más temidas sospechas, esas que tan sutilmente —y a veces no tanto— Reborn le había querido dar a entender.

—¿De qué manera te importa? —Se atrevió a preguntarlo con seguridad, harto de darle vueltas a ese asunto que lo tenía a mal traer— ¿Cómo tu amigo o tu jefe? Y ten cuidado con la respuesta —le amenazó con ternura—, porque sabes muy bien que yo quiero tenerte como amigo, no como subordinado.

—Yo… —negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Reborn al final había tenido razón también en eso. Porque no era ninguna de las dos. No lo quería ni como amigo, ni como jefe.

—¡Habla! —Lo sobresaltó. Incluso hasta él se había mostrado sorprendido por el tono empleado. Le sonrió para no lucir tan duro con él—Habla, Gokudera. Porque mi híper intuición no es adivinación.

—No… no quiero que salga con Kyoko —confesó en un murmullo tan bajo que Tsuna se vio obligado a acercarse—, no quiero que la bese a ella.

—¿Por… por qué? —Y maldita la respuesta, que se hizo rogar.

—Porque creo que nadie es capaz de merecerlo, sólo por eso…

Tsuna plegó el ceño en un gesto de ahogo, se daba cuenta lo que en verdad simbolizaban esas palabras. No se trataba sólo de Kyoko, sino del mundo entero. Y reparaba con amargura que Gokudera se incluía en la misma bolsa.

—A veces exageras demasiado conmigo —dijo dando la vuelta otra vez.

No especificó a qué se refería, en parte porque no hacía falta. Gokudera lo idolatraba demasiado y ese era el principal problema.

—Décimo…

—Iré a ver si Bianchi ya regresó —pensó que lo mejor era ir a clases o no sabría en qué términos quedaría con su guardián si permanecía allí conversando con él sobre un tema que, visiblemente, Gokudera no quería tocar con franqueza y sin rodeos.

—Décimo —lo llamó de nuevo con un dejo de súplica en el tono—, ¿va a… va a besarla a Kyoko si la oportunidad se le da?

—Sí —asintió convincente y tratando de no sentir remordimientos, pero incapaz de poder evitarlo.

—Bien, seré fuerte —sonrió cerrando los ojos de donde unas lagrimillas imperceptibles colgaban—, y lo aprobaré.

—Gracias —la sonrisa que entonces le dedicó fue genuina, porque se daba cuenta de que su guardián estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ser sincero y a la vez mostrarse digno.

Lo consideraba realmente fuerte, porque debía serlo para acabar soportando el peso de una confesión de esas magnitudes. Para Tsuna era algo francamente admirable, él no podría. No se atrevería, por ejemplo, a decirle a Kyoko que ningún chico estaba a la talla de ella pese a pensarlo en verdad.

Incluso reconocía sentirse igual que Gokudera, al extremo de que ni siquiera él se creía digno de ella. El problema es que a veces cuando uno se enamora idealiza demasiado a la otra persona y la frase, "el amor es ciego", se vuelve tangible.

Lejos de poder sortearlo Tsuna se daba cuenta de que el desmadre interno de Gokudera había acabado por convertirse también en el suyo. Y eso sería sólo la punta del iceberg.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>:

—_Hay varias incoherencias en el manga de Amano, una de ellas es que por ahí se afirma que Bianchi es la tutora legal de Hayato (y siempre creí que era Reborn), lo cual es muy lógico porque el chico con 15 años no va a estar en otro país a la buena de Dios; no obstante cuando uno busca la edad de Bianchi por internet figura como menor de edad: 17 años, WTF! Las leyes se fueron al carajo. No sé cómo es en Italia, pero en Japón se logra la mayoría de edad a los 20, suponiendo que las leyes que se contemplan en el universo del manga para que Bianchi sea su tutora legal son las leyes italianas (y allí la mayoría de edad se dé a los 18) puede que Bianchi tenga 18 años y raspando, pero no 17. En resumidas cuentas, Bianchi tiene 18 en mi fic como mínimo, lo cual también sería coherente porque Gokudera aparece con 14, pero cumple los 15 durante el transcurso de las primeras temporadas, pasan de año en la escuela y tiene 16._

_En fin, ¿los mareé? XD Sepan que yo terminé igual. _

_Soy muy quisquillosa con esos detalles, perdón ToT El canon me persigue a mí._

— Fisura_, viene del lunfardo. Significa quebrado, pero no con esa connotación. No es lo mismo un hueso quebrado que un hueso fisurado (o astillado en partes, como en la canción de Pinocho (?))_

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Y muchas gracias a Usagi por su comentario en anónimo =) Puede que este capítulo parezca de relleno, pero créanme que no lo es XD_

_Cualquier duda o declaración de amor o de guerra tienen los reviews. _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Advertencia: **contenido algo M… T ½ (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>Sentía la ligera presión de los dientes clavándose en su piel y el intenso dolor. El pene tieso encerrado en los pantalones a la par del ajeno que latía en su mano. Asco, lo primero que lo había colmado era unas irrefrenables ansias asesinas y mucho asco, para de inmediato dar paso a un ardor muy particular y que se concentraba allí en su entrepierna, subiéndole lentamente por el vientre.

'_¿Ese es todo el dinero que llevas?'._

'_¿Qué haces?'._

'_Las cosas no se solucionan así, Gokudera'._

'_Púdrete, infeliz'._

El característico olor a semen inundando sus fosas nasales y el nerviosismo consumiéndolo a tal punto que le resultaba imposible descargarse por mucho que su cuerpo se lo hubiera reclamado segundos antes. Enojo, de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos y una nueva mordida en la clavícula que con seguridad iba a dejarle una marca vergonzosamente visible.

'_Hay otras formas de pago'. _

'_Te has empalmado en la ducha de los chicos, lo sabe todo el mundo'._

'_¿Crees que soy idiota?'_

'_Este es el castigo por usar dinamita y este es por encender un cigarrillo. Lo del borrador no me interesa'._

Un gemido, atrapado fuertemente entre los dientes. Tratando de reprimirlo en vano. Tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para sortear la diferencia de alturas, y aferrarse a los hombros del otro para no caer cuando las piernas flaquearon. Se preguntó qué tan lejos iba a llegar, si se atrevería a tanto, pero claro que no… y lo siguiente que se preguntó fue si se sentía decepcionado justamente de no haberle obligado a cruzar esa delgada línea.

¿Acaso quería mucho más que eso? Había sido un intenso toqueteo; la primera vez que había masturbado un pene que no era el suyo. Y la sensación más que enojarle había reavivado una chispa interior que creyó no tener.**»**

Despertó de súbito, transpirado y sintiéndose muy desorientado, hasta que reconoció su propio apartamento. Era el primer día que pasaba allí desde que le habían dado de alta en el hospital. Escabulló una mano hasta su entrepierna notándola erecta, mientras la viva imagen de Hibari le crispaba los nervios. ¿Había ido a visitarlo mientras estuvo internado? Algo le decía que sí, sólo que no había entrado al cuarto.

Se masturbó deliciosamente despacio. Obligándose a borrar de la mente el recuerdo del guardián de la Nube, tratando de reemplazar la fantasía y así de concentrarse en el décimo. El resultado fue glorioso mientras duró, pero su mente era caprichosa y _saltó_ de cuerpo en cuerpo, sin respetar siquiera al idiota del béisbol o al cabeza de césped. Después de todo Gokudera era un joven sano y hormonal, con la libido tan despierta como la puede tener cualquier chico de su edad.

Se atrevió por primera vez a fantasear con su propio _desvirgamiento_, siguiendo con el de su querido jefe. Quería hacerle a Tsuna las mismas cosas que Hibari le había hecho —y mucho más—, pero con más dulzura y respeto.

En ese momento no tuvo tiempo para sentir vergüenza, no con la eyaculación a flor de piel; pero cuando el semen se esparció en los pantalones y bajo las sábanas no pudo evitar sentir culpa y repulsión hacia sí mismo. Se acurrucó en el sitio y se permitió llorar en silencio, pues no había nadie allí que presenciase ese momento de quiebre.

Pero como si su hermana tuviese algún radar, sexto sentido, intuición femenina o cualquiera de esas alegorías, no había tenido mejor idea que pasar a visitarlo pocos minutos después, cuando el llanto era indisimulable a esas alturas.

Gokudera sabía que se trataba de ella porque era la única persona que tenía una copia de sus llaves. Aunque lo intentó no pudo componerse a tiempo.

Sólo le quedaba rezar para que Bianchi dejara las dichosas viandas que había ido a llevarle y se marchase de una bendita vez, pero si creía que su hermana tenía un corazón de piedra, que no lo quería o que no lo veía como lo que en verdad era para ella, se equivocaba.

Cierto es que se quedó congelada en el sitio, pero porque no esperaba encontrar a su hermano en ese estado tan deprimente, no por indiferencia.

No recordaba bien la última vez que lo había visto llorar de esa manera y no dudaba que había sido cuando eran pequeños. Tal vez cuando su mamá había muerto.

Se mordió los labios sin saber cómo actuar en ese crucial momento, porque ella también reconocía que no tenían una relación entrañable. Asumía que Gokudera no le tenía el mismo cariño fraternal.

Podía parecer y ser frívola por momentos, pero tenía su límite, y el límite era claramente ese: cuando alguien importante para ella sufría, especialmente por amor. Sintió un desborde de ternura mezclada con impotencia; sin decir nada se sentó en la cama.

—Vete, Bianchi, déjame en paz —pidió, molesto con la particularidad de que su hermana intentara hacer algo al respecto. No necesitaba nada de nadie en ese momento, mucho menos de ella; únicamente estar solo.

Pero Bianchi no se mostró afectada por el aparente desprecio, estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que se acostó a su lado aferrándolo entre sus brazos, para luego acomodarlo mejor sobre sus pechos en un abrazo maternal. Gokudera se removió inquieto, pero poco a poco la queja murió en su garganta y finalmente se dejó subyugar por ese calor tan especial que comenzaba a apreciar. Había olvidado lo que era un abrazo y dicha muestra de afecto por parte de Bianchi le recordaba tan vagamente a su madre que no quiso deshacer el contacto.

Ella permaneció en silencio; sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse se limitó a abrazarlo fuerte y a acariciarle la espalda. De esa manera Gokudera volvió a quedarse dormido.

Fue en ese momento que Bianchi tomó la decisión de pedirle un favor a Reborn; era lo único que podía hacer por su hermano, o que sentía que podía hacer por él. Recién se daba cuenta de que el asunto era más serio de lo imaginado, y no le perturbaba en absoluto descubrir tan de golpe que su hermano tenía esos gustos. Bien, debía darle la razón a Reborn y a Shamal, que la partiera un rayo por haber sido tan ciega hasta el momento. Y no le importaba en verdad, porque para ella el amor verdadero no se valía de algo tan trivial como el género, lo que sí le preocupaba era que su hermano no supiera lidiar bien con ello, como ya había sabido demostrarlo en el presente.

No había pasado un mes desde el declive y no sabía cuánto más soportaría Hayato. Que aparentara ser fuerte por fuera y en sus actitudes no significaba que realmente lo fuera por dentro. Ella lo sabía; le aterraba confiar en las personas porque temía resultar decepcionado y lastimado, como comúnmente solía sentirse. Eran de los que esperaban demasiado de las personas. Y si Tsuna lo lastimaba de alguna manera sería irreparable para Hayato porque, maldita sea, lo tenía a ese crío desgarbado en un condenado pedestal.

Le llenaría la boca de veneno si se atrevía a lastimar a su hermano de alguna manera. Así no fuera intencional.

Cuando Gokudera despertó estaba solo en su apartamento y ya era de noche. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había una nota escueta de su hermana.

"Tienes comida para todo el mes. Debes descansar"

Sentía que había _descansado_ demasiado en el hospital. Tomó las llaves y salió con la idea fija de ir a hacerle una visita casual al décimo; no sólo para estar al tanto de todo lo que se había perdido en la escuela, más bien porque necesitaba asegurarse de que por estar alejado de él nadie le había usurpado el lugar de mano derecha que tanto le costaba hacerse.

No llegó demasiado lejos pues bajo el alero de la puerta estaba el bebé. Lo miró de una manera tan particular que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tenía algo importante para decirle y esa expresión seria en el Arcobaleno lograba socavarlo.

—Justo estaba yendo para la casa del décimo —miró su reloj de pulsera, no eran horas de ir a hacer una visita "casual".

—Antes de que veas a Tsuna tenemos que hablar, Gokudera.

—¿Pasó algo?

La mirada de Reborn se ocultó tras el sombrero. Sí, había pasado mucho en la vida de los jóvenes, pero no sería él quien les diera en esa oportunidad una bofeteada de realidad.

—No es el punto-

—Si va a empezar de nuevo con eso de que no tengo que meterme en problemas…

—No —lo interrumpió—, eres todo un caso y ya perdí las esperanzas contigo —escaló el muro hasta acomodarse en él—. ¿Te interesa seguir siendo parte de la familia Vongola? ¿Te interesa seguir siendo la supuesta mano derecha de Tsuna? ¿Te interesa conservar tu lugar aquí?

—C-Claro… —no entendía a qué venían todas esas preguntas retóricas. Como si Reborn no supiera cuán importante eran para él todas esas cuestiones.

—Entonces, sabes que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para conservar un poco de cordura o dignidad, incluso a veces hasta para conservar un puesto —no sabía cómo ser claro sin llegar al punto de ser hiriente, porque por muy deslenguado e impasible que le gustase ser, Reborn sabía ser delicado cuando la situación lo requería—. Sacrificar la felicidad por el bien de otro, eres bueno en eso, ¿verdad? O al menos lo eras hasta que te diste cuenta de lo que todos ya nos habíamos dado cuenta antes.

Gokudera trató de no sonrojarse para darle la razón con el gesto al bebé. Maldición, ¿desde cuándo todos sabían lo que le pasaba con el décimo? Odiaba ser el último en enterarse de sus propios sentimientos.

—Sea claro, Reborn-san, no estoy de humor para acertijos.

—Todos estamos algo preocupados por tu extraño proceder, es por eso que me tomé la libertad de darte un tiempo para que reorganices tus prioridades. Eres joven, Gokudera… tienes una vida por delante y Tsuna te necesita a su lado.

—Lo sé —sonrió con emoción y orgullo de que Reborn fuera quien se lo dijera—, sé que el décimo me necesita a su lado.

—Pero así no le sirves —negó con la cabeza—, así le traes problemas y preocupaciones.

—Lo… sé —murmuró borrando esa felicidad momentánea que lo había abrumado—Sé que últimamente no estoy resultando muy útil.

Reborn sonrió de una manera que apenas era visible. Sabía que debía convencerlo a Gokudera de eso para que aceptara, o en caso contrario ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello sería capaz de tomar una necesaria y medicinal distancia de Tsuna.

—Puedes ser útil, de todo modos —argumentó—, hay miles de maneras en las que una mano derecha puede trabajar. No se trata sólo de ser un guardaespaldas. La mafia no es sólo matar gente y ganar dinero.

—Creo que entiendo.

—Entonces si entiendes tengo algo para proponerte; es un trabajo que no sólo te ayudará a adquirir experiencia en otros campos igualmente esenciales para ser una mano derecha digna, además te ayudará a tener la mente despejada… lejos de Tsuna.

En ese punto Gokudera plantó una expresión de profunda desconfianza. Podía ser un crío ante la mirada de Reborn, pero no era un idiota tampoco. Negó con la cabeza de manera tozuda, ya había pasado por esa situación en el pasado y su respuesta en el presente sería claramente un renovado y tajante "no". Ni muerto se alejaría de su adorado décimo, porque si algo llegara a pasarle estando lejos de él no se lo perdonaría nunca a sí mismo.

—Seré horriblemente franco —avisó sin remordimiento alguno—: estando enamorado eres diez veces más inútil que Tsuna, y con eso lo digo todo. Así que antes de darme una negativa escúchame atentamente y sin interrumpirme —hizo aparecer su pistola de León, en un gesto claramente amenazante—, o tendré que hacerte entender mi punto a la fuerza.

Gokudera tragó saliva y no se atrevió a contrariarlo. Guardó silencio y se dejó convencer, escuchando argumentos válidos sobre sus funciones como guardián.

Había mucho por hacer dentro de la mafia, mucho trabajo que recaería sobre los hombros del décimo una vez que asumiera; y como buena mano derecha debía estar preparado para ayudarlo a sobrellevar ese trajín.

Esa noche no fue a visitar a Tsuna. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar. Reborn se fue sintiendo que la visita no había sido en vano. Cuando Tsuna lo vio ingresar por la ventana le salió quejarse espontáneamente.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Cosas de adultos. —El chico torció los labios en un gesto de incredulidad— ¿Mañana saldrás otra vez con Kyoko? —preguntó con falsa casualidad, acostándose perezosamente en su hamaca.

Tsuna arqueó las cejas y con cierto aire bribón le respondió.

—Esas son _cosas de niños_.

Reborn esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Había sido una buena respuesta para lo que podía esperar de Tsuna. Se notaba que había madurado a pasos agigantados. Los chicos crecían tan rápido que hasta le hacían sentir viejo.

…

No pudo ocultar la emoción que lo colmó cuando vio a Gokudera esperándolo en el lugar de siempre, sentado sobre el muro bajo de la misma casa. Trotó hasta la esquina para llegar más rápido y cuando frenó ante él hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Qué bueno verte, Gokudera. La escuela no es igual…

—¿Me he perdido de muchas cosas? ¿Pasó algo interesante…?

Ambos rieron bajito frente a la torpeza y la necesidad de decirse muchas cosas. Reanudaron la marcha hacia el colegio y fue Tsuna quien retomó la palabra.

—Sí, han pasado muchas cosas en la escuela, pero… a ti te va bien así que no te será difícil ponerte al día con la tarea.

—¡Chicos! —La voz de Yamamoto interrumpió una plática que recién había comenzado. Gokudera insultó interiormente a su compañero porque solía atesorar esas cuadras que caminaba a solas con el décimo como momentos muy preciados—. Pasé por tu casa —le dijo a Tsuna—, y tu mamá me dijo que habías salido temprano así que eché a correr para alcanzarlos. Hola, Gokudera. —El mentado correspondió el saludo con un gruñido que intentaba ser un "hola" y que murió en el intento—. Es bueno verte entero —continuó, para después volver a dirigirse a Tsuna—¿Has estudiado para el examen? Yo no pude terminar el trabajo práctico de comunicaciones, encima mi papá me tuvo toda la tarde de ayer cortando pescado, creo que hasta soñé con peces ¡haha! Es dura la temporada alta de verano, aunque también es buena para el negocio...

—Cielo santo —murmuró la Tormenta—, había olvidado lo _enérgico_ que eres por la mañana.

—Ey, que tampoco estuviste en el hospital toda una vida —rió el beisbolista con despreocupación.

Gokudera solía tildarlo de "charlatán mañanero", pero es que no podía evitarlo. A Yamamoto le salía naturalmente ser feliz y social.

—Hubiera querido a tener que soportar estas mañanas.

Yamamoto volvió a reír con ganas como si el otro hubiera contado un chiste. ¿No se enteraba? No le estaba haciendo ningún cumplido, hasta si quería podía tomarlo como una queja o un insulto. Tsuna, en cambio, sonrió hinchado de felicidad.

—Es genial.

—¿Qué cosa, décimo? ¿Qué al idiota le dé un acceso de verborragia todas las putas mañanas?

—Nada, nada —Tsuna no quiso explicar a qué iba su expresión, pero le parecía genial poder disfrutar de esos instantes tan cotidianos. Porque eran en esos momentos efímeros que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con sus amigos.

Yamamoto de buen humor, Gokudera ladrándole, Haru saludándolos al paso cuando se cruzaban, mientras el Sol —literalmente y por Ryohei— los seguía, iluminándoles el camino.

—¿Y, Tsuna? ¿Vendrán más tarde? —preguntó Yamamoto sin dejar de hablar y sin inmutarse de que Gokudera se estuviera quejando del pormenor—¿O saldrás con Kyoko otra vez?

En ese punto el silencio fue realmente acojonante, a tal punto que incluso se preguntó si había dicho algo muy malo. Revisó mentalmente la oración y no encontraba ninguna anomalía o nada que fuera secreto de estado. De todos modos pensó en pedir disculpas, pero Tsuna se le adelantó.

—Pues, no sé. Tal vez —no tenía coraje para mirar de soslayo a su otro guardián y siguió con la vista fija al frente—. El examen de hoy será difícil —dijo por decir y para cambiar de tema.

Gokudera frunció el ceño. Aparentemente no había estado un año o toda una vida internado en el hospital, pero sí el suficiente para que las _cosas_ cambiasen, para que algo importante pasase en la vida del décimo sin que él pudiera ser parte.

¿Y por qué, que alguien le explicase, el mundo se empecinaba en ocultarle lo evidente? Como si buscaran no lastimarlo, como si supieran lo que no era capaz de verbalizar. Detestaba la lástima, detestaba que el idiota del béisbol se quedase callado y serio, cuidando de sus palabras. No necesitaba esa misericordia, él era fuerte.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Gokudera notó con incomodidad los murmullos de las chicas —y de algunos chicos—, trató de no prestarles atención y se concentró en evadir a Hibari. La simple idea de cruzárselo en los pasillos le hacía subir la bilis y los colores; temía tener un cartel en la frente que develase su más reciente y morboso secreto.

Se pegó como siempre al décimo, pero en algún momento Tsuna se las ingenió para escabullirse de su cuidado y Gokudera acabó solo y desmoralizado. Necesitaba huir y pensó que lo mejor sería refugiarse en la azotea. Grave error, porque esa zona parecía ser propiedad de la Nube, cuando en realidad lo era toda la escuela.

No alcanzó a subir: por el pasillo se acercaba su peor pesadilla. Intentó mostrarse digno al darse cuenta de que no tenía adonde escapar —y por orgullo no pensaba echar a correr—, sin embargo por mucho que quiso mirarlo altivamente, supo que su expresión iba cargada de culpa y vergüenza.

—¿Tienes el dinero?

—¿Qué dinero? —levantó un hombro, desafiante.

—No me hagas repetirlo —plantó un gesto de hastío apenas perceptible.

Gokudera miró disimuladamente a sus costados, ¿dónde se metía la gente cuando más la necesitaba? Por lo general prescindía de ella, pero vaya que le vendría bien en ese momento una muchedumbre.

—No tengo dinero. —Lamentablemente esa era una verdad porque Bianchi había cumplido con su amenaza y la extensión de su tarjeta bancaria era una dolorosa utopía en el presente.

Tragó grueso, podía ver en la expresión de Hibari no sólo decepción por su respuesta, sino también una malsana sensación de victoria aunada a un brillo lujurioso en los ojos.

Existían otras formas de pago, eso le había dejado en claro, pero por Buda que no lo haría. Todavía conservaba algo de dignidad.

—Ey, chicos —alguien apareció por el pasillo lateral—; no se estarán matando, ¿verdad? —Ryohei intervino a tiempo.

Hasta ese momento se había mantenido apartado, pero acabó por preocuparse al ver la expresión de Gokudera. Asimismo Hibari no era muy dado a mantener largas conversaciones con ninguno de ellos.

El presidente del comité disciplinario, en respuesta, enseñó amenazantemente una tonfa.

—No te incumbe, Sasagawa. ¿O tú también quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte?

—Tranquilo, hombre, sólo quería poner paños fríos —argumentó.

—Tsk —la Nube plantó un gesto ligero de asco—, urticaria me dan las manadas de herbívoros. No me aparearé con ustedes, débiles.

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo con una expresión de desconcierto épica. Por lo general Hibari era dado a soltar frases inentendibles, pero esa además de serlo era excesivamente perturbadora.

—¡¿Y quién quiere aparearse contigo? —Gokudera reaccionó tarde, agitando un puño que enseguida guardó al darse cuenta de que esa provocación podía jugarle en contra; pero contrario a lo temido Hibari ni siquiera volteó a mirarlos.

—Además una manada de herbívoros deberían ser más de dos… —analizó el Sol en un murmullo—y los humanos somos omnívoros y… —alzó los brazos al cielo—¡esto es un análisis extremo!

—Tú eres extremadamente idiota —farfulló su compañero dando la vuelta para seguir caminando en el sentido contrario por el que se había ido Hibari, pero enseguida volteó para aclarar un punto importante—, y no necesito que tú vengas a poner paños fríos, ¿está claro?

—Ey, que pensé que estabas en dificultades, o sea… Hibari últimamente te la tiene jurada y…

—¡No pienses! —se recargó contra la baranda, mirando el piso inferior desde la ventana. Lanzó un suspiro escandaloso al darse cuenta de que el otro seguía parado a su lado—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—La escuela es grande, vete por ahí.

—¿Y Sawada?

—No lo tengo en el bolsillo.

—Debe estar con mi hermana —en ese punto la expresión de Ryohei varió imperceptiblemente, sólo alguien cercano a él, como Gokudera, podía darse cuenta de ese cambio—, últimamente se la pasan juntos.

—Y a mí qué —infantilmente agitó los hombros con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro que a Ryohei hasta le dio gracia, pero no estaba para reír. La situación era delicada.

—No me lo dicen, pero… creo que son novios —frunció el ceño—, me pondría extremadamente feliz saberlo porque, bueno… Sawada es genial, ¿no?

—Sí, el décimo es… genial —su frente se pegó contra el vidrio.

Si el mismo cabeza de césped se lo estaba haciendo querer ver con tacto, ya podía darlo por hecho. Se había perdido de _mucho_ durante esas semanas.

—No quiero que mi hermana sufra.

—El décimo no sería capaz de lastimarla, lo sabes.

—Sí, sí… no digo eso, sólo que Tsuna es un poco… distraído —y sin más dio la vuelta—¡Bueno, cabeza de pulpo, nos vemos!

Gokudera pateó la pared, ¿qué era eso de soltarle semejante bomba para irse por el pasillo como si nada? Ahora que se quedase a darle explicaciones, como mínimo. No obstante Gokudera no tuvo valor para frenarlo, no quería tocar ese delicado tema con él, aunque en su fuero más interno agradecía ese momento de lucidez. Qué irónico decir que el mismísimo sol había iluminado un poco su vida, o al menos la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido.

Con férrea decisión buscó a Kyoko Sasagawa encontrándola en el patio conversando con Hana y, oh, casualidad, también junto al décimo. El timbre sonó dando fin con el receso y se tuvo que atragantar con lo que quería soltar a rajatabla.

—Décimo —dijo en cambio al no poder encarar a Kyoko—, lo estuve buscando.

—¿Vamos? —propuso Tsuna caminando a la par en dirección al aula.

El día transcurrió con notable lentitud; cada tanto la mirada de Gokudera se pasaba de Kyoko a Tsuna, de manera insistente y tan absorta que no había prestado nada de atención a la última clase. A la salida se escabulló dándole alcance a la muchacha.

Kyoko casi se muere del susto cuando Gokudera le frenó el paso en el pasillo de salida.

—El décimo… Tsuna —se corrigió—es la persona más genial del mundo.

—Gokudera-kun —murmuró la chica, mirando a Hana como si le estuviera suplicando por auxilio—. Lo sé —intentó no temerle y mostrarse predispuesta a hablar.

—Merece ser feliz.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —sonrió.

Hana arqueó las cejas preguntándose qué clase de mal mental aquejaba al mono que tenía por compañero para salir con eso de la nada, no obstante simuló estar prestando atención a su casillero.

—Sé que no eres mala chica —él también hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrarse tan atemorizante, lejos de conseguirlo—; pero me gustaría dejarte en claro un par de cosas.

—Bien —pronunció dudando de darle esa libertad. Detrás del chico logró ver una silueta que reconocía.

—Juro por mi madre —aseveró— que si el décimo resulta herido por tu culpa, de alguna manera —acomodó las ideas desordenadas dentro de su cabeza.

—Gokudera —intentó interrumpirle Kyoko, pero el mentado ya estaba envalentonado con su discurso.

—No importa de qué manera, pero si lo lastimas seriamente juro me va a valer un carajo que seas una chica e incluso lo más importante para él —se cruzó de brazos—, te las verás conmigo y te puedo asegurar que será muy doloroso para ti.

Kyoko cerró los ojos al ver la expresión de Tsuna tras la espalda de Hayato, este no logró darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que el mismo futuro jefe de la familia Vongola no estalló.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Gokudera?

—¡Décimo! —dijo de una manera por completo dócil y redimida, tan dispar a la mostrada ante Kyoko.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarla así? —No podía creerlo, Kyoko no merecía ese trato. Gokudera a veces se pasaba de la raya y había cosas que Tsuna no pensaba tolerar, así viniesen de él.

—¡No la estaba amenazando, sólo estaba diciéndole que…!

—¡Tranquilos, chicos! —rogó Kyoko tratando de interceder e intuyendo acertadamente que Tsuna estaba molesto por haber escuchado la mitad de la conversación.

Las palabras de Gokudera fuera de contexto podían sonar verdaderamente duras, pero Kyoko había entendido muy bien las intenciones de la Tormenta y no se sentía ofendida en lo absoluto, incluso lo entendía y hasta le alegraba ver que Tsuna tenía amigos que lo querían tanto y hasta ese punto.

—¡Te has extralimitado, Gokudera!

—Décimo no se enoje por favor, yo…

—¡¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Estás demente! —ya no lucía enojado, pero sí dolido que era mucho peor—¡Por lo general tolero todo de ti, pero esto me supera! ¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así, no eres quién!

—Yo sólo quería… —no sabía qué ni cómo explicarse.

—¡Sé muy bien lo que vas a decir, sé muy bien qué crees que lo haces por mi!

—No me grite.

—A veces eres demasiado absorbente, Gokudera —le reprochó con más calma—. Pídele disculpas a Kyoko.

—No hace falta, Tsuna, no peleen —pidió ella notando que Gokudera estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Y es que para el guardián una reprimenda tan directa por parte del décimo era algo que no podía ni sabía tolerar. Era el infierno mismo.

—¡Pídele disculpas o me enojaré de verdad, Gokudera!

—Pero décimo, yo… nada más quería asegurarme de dejarle en claro que lo cuidase, sólo eso.

—Y no eres quién para exigírselo —menos que menos de ese modo, pensó.

—Sí que lo soy, yo soy… —iba a decir lo que Tsuna adivinó que iba a decir.

—Aléjate de ella y no le vuelvas a hablar en esos términos hasta que le pidas disculpas —la tomó gentilmente del brazo—, a veces te tengo demasiado paciencia, pero sabes que con ella… —negó con la cabeza—, no, Gokudera. Lo sabes bien.

El mentado entendía lo que había querido decirle a media lengua.

—¡Está bien, lo siento! —Accedió finalmente—¡No me odie por cuidarlo y quererlo!  
>—¡Si vas cuidarme y quererme así, gracias, pero no lo necesito!<p>

—¡Ya, ya, chicos! —Yamamoto decidió intervenir al ver que Hayato estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Todos los guardianes sabían lo sensible que se ponía la Tormenta cuando el jefe lo desacreditaba o retaba, y la discusión se estaba yendo de tema.

—Me cansa —murmuró Tsuna bajando la vista al suelo y si bien se refería a la situación, y no a la actitud de Gokudera, este lo tomó personal creyendo que lo decía por él. Llegado a ese punto, el papelón y el rejunte de alumnos que murmuraban era tal que decidió dar la vuelta y marcharse de allí con lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba intacto.

—¡Gokudera! —intentó llamarlo Takeshi en vano.

Se alejaba por el pasillo con la mejor serenidad que podía conseguir. Lo único que tenía presente en ese momento era escapar de esa bochornosa situación. Habrase visto, una mano derecha reprendida así.

Uno de tercero se burló de él en la puerta, haciendo mención de los celos que todos habían advertido y ganando a cambio un pack de dinamita.

Eso fue lo último que supo Tsuna de su guardián a la salida de la escuela.

Temblaba; tal vez de enojo o tal vez de angustia, pero sentía el cuerpo vibrar y unas irrefrenables ganas de romper todo a su paso. Y por lo general Tsuna no era de reaccionar, ni así ni de ninguna forma, pero sencillamente se había sentido superado por la situación. Demasiados cambios en poco tiempo y él no sabía lidiar con la presión.

—Tsuna-kun —murmuró Kyoko tratando de explicarle lo que ella había entendido del comportamiento borde de Gokudera.

—Lo siento, Kyoko. Hoy no te acompañaré a tu casa, ¿sí? Quiero irme a la mía, necesito… quiero estar solo —se frotó un ojo como si así lograse organizar el embrollo de pensamientos y emociones—, Hana irá contigo, ¿verdad?

—No hay problema —le sonrió con desánimo—, no te enojes con Gokudera, él te quiere… a su manera.

—Lo sé —intentó decirlo con una sonrisa, pero no pudo—. No estoy enojado con él.

—No lo hizo con maldad.

Tsuna asintió sin ánimos de conversar del tema con ella, la dejó junto a una indiferente Hana y salió por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido Gokudera, primero con calma y luego corriendo a la par de Yamamoto cuando Hibari fue a ver a la salida quien había roto su escuela.

Caminaron en silencio unas cuantas cuadras; cada tanto Takeshi lo miraba de reojo para percibir, sin dificultad alguna, la expresión concienzuda y agobiada de Tsuna. No sabía si era prudente hablar del tema, pero pronto llegarían a la casa de él y no quería irse sin expresar lo que pensaba.

—Espero que esté bien…

—¿Eh? —Tsuna pareció volver en sí y reparar en que no caminaba solo.

—Ey, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? —preguntó con una afable sonrisa—Hay tiramisú.

Tsuna asintió desganado; no tenía ganas de comer tiramisú, pero tampoco de regresar a su casa y soportar sobre él las miradas de Reborn acusando un "te lo dije, te lo quise hacer ver mucho antes de que pasara".

Ya en la tienda, Yamamoto pudo tratar el problema de Gokudera con Tsuna. Que la mayor parte del tiempo pareciera que él nunca se enteraba de nada, no quería decir que en verdad estuviera disimulando no saber.

—El bebé me contó —murmuró Takeshi con una seriedad no muy usual en él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre Gokudera… me contó algunas cosas personales como lo que pasó con su madre. Y sé que para él… tú eres muy importante.

Tsuna suspiró. Él también sabía todas esas cosas, Bianchi también le había dicho en alguna que otra ocasión —la última vez en el hospital— que su hermano nunca había tenido gente tan importante para él a su alrededor.

—A las personas así les cuesta… —continuó el beisbolista—, les cuesta mucho hablar de sus emociones o expresarlas. Eso me dijo el bebé —notando que había acaparado la atención de Tsuna continuó con más confianza—, pero eso no quiere decir que igualmente no las sienta.

—Por supuesto, es una persona después de todo. Por mucho autosuficiente que se muestre…

—Claro —completó—, todos queremos y necesitamos afecto —asintió—. ¿Sabes? Sé que Gokudera me considera su amigo.

Tsuna arqueó una ceja y carcajeó apenas, lejos de querer ofenderlo; no es que no le creyera simplemente es que era risible suponerlo por muy obvio que fuera.

—Me doy cuenta por la manera en la que pregunta por mis ausencias, ¿recuerdas cuando me fui de viaje con mi padre a Kyoto y no les dije nada porque no tuve tiempo? —Le refrescó la memoria—Me dijo "¿Dónde te habías metido, idiota? El décimo pudo haber necesitado tu inútil ayuda y tú no dabas señales de vida. Pasé por tu casa día y noche y ni noticias"

—Sí, algo de eso escuché —dijo con desinterés en la plática, porque por lo general Gokudera siempre estaba quejándose. Agotado, se dejó caer prácticamente sobre la mesa.

—Cuando me vio, sonrió. No fue una sonrisa visible. —Chistó—No sé cómo explicarlo, por lo general algunas emociones no se ven —Tsuna asintió dándole a entender que captaba lo que quería decirle—, pero yo me daba cuenta, veía alivio en él, que estaba contento de que ninguna de sus suposiciones sobre abducciones y seres de otros planetas tuvieran cabida. —Hizo una breve pausa nostálgica—Aunque insiste en eso de que soy de otro planeta —rió con ganas.

En ese punto Tsuna se incorporó del todo, parpadeando, como si de nuevo volviera a darse cuenta de que en el fondo Takeshi era mucho más maduro y sabio de lo que osaban suponer; incluyéndose él mismo con su híper intuición. Y capaz sólo Reborn había logrado ver esa esencia en Yamamoto.

—Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo: que él me quiere —argumentó Tsuna con fastidio—; y lo sé muy bien.

—Pero parece que tú no te das cuenta de que también lo quieres _mucho_ —rió de nuevo llevándose una cucharada del postre a la boca.

—Claro que lo quiero… —su frente golpeó contra la madera—Oh, Dios… ahora en este momento debe estar cortándose las venas con una hoja de papel, es tan extremista por momentos.

—Ajá —reconoció.

—Y yo estoy aquí comiendo tiramisú —apuntaló con desprecio; dándose cuenta de inmediato del tono empleado trató de sonar cordial—¡y está muy rico! Pero… —se puso de pie—Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo… no quiero dejar las cosas así —antes de irse del todo volteó para decirle desde la puerta del local—¡Gracias, Yamamoto, gracias de verdad!

Yamamoto alzó los hombros. Él no había hecho nada excepcional más que soltar un par de pensamientos al azar; encima no había podido decirle lo que en teoría quería conversar, pero si Tsuna estaba satisfecho y había llegado a una resolución positiva, bien por él. Bien por Gokudera. Bien por la familia Vongola, antes de que terminara por caerse a pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

—_No, Hibari no lo violó. Puede considerarse un dub-con, pero aun así no hubo sexo. Soy de pensar que por muy forro que parezca Hibari no está en la familia Vongola por obra y gracia del cielo (nunca mejor dicho) ni por la necesidad de llenar un cupo. La Nube está para cuidar a los demás integrantes de su familia desde la distancia, es por este gran motivo que, por mucho que Hibari me quiera hacer creer lo contrario, sé que en el fondo los cuida y los aprecia. Sería incapaz de lastimarlos. Que no lo demuestre abiertamente es otra cosa y que es un abusón, eso ya lo sabemos. Es más criminal que toda la mafia junta XD, pero no lo creo capaz de violar (o lastimar de alguna manera irreparable) a Gokudera. Sí de extorsionarlo con y por sexo :D; pero ese ya es otro tema._

_Tuve un día de mierda, y aunque este capítulo lo tengo listo hace una semana, recién hoy me hice de tiempo para subirlo. Y me hice de tiempo justamente porque como fue un día de mierda, llegué a casa y me dije "al carajo con el mundo, quiero escribir/publicar/ociar". Vuelvo al estudio (el siguiente capítulo ya casi lo tengo listo, toca revisarlo más minuciosamente porque es vital).  
><em>

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Prometo responder los comentarios mañana, apenas me levante y desayune. Hoy estoy muy cansada y necesito una cama donde fenecer plácidamente hasta que se me hinche el pupo (?) Llevo veinticuatro horas sin dormir, pero no quería dejar pasar un día más sin subir este capítulo. Al final, en las aclaraciones, sigo dando lata. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Se había colocado los auriculares del reproductor de música y había caminado por las calles de Namimori menos frecuentadas, tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido; pero más lo intentaba, menos lo conseguía.<p>

Y la música no le ayudaba en nada a sentirse menos miserable, al contrario. Pasaba cada canción tratando de buscar letras alegres o melodías movidas, pero sus gustos musicales eran raros además de lúgubres.

No había querido volver a la soledad de su apartamento, porque sabía que estando solo acabaría por quebrarse, en cambio en la calle debía componerse. Pero ya estaba harto… de la música de su reproductor y de la gente a su alrededor; de las sonrisas y de las evidentes parejas. De todo el buen humor que contrastaba notablemente con su interior.

Se sentó en la plaza, se hamacó unos segundos y esquivó a los conocidos. No quería cruzarse con nadie, sin embargo era consciente de que eso era prácticamente imposible en una ciudad tan pequeña. Tarde o temprano acabaría cruzándose no con uno, sino con todos sus conocidos.

Volvió al apartamento cuando estuvo seguro de que la tristeza se había convertido en enojo. De esa forma simplemente estaría furioso, pero al menos no se tiraría en su cama a sentirse más infeliz de lo que ya de por sí se sentía.

Se sentiría sofocado encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su pequeña morada, pero no tenía más lugares adonde ir. No tenía amigos a quienes visitar para conversar y distraerse, no tenía alguna actividad fija como ir al gimnasio para descargar tensiones, ni tampoco un trabajo que le mantuviese la mente ocupada.

De todos modos no tuvo tiempo para sentir pena de sí mismo o de la horrible persona que creía ser, porque en la puerta de su apartamento y bajo el alero alguien lo esperaba.

Tsuna se puso de pie como si despertara de un difuso letargo. Atinó a acercarse primero con prisa, luego con duda. No sabía bien cómo empezar a enmendar lo que estaba roto y la sorpresa de Gokudera era tal que acabó por asumir que había cometido un error en ir a verlo.

—Vine porque… quería verte y… hablar. Yo…

—Décimo —murmuró, _diez mil años después_ y tratando de salir del asombro.

Tsuna, nervioso, metió las manos dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones y se balanceó. Gokudera pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta preguntándose si debía sentirse contento por esa inesperada visita o todo lo contrario. Porque Tsuna podía estar allí para decirle aquellas cuestiones que no quería oír; ni ese día, ni nunca.

Prendió la luz al darse cuenta de que era necesaria y dejó el morral sobre la mesa. Por ese detalle Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo evidente: después de la escuela no había vuelto al apartamento.

—Lo lamento mucho —continuó al ver que Gokudera no parecía ser capaz de reaccionar—, sé que a veces soy un poco injusto contigo —notando que su guardián le prestaba más atención siguió adelante con la disculpa que había pre-ensayado—; sé que a veces no soy un excelente amigo…

—Décimo —negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo una perorata que recién comenzaba—, eso debería decir yo.

—No —contradijo con una voz quebrada que intentaba ser firme—, no quiero que pienses de esa forma. ¿Sabes a cuántas personas les gustaría tener a alguien así? Tal vez sea cierto eso de que eres absorbente —bajó la vista al suelo, no era fácil hablar de emociones tan complejas sin sentir incomodidad y vergüenza por el simple hecho de hacerlo—, pero sé que me cuidas… no todo el mundo tiene amigos que se preocupen tanto por uno y… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Entiendo —intentó sonreírle, pero la mueca fue extraña al estar ligeramente empañada por la culpa.

—No quise ser hiriente —siguió disculpándose innecesariamente—. Es sólo que… Kyoko…

—Ya lo sé —no quería hablar de eso, por el amor del Primo Vongola, no quería—. No hace falta que me dé explicaciones.

—Siento que sí porque… te dije cosas que…

—Tiene razón, a veces me dejo llevar mucho —admitió carraspeando en señal de inconformidad con la conversación. Él no creía en verdad que fuera exagerado, sin embargo quería simpatizar con su jefe en ese momento de reconciliación—, pero todo lo que hago, lo hago porque… —no completó la oración. De todos supo que lo entendía porque le había sonreído.

—Entonces —balbuceó al preguntarlo—¿seguimos siendo amigos? ¿No estamos peleados?

—Yo nunca dejé de ser su amigo, ni nunca voy a dejar de serlo —frunció el ceño al reparar en lo que estaba diciendo porque, maldición, precisamente quería dejar de serlo. Desde hacía meses que no pretendía ser su amigo. Y aunque no se atrevía a reconocerlo, incluso su mano derecha.

—Entonces no me mires así —pidió con dolor.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así —reiteró, sin saber cómo explicar lo mucho que le perturbaba esa expresión de fatalidad en su guardián—, luces como… triste o descontento.

—No es por usted, décimo —luego se corrigió al reflexionar—, o sí, pero no es por esto. Es por… otras cosas.

—¿Qué "otras cosas"? —preguntó con desconfianza, sentía que era una mentira de Gokudera para tapar lo irrebatible, para esconder que era él el responsable.

—Pues —no supo si era momento para decirlo, por el contexto—, no quiero que piense que es una especie de… revancha o… algo similar.

—No entiendo —y fue sincero.

—Reborn-san me ha propuesto un trabajo —explicó con simulada emoción.

La sonrisa que le nació estaba ligeramente eclipsada por el ahogo y la duda, porque no estaba muy seguro de estar tomando la decisión correcta. ¿Quién puede saber a tan temprana edad los pasos correctos a dar?

El futuro _es_ presente. Ciertamente los pasos a dar pueden ser incorrectos sin importar la edad que se tenga, el asunto radica en no temer avanzar y sí temer el estancamiento. Huir de él y no intimidarse ante el fracaso puede ser la clave para no sofocarse en vanos _por qué _y casualidades inventadas a modos de pretextos, que no existen.

La Tormenta siguió adelante con su retórica artificial, al darse cuenta que lo estaban dejando hablar a sus anchas.

—Es una buena oportunidad para mejorar, porque ¿sabe? Una mano derecha no es sólo un guardaespaldas. El idiota del béisbol y el cabeza de césped tienen músculos de sobra, pero hay otras cuestiones…

Tsuna lo escuchaba desganado, porque no le interesaba en ese momento la mafia.

La mafia… con Gokudera siempre era igual; parecían no tener otro punto en común y eso no sólo le fastidiaba, le dolía, que era mucho peor.

Y lo escuchó parlotear al respecto, sobre obligaciones, cargos, responsabilidades. Sobre las relaciones humanas, sobre países, guerras, dinero, sobornos. Sobre el carisma y la persuasión. Sobre la etiqueta y los eventos sociales de la mafia.

Siempre la mafia.

Por un momento Tsuna se abstrajo de la realidad, porque si bien no quería escuchar lo que Gokudera le estaba dando a entender, le resultaba imposible no caer en la cuenta de las solapadas intenciones.

—¿Entiende? —preguntó, al darse cuenta de que había hablado solo demasiado tiempo mientras el décimo lo observaba con esa expresión tan neutra que acabó por impacientarlo.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, quiere decir que seré la mejor mano derecha que el décimo pueda merecer —se jactó—. Eso significa.

—¿Y por qué Dino te ayudará? —Negó con la cabeza como si intentara captar la idea—¡Dino está en Italia! —reclamó con energía, como si en vez de soltar palabras tan sencillas hubiera dicho "Dino es el demonio".

Gokudera borró la sonrisa y el gesto amable de su rostro para parpadear confundido. ¿Qué había dicho de malo —otra vez— para suscitar el enojo del décimo? Intuir a qué se podía deber, en parte le alegraba y en parte le preocupaba, porque no quería hacerle sentir mal al décimo. Ni mucho menos culpable.

—Sí, está en Italia —continuó con tacto—, es por eso que deberé ir… un tiempo.

—¿Y la escuela?

—La puedo terminar allá, no es nada relevante —dijo, como si en vez de ser un adolescente cuya escuela debería ser su prioridad, lo fuera en cambio la mafia.

—¡¿Por qué? —intentó no sonar decepcionado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y que esa desazón se trasluciera en una queja que de implícita no tenía mucho—¿No era que te ibas a quedar siempre al lado mío?

Se sintió preso de un _déjà vu_ .Ya había pasado antes por esa historia y aunque en su momento le había resultado hasta cierto punto indiferente la decisión de Gokudera, en el presente no era tan así. Quizás porque el tiempo había pasado, logrando que el lazo con Gokudera se hiciera más sólido. Quizás porque dolía saber que lo estaba perdiendo y no poder hacer nada al respecto por llana cobardía.

—Si es por lo de Kyoko, yo… en verdad, no hace falta que le pidas perdón, pero…

—No, décimo —lo tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarlo, conmovido por ver una reacción que en verdad no esperaba en Tsuna. Hasta lo juzgó, creyendo que el décimo respiraría aliviado de saber que ya no tendría que lidiar con sus hormonas—, ¿ve? No quería que pensara que era por eso. No —reiteró con énfasis—Reborn me lo propuso hace un montón, en el hospital primero, después lo volvió a hacer cuando me dieron de alta… simplemente no había tomado la decisión, y todavía no la tomé del todo…

Tsuna, entonces, pensó correctamente que él mismo lo había orillado a tomar esa crucial decisión. ¿Verdad? Tal vez en parte sí, pero lo cierto es que Gokudera simplemente buscaba escapar de una situación que lo superaba, con la que no podía bregar.

La autoproclamada mano derecha no era tan firme, tan fuerte y tan fiel como parecía ser desde el principio. La autoproclamada mano derecha no era un mero subordinado, era un ser humano con sentimientos y desbarajustes internos como cualquier otro hombre pisando la Tierra.

Una vez más ambos se daban cuenta de que todo iba más allá de rangos y de la mafia. Incluso de la pura amistad.

Gokudera no pensaba irse a Italia para ser una mejor mano derecha, aprendiendo sobre relaciones humanas o administración, se iba porque buscaba escapar de aquello que ya no podía controlar.

El amor y el cariño de una persona es algo que nunca se puede controlar, y no podía tampoco acusar a Tsuna de ello.

Y allí, dándose cuenta de que al final lo había hecho sentirse culpable, no podía eludir la verdad de que estaba siendo egoísta con él y con la situación.

—Décimo —No quiso preguntar lo evidente, que si iba a llorar. De golpe y sin aviso lo abrazó con energía.

Sabía que los japoneses no eran muy adeptos a demostrar sus emociones de esa manera, pero estaban en el departamento, sin ojos curiosos que los juzgasen y podían dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

Tsuna no se mostró incómodo por el gesto, aunque en un primer instante sí sorprendido y por ende confundido; pero al pasar los segundos acabó por aferrarse de la camisa de su guardián, aspirando el perfume importado que se mezclaba con el sempiterno olor a tabaco.

—Yo… necesito saber si es verdad —dijo Tsuna, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no sería tan egoísta de exigirle que se quedase. Si la situación le lastimaba tanto como para dejar de lado su obsesión de mano derecha debía ser realmente serio. Y si Gokudera quería irse por ello, no se lo impediría. Era lo único que podía hacer por él. Ya que no podía corresponderle enteramente ni quererlo como quería a Kyoko, al menos debía dejarlo libre—. Necesito saber si en verdad te vas por eso o porque… porque yo hoy te grité todas esas cosas feas.

Gokudera separó un poco su cara para poder mirarlo, pero sin dejar abrazarlo. Era una situación extraña, nunca antes había tenido así al décimo, entre los brazos y con las miradas tan enlazadas.

¿Era ese el tan mentado "momento"? No lo sabía, pero sentía unas cosquillas en el vientre y la irrefrenable necesidad de rozar sus labios con los de él. Era una locura, sí, pero su jefe se había quedado muy pegado a su cuerpo, como si la proximidad de sus rostros no le importunase en lo más mínimo; al contrario, como si incluso buscase e incitase ese contacto de bocas.

Debía serlo… sí: _el momento_.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño preguntándose tontamente lo mismo, pero desde un punto de vista distinto. Al final, Hayato decidió dejar ese punto en claro, porque tanto silencio podía ser contraproducente. El décimo podía reparar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y tomar distancia.

—No, le juro que no es por eso. Iba a decírselo, sólo que no se dio el momento. O yo no encontré el momento. —Hablar logró hacer que sus labios cosquillearan apenas la piel del otro y ya no pudo resistir la tentación.

Prácticamente paralizado de miedo, llegó a la rápida conclusión de que si lo pensaba más acabaría por quedarse con las ganas. Y le resultaba tan injusta esa ecuación, porque al final el resultado sería obvio: Tsuna iría tras Kyoko. Ahora que ella parecía corresponderle era evidente en qué lugar quedaba él.

Debería conformarse únicamente con ser su amigo y su mano derecha, pero al menos le robaría un beso y después… y después _que pasara lo que pasara_; a esas alturas le daba igual.

Tsuna se mordió los labios para más tarde despegarlos levemente al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía. Como si buscara permitir esa osadía, como si cediera en su confusión.

Y pese a todo lo recelado, la sensación cálida y húmeda de la boca de otro chico aunada a la suya —y que ese otro chico fuera Gokudera— no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo, le había hecho sobresaltarse, asustado por lo extraño y ajeno, por lo intenso del beso y por la intimidad que otorgaba el mismo.

Tsuna no pudo contra el torrente de sensaciones y acabó por separarse con brusquedad, murmurando palabras inentendibles. No tenía coraje para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, no después de haberle permitido que lo besara de esa forma tan privada.

—Yo… no quiero que pienses mal de mí, yo… —dio la vuelta como si buscara sus enseres personales que había dejado en lo de Yamamoto—, esta noche saldré con Kyoko seguramente y…

—Décimo —intentó calmarlo al darse cuenta de lo muy aturdido y aterrado que estaba. Le perturbaba verlo así—, entiendo. No hace falta que explique nada.

—Kyoko es…

—Es su novia —completó, para después cerrar los ojos en un gesto de resignación—, es evidente.

—No, no es mi novia… todavía —explicó con aparente calma—, pero quiero que lo sea y yo… no puedo estar besándome con un chico si pretendo que ella…

—Lo entiendo. Y le doy las gracias —se sintió tan patético al admitir en voz alta que se conformaba con tan poco, pero vaya que era cierto. Se sentía satisfecho, como si hubiera recibido un regalo inmerecido.

No se sentía digno, ni del cariño de Tsuna, ni de sus besos o siquiera de sus abrazos. Porque era un desastre con nombre y apellido, porque le traía problemas y complicaciones, porque una supuesta mano derecha está para aligerarle el equipaje al jefe, no para sumarse como un drama más.

Se frotó la cara, como si buscara despertar de esa pesadilla o como si buscara limpiar y ocultar sus lágrimas. Volvió en sí cuando escuchó la puerta de calle abrirse y luego cerrarse.

El décimo había sido exageradamente rápido en irse. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

…

Esos días de receso escolar le sirvieron para tratar de tomar distancia de Gokudera y aclararse. Si bien sabía que su guardián lo cuidaba desde la sombras, no verlo era una buena manera de hacer de cuenta que el problema no existía.

Pasear junto a Kyoko, compartir helados y conversaciones le había servido para conocerla mejor y darse cuenta de que era una gran muchacha; pero por algún extraño motivo sus besos no se apreciaban de la misma manera.

Desde la primera vez que la había besado hasta la última no dejaba de compararlos con el roce de labios que había tenido con Gokudera. Y las comparaciones son odiosas, sin dudas. Las sensaciones, el cosquilleo en su vientre, el latir acelerado de su corazón, las mejillas ardiendo... se sentían estupendamente bien, pero no era igual.

Cuando el lunes volvió a clases, no le sorprendió la ausencia de su guardián en la esquina de siempre. No obstante se dio cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo los pasos, al menos eso le quedó claro cuando Gokudera entró al aula poco después de que él lo hiciera con Yamamoto.

El ambiente se había vuelto extraño. Gokudera trató de saludarlo con naturalidad, pero hasta Takeshi miró a uno y al otro preguntándose si la disputa de la vez pasada había terminado por cortar el fino lazo que los unía.

Sabía que Gokudera tenía un concepto extraño de la amistad y que no veía a Tsuna precisamente como un amigo, sino más bien como su jefe —o si se prefiere: semidios personal—, pero esa sensación de incomodidad era molesta y le trastornaba hasta a él. No quería imaginar lo difícil que era para los dos, el hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien cuando era evidente que no.

El beisbolista intentó sacar un tema de conversación al ver que el profesor todavía no había llegado, porque tanto silencio iba a acabar por estresarlo.

—Me contó Tsuna que tienes pensado irte a Italia —Grave error, Takeshi se dio cuenta de inmediato que había tocado un tema complicado y no era para menos— ¿Dije algo malo? —Sonrió, para después carcajear—Parece que sí…

—Nada de eso, idiota. Y sí —respondió—, tengo pensado irme.

—¿Y cuándo será?

Gokudera trató de no mirar al décimo a la cara, como una manera de evitar que se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo alevosamente, temía que la híper intuición de este le jugara en contra de nuevo.

—La semana que viene. El lunes.

Tsuna dejó caer estrepitosamente los libros sobre el pupitre. Al ver que había llamado la atención de todos sus compañeros por su torpeza —y especialmente la de Gokudera— trató de componerse juntando con aún más ineptitud todo lo que había caído.

Durante esos dos días se había mentalizado con el cutre consuelo de que no sería capaz de alejarse de su lado. ¡Ja! Claro, porque esperar a que su guardián de la Tormenta tomara distancia de él, era dividir por cero: un imposible, _el fin del mundo_.

Una parte de él creía fehacientemente que la locura sería momentánea, quiso convencerse de que Gokudera le había soltado todo ese rollo simplemente porque la situación lo había orillado a eso; pero se daba cuenta de que hablaba enserio, muy enserio. Y de nuevo se encontraba diciéndose que no podía ser egoísta, que si tomar distancia era lo que le quedaba por hacer para no resultar tan herido, no podía privarlo de eso y en cambio arrancarle la poca cordura y dignidad que le quedaba.

Lo cierto es que tenerlo cerca de esa manera tan distante hasta a él lo inquietaba y entristecía. Era como tenerlo y _no tenerlo._

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó procurando que no sonara a reproche, pero de todos modos le surgió con ese tono de indefectible reclamo.

—S-Sí —respondió con duda, viendo como su jefe quitaba con pasmosa lentitud lo que no se había caído del morral.

Miró al frente tratando de mostrarse ecuánime y que nada —ninguna expresión o palabra— lo desenmascarase. Era mejor así, se había dicho en el momento que tomó la decisión y se lo volvía a decir a sí mismo en el presente.

Incluso cuando lo había llamado a Reborn para decirle que sí, que aceptaba ese pasaje a Italia, y el Arcobaleno le hubiera preguntado, le había respondido lo mismo. Que de esa forma era mejor.

Odiaba las despedidas.

El renovado silencio, que era apenas interrumpido por las voces de los otros compañeros, había acabado por ser aterradoramente tenso. Gokudera estaba sentado en su pupitre con una crisis de contradicción; una parte de él rogaba —en verdad rogaba— que su querido décimo le exigiese que no se fuera. Incluso hasta que se lo ordenase porque, por supuesto, una orden directa del jefe ha de cumplirse; pero por otro lado en verdad necesitaba irse y tomar esa prudencial distancia.

Tsuna no estaba en mejores condiciones; batallaba interiormente y se debatía entre ser sincero o seguir adelante con la farsa callando todo aquello que no sabía poner en palabras. Sacrificar sus propios deseos en pos de su guardián parecía ser lo mejor, pero para nada algo fácil de llevar a buen puerto.

Serle sincero y pedirle que se quedase en Japón era ser mil veces ingrato, porque sabía, tenía la plena certeza de que si se lo decía, Gokudera acabaría por deshacer las maletas. No obstante era consciente de que si lo hacía, lo haría por la sencilla razón de que no le gustaba la idea de no tenerlo cerca alabándolo, ensalzándolo y haciéndole sentir que no era el Tsuna inútil de siempre.

Siguió con la boca cerrada, porque era lo único que podía hacer por él, porque era lo _mejor_ que podía hacer por Gokudera. Una parte de él, y ahí estaba la contradicción en Tsuna, se sentía tontamente aliviada. Porque claro, si su guardián se iba, con él también se iban todos sus planteos, todas esas dudas que lo carcomían cada día; podría concentrarse en Kyoko para corresponderle enteramente a ella y no pensar en los labios de su guardián cada vez que la besaba.

_Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia._

Suspiró recargándose perezosamente en su asiento. Yamamoto volvió al suyo aliviado de que el profesor por fin apareciera; de esa forma el momento tan embarazoso de silencio y tensión se veía momentáneamente disipado.

La noticia de que Gokudera se iría no corrió con el viento, justamente porque el susodicho les pidió que no dijeran nada al respecto. Por eso en el recreo Tsuna sintió las esperanzas renovadas, fantaseaba con la posibilidad de que, en su afán de no decir nada, todavía no estuviese muy seguro de su radical decisión. Hasta quizás, se atrevía a imaginar, era mentira.

Pero no, sabía que Gokudera no sería capaz de mentir y de jugar con algo así, porque para Gokudera eso de ser la mano derecha, y toda la mafia sí, era un tema muy serio.

El único que se enteró además de ellos fue Ryohei, quien manifestó lo mismo que pensaban los que estaban al tanto: era algo _extremo_. Suponer que Gokudera fuera en verdad capaz de tomar distancia de su _idolatrado, querido y maravilloso_ _décimo_ era una suposición que más de uno tildaría de descabellada, por darle un término educado. No obstante allí estaban, conversando al respecto aunque él no se mostrara muy complaciente de hablar sobre el tema.

Inclusive Tsuna intentó no hacer mención al respecto, de esa manera Yamamoto y Ryohei se quedaron hablando solos. Sentía una ligera molestia en la boca del estómago, una presión en el pecho muy desagradable y la horrible sensación de que algo más pasaba. O pasaría.

Ni siquiera la dulce presencia de Kyoko logró abstraerlo esa tarde. A tal punto que la chica le propuso ir a caminar por el centro de Namimori después de la escuela; quizás de esa forma Tsuna lograse despejarse de lo que fuera que le estuviera preocupando.

Durante toda la jornada escolar su guardián se mostró extraño, y no era para menos, pensó Tsuna, después de todo lo que había pasado, después del abrazo y del beso no podía pretender que todo siguiera como si nada; pero había sido la sonrisa que le regaló cuando estaban en los casilleros lo que le hizo recordar al pasado, a uno no muy lejano. A cuando lo había conocido. Al principio, a cuando todavía no había despertado ese Leviatán interior. Era una de las típicas sonrisas de Hayato Gokudera, sí: de esas que le iluminaban la cara a él y la vida al jefe.

Se sintió confortado con esa mueca; y el ligero "Nos vemos, décimo" hasta casi lo hace llorar de nostalgia.

—Nos vemos, Gokudera —correspondió con una auténtica sonrisa de profunda paz.

Y se dijo que quizás sí, si hacían un poco de esfuerzo lograrían volver a lo de antes, a ser amigos, a ser jefe y mano derecha. Pero no, la emoción fue momentánea, porque Tsuna se daba cuenta de que esa ligera impresión no lograba abandonarlo. Y odiaba sentirse así y no poder hacer nada al respecto, no saber qué hacer para desvanecerla.

Kyoko apareció al final del pasillo, esperándolo. Caminó hasta ella viendo a su guardián de la Tormenta alejarse por el pasillo. Solo su espalda. No quería quedarse con esa imagen así que lo llamó.

—¡Gokudera! —El chico dio la vuelta con la expresión de leve sorpresa y curiosidad por el llamado—. Yamamoto compró un juego nuevo y mañana no hay clases… más tarde, después de cenar, podríamos ir…

Gokudera asintió, regalándole otra sonrisa como si en el mundo solo estuvieran ellos dos, como si la chica parada al lado de Tsuna no estuviera allí. No había dicho que sí, no había manifestado nada en particular, pero Tsuna se dio cuenta en ese momento de que algo no andaba bien con él.

Kyoko le sonrió, contenta de ver que volvían a ser amigos como antes, pero Tsuna seguía luciendo esa expresión en el rostro que la angustiaba y preocupaba.

—¿Vamos un rato al parque?

—Sí —asintió el chico regalándole una efímera sonrisa, eclipsada levemente por una angustia difícil de describir.

Intentó no preocupar a Kyoko, pero la verdad es que no le había dirigido la palabra durante las cuadras que les tomó llegar al parque. Se sentaron en los bancos y si bien ella había respetado su silencio hasta entonces, decidió obligarlo a hablar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna?

—Lo siento, no es contigo… es sólo que… —suspiró, no sabía cómo explicarle la situación. No era algo fácil de conversar, ni tampoco era un tema que quisiera tocar con ella.

—Es por Gokudera, ¿cierto?

Tsuna la miró, fijando sus ojos en la amena expresión de la chica, como si con la sonrisa en sus labios le estuviera diciendo "Lo sé, no te preocupes; todo está bien, estoy aquí" y se sintió confortado y miserable al mismo tiempo. Kyoko no se merecía nada de eso.

—Gokudera se va —murmuró por último, recargando la cabeza contra el respaldo del banco, sentía que al menos le debía esas escuetas explicaciones.

—¿Se va? ¿Adónde?

—A Italia.

Kyoko miró el suelo cubierto de arena y coracilla, ahora entendía mejor porque Tsuna estaba tan abstraído últimamente.

—¿Cuándo se va?

—Dijo que el lunes.

—Hoy es lunes —afirmó ella enarcando una ceja. Tsuna la miró con la intención de explicarse mejor, pero comenzando a sospechar el por qué de esa extraña sensación impermutable que sentía.

—El próximo lunes. Ya sacó los pasajes… eso dijo hoy —alzó los hombros y perdió la mirada reflexionando al respecto, ¿podía ser? Lo que sospechaba, ¿podía caber como posibilidad?

—Y no quieres que se vaya —más que preguntarlo, lo afirmó. Cuando Tsuna volvió en sí, le sonrió de vuelta—, hace días que estás raro —No quiso decirle "incluso desde que empezamos a salir" o "desde la primera vez que me besaste".

—Es que… discutimos y… no quiero que se vaya así —explicó con pesar—. Una cosa es que se vaya porque en verdad tiene que irse o porque quiere irse, pero no porque… —negó con la cabeza, estaba olvidando que había detalles que no podía exponerle a ella.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema de fondo, Tsuna —confesó cuidando muy bien las palabras—, pero sí tengo en claro que ustedes dos tienen una amistad muy especial —el chico asintió débilmente—, y tú mismo me dijiste que antes de conocerlo a él no habías tenido amigos. Que tenías a tu alrededor gente que decía ser tu amiga, pero que te trataba de inútil.

—Sí, él… siempre me hizo sentir importante. No sólo en su vida. Él fue el primero en hacerme creer que podía logar lo que me propusiera, incluso siendo un desastre como lo soy.

—No se tienen amigos así, al menos no es lo común. Yo la tengo a Hana —explicó con alegría—, Hana puede parecer fría a veces, incluso despectiva o antisocial, pero… sé que ella siempre va a estar. Que no importa lo que pase o lo que haga, siempre podré contar con ella. Que ya, no es perfecta… —abrió grande los ojos, expresiva—a veces le cuesta corresponder gestos sencillos, pero pese a su desapego sé que me quiere y sé que por muchos defectos que tenga, hace lo posible por enmendar sus errores cuando los comete —luego reflexionó humildemente—, yo tampoco soy perfecta, a veces soy descuidada y me olvido de algunas cosas o las doy por hecho. A veces le cuesta decirme lo que le pasa y yo hago o digo cosas que la lastiman y aunque somos muy distintas y muy dispares sabemos que somos así —rió bajito—, y por eso mismo nos aceptamos como somos.

Se produjo un silencio que era apenas interrumpido por los niños que corrían y jugaban en la plaza. Poco a poco comenzaba a quedar vacía con la llegada del atardecer.

—No sé por qué te dije todo eso —confesó, un poco arrepentida de su divagación, especialmente ante tanto silencio por parte del chico.

—Pero no me molesta —aclaró él—, al contrario, me gusta conocerte, o sea… saber lo que piensas sobre todo. Es genial —concluyó sonriéndole.

—El punto, o lo que quería decir es que… te entiendo —dijo—, si Hana un día decide irse a otro país me dolería mucho, sin importar la circunstancia, si es que se va porque nos peleamos o si se va porque tiene que irse. Me dolería igual. Y no está mal —lo miró con una expresión de regaño—, ustedes, los chicos —especificó—, a veces son muy orgullosos y no quieren ser sinceros con sus emociones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con recelo.

—Si no quieres que se vaya, díselo —exigió con candor—. Yo se lo diría a Hana si ella me llegara a decir que se va, aunque ella también lo sabría porque, bueno… por algo somos amigas.

—Pero no es tan fácil —abrió la boca y luego la cerró, maldición, no poder ser sincero con el meollo del asunto le impedía hablar abiertamente del tema con ella—, con Gokudera todo es distinto. Sí, somos amigos, pero… somos amigos raros.

—El problema es que se quieren mucho —reflexionó—, y las cosas duelen más de las personas que más queremos. Si están enojados no es bueno que se queden con todo eso adentro.

—No estamos enojados, ya no… simplemente que es… complicado. Son sentimientos complicados, pero no es enojo.

—No importa que no sea enojo, pero si no quieres que se vaya deberías ser sincero… —cerró los ojos suspirando—estoy segura de que te quitarás un gran peso de encima y de paso lo harás feliz al hacerle saber que, aunque se tenga que ir, tiene a alguien que lo va a extrañar y que lo va a estar esperando.

—Ya lo sabe. Supongo, digo… somos amigos así que eso es obvio. Tú lo dijiste.

Kyoko lo miró como si de nuevo le estuviera regañando de manera expresa. Luego suspiró escandalosamente, los chicos eran todo un caso perdido. No le estaba diciendo que fuera corriendo a darle un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y a decirle que lo quería, simplemente que le expresara como se sentía respecto a su partida. No era algo tan difícil de hacer.

—¿Y vas a seguir sintiéndote así hasta el lunes? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Lo siento, sé que últimamente estoy como muy… distraído. No es que no me agrade estar contigo, es que…

—Lo sé, no te estoy reprochando eso, sólo es que… no entiendo —confesó de nuevo—¿por qué no puedes ser sincero con él? ¿Por qué no puedes decirle que lo quieres y que lo vas a extrañar? No debería frenarte el hecho de que sean hombres.

—No es eso.

—Las chicas somos más demostrativas, pero… —le tomó las manos.

—No es eso —reiteró nervioso y sin saber cómo salir de esa encrucijada—, es que sé que si le soy sincero él no se va a ir, y creo que se tiene que ir.

—Bueno, entonces con más razón —prorrumpió enérgicamente.

—Pero es egoísta de mi parte.

—¿Y tus sentimientos qué? —Cuestionó soltándole las manos al notarlo molesto—¿Seguirás sintiéndote así por siempre, hasta que vuelva de Italia? ¿Y si no vuelve nunca? —Al ver que el chico suspiraba decidió no presionarlo más, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ver todo con más claridad—… es que no me gusta verte así —confesó en un susurro—, antes eras un chico muy alegre; muy despistado, pero muy alegre —sonrió—, en cambio ahora luces todo el tiempo serio y preocupado.

—Lo lamento… prometo que voy a cambiar eso, con el tiempo se me pasará.

Kyoko lo miraba con una expresión de súplica que lo partía en dos. Sin dudas ella no se merecía tanta desatención; se dio cuenta con más fuerza de eso cuando lo último que dijo le llevó a tomar una decisión.

—Si te sientes así ahora que todavía no se fue, ¿cómo te sentirás cuando no esté? —bajó la vista al suelo—No quiero sonar egoísta, pero me preocupa… tengo miedo de que después todo se ponga peor.

Hasta confesaba, puertas adentro, que extrañaba como era su relación con Tsuna antes del declive emocional. Se suponía que estar enamorado o estar de novios era todo un acontecimiento, una explosión de felicidad. Bueno, eso más se parecía a un velorio que a un romance.

—Tienes razón —necesitaba convencerse de eso, de que por decir las cosas no iba a alterar el orden del mundo, los planetas no se iban a caer ni cambiaría el eje de la tierra—, lo mejor será que me saque todo esto. La verdad es que no quiero que se vaya, tengo miedo de que lo haga en verdad, hasta ahora me dije que él no sería capaz de irse, pero… ¿y si lo hace? —negó con la cabeza.

—Ve —dijo ella con firmeza.

—¿Qué? —se sintió desorientado por el tono empleado, tan imperante.

—Te mueres de ganas de salir corriendo, así que ve ahora —rió con energía.

—No, puedo esperar, mañana en la escuela se lo diré —intentó disimular las ganas que lo habían asaltado de repente por salir corriendo—, es más, a la noche quedamos en que…

—Ve —volvió a repetir ella logrando que se pusiera de pie como si tuviera un resorte, pero lo notaba dubitativo todavía—¡Ve ahora! —volvió a reír, apenas.

—Pero tú…

Kyoko se puso de pie y caminó hasta la calle siendo seguida por un confundido Tsuna. Cuando llegaron a la acera, ella señaló a lo lejos el único café-libro de todo Namimori.

—Hana se la pasa la mayor parte de su vida allí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Y si no está, me pediré un café y la esperaré —le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de cruzar la senda peatonal—¡Tú ve a hablar con él! —le gritó a lo lejos sin darle tiempo a ir tras ella cuando el semáforo cambió. Para Kyoko no tenía sentido quedarse junto a un enajenado, desabrido y cambiado Tsuna. Lo prefería como antes, despreocupado, despistado y sobre todo _feliz_.

Se quedó unos segundos de pie allí, preguntándose hasta que punto Kyoko había entendido lo que le estaba empujando a hacer. No tenía la plena certeza de lo que sería capaz de hacer o de evitar una vez que estuviera frente a Gokudera. ¿Y si se dejaba llevar… demasiado? De algunas situaciones y emociones no hay vuelta atrás, especialmente a su edad, cuando todo se vive tan intensamente.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna no tendrá balas de la última voluntad, pero Yamamoto y Kyoko parecen suplir esa función XD Es un chico que siempre necesita un pequeño empujoncito para <em>brillar_._

_Pido perdón por la tardanza, pero en mi zona hubo un _"bow echo" o "eco en forma de arco"_ (fenómeno atmosférico donde los vientos alcanzan __hasta los 150 kilómetros por hora__) dando por resultado que estuviera sin luz por unos días, para colmo tengo un montón para estudiar, así que cuando volvió la luz tuve que ponerme con un trabajo práctico. _

_Estoy bien, fue horrible y en ese momento yo estaba en la calle, pero en una zona donde no fue tan intenso como en el lugar donde vivo. Cuando llegué a mi casa y —al otro día especialmente— me di cuenta del desastre que había ocasionado, no obstante mi casa seguía en pie (sin luz y sin agua, pero en algunos lugares los destrozos fueron peores). En fin, la cosa es que se me atrasó todo, el estudio y este fic, razón por la que me tardé en esta ocasión._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, para el siguiente van unas notas respecto a ciertos asuntos que tienen que ver con el _cliché XD. _Por el momento puedo afirmar que este fic tendrá once capítulos en total, porque más o menos ya tengo el esquema completo (y si no son once, son diez)._


	8. Capítulo 8

_Muchas gracias a _Noah _y a_ Kami-Haruka_ por sus comentarios en anónimo =) Debo respuestas, pero no en este fic (por suerte), me van a comer cruda XD sin embargo no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin actualizar. Mañana a la mañana haré una maratónica de respuestas :3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

* * *

><p>Las últimas cuadras que lo separaban del departamento de Gokudera las hizo corriendo, ya para cuando los faroles de la calle se habían encendido. Al llegar ante la puerta golpeó como un desesperado, tratando inmediatamente de componerse y no mostrarse tan desencajado; pero a medida que se acercaba a la irremediable realidad, esa ligera presión en el pecho se iba acrecentado, la urgencia de llegar y decirle muchas verdades que no terminaban de aclararse en él; de pedirle perdón por ser tan necio y tan ciego.<p>

Esperó unos segundos, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a golpear y hasta llegó a espiar por la ventana, pero la persiana y la oscuridad reinante no le permitían observar más allá. Podía dar por hecho que Gokudera no estaba en casa porque ni siquiera las luces artificiales estaban encendidas.

Comenzaba a sentir que estar parado ahí, frente a la ventana, era perder un preciado tiempo. ¿Adónde podía ir a buscarlo? Trató de organizar su cabeza. ¡Bianchi!, seguramente ella podía saber dónde estaba su hermanastro.

Llegó en tiempo récord a su casa, porque esa sensación de apremio lo llevaba a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si Reborn le hubiera disparado con la bala de la última voluntad o como si hubiera tomado una de las píldoras.

Lambo estaba jugando a la guerra con I-Pin, mientras Fuuta dibujaba sobre el genkan bajo la luz de la lámpara exterior. Mamá lo recibió con sorpresa y cordialidad.

—¿Dónde estabas, hijo? Cenamos sin ti.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, ingresando y buscando con la mirada a la mujer—¿Bianchi, Reborn? —Preguntó de manera inconexa.

—No sé —respondió Nana con soltura, como si se diera cuenta recién en ese momento de la ausencia de los dos—, se fueron temprano y tampoco cenaron con nosotros.

—Maldición.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso ayudarlo, pero Tsuna no le dio tiempo por lo menos a indagar adónde iba con tanta prisa.

Salió de la casa preguntándose _¿y ahora qué?_ El teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, mientras los pies lo llevaban al único lugar en donde podía encontrar a alguien que le dijera dónde estaba Gokudera.

—¿Hola? Ah, Yamamoto —se alegró al sentir las esperanzas renovadas—¿Gokudera está contigo? —Podía caber esa posibilidad, porque a fin de cuentas iban a encontrarse después de cenar en la tienda del beisbolista.

—_No, de hecho te llamaba para saber si iban a venir, porque ya es tarde y…_

—Lo siento mucho, hoy no podré ir a tu casa —se disculpó, angustiado. ¿Dónde se había metido Gokudera?—Si sabes algo de él llámame, ¿sí?

—_Ok_ —accedió—, _Tsuna_ —lo llamó antes de que cortara—, _¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?_

—Pues… si tienes ganas… busca a Bianchi, o a Reborn, o alguien que sepa decirte dónde está.

Yamamoto no preguntó lo evidente, porque él también comenzaba a sospechar lo mismo que Tsuna. Cortó y salió de la tienda tratando de dar con alguien que pudiera confirmar lo que ya intuían.

Tsuna se recargó contra la pared tratando de atrapar el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones, volvió a insistir una vez más, pero el celular de Gokudera seguía apagado. De inmediato retomó la carrera sorteando la reja y esquivando la posible intercepción de Hibari. Sabía que lo mordería hasta la muerte si lo veía merodeando por el colegio a deshora y no tenía a su Tormenta cerca para que le salvase el pellejo haciendo de carnada o lanzando dinamita a diestra y siniestra, creando un caos peor.

Llegó hasta la enfermería y golpeó antes de entrar, le daba horror la idea de suponer a Shamal haciendo uso de sus facultades para con alguna dama joven que hubiera caído en sus garras; pero al no recibir respuesta se adentró aún más, primero con arrojo y luego con duda.

—¿Shamal? ¿Está aquí? —Era tarde, pero sabía que al hombre le gustaba quedarse después de clases usando la enfermería como nido de amor.

—No me digas —murmuró desganado—, estás aquí otra vez por consejos amorosos —con una taza de café en la mano develó su paradero, a un costado de la oficina.

—No, o sí… o sea no —agitó la cabeza, tratando de armonizarse—; Gokudera.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Sabe dónde está?

—Luces fatal —reconoció el mayor, y es que si, Tsuna se había corrido todo Namimori, estaba sudado y agitado, con una palidez mortuoria y una expresión de abatimiento épica en el rostro.

Lo hizo sentarse para que al menos se compusiera un poco. Aunque le importaba poco los problemas amorosos de los críos, no podía evitar sentirse responsable como adulto mayor que era.

—Relájate y dime… ¿qué pasó con Gokudera?

—Nada —contestó con prisa, como si el otro le hubiera hecho alguna pregunta indiscreta.

Shamal chasqueó la lengua; el joven Vongola tenía un cartel pegado en la frente que decía "pecador".

—Lo estás buscando, ¿verdad? Por eso te pregunto qué pasó con él…

—Nada malo —reiteró—, solo que… no sé si lo sabía, pero él… —bajó la mirada al suelo blanco de la enfermería, retraído—se iba ir a Italia.

—¿Sí? —Arqueó una ceja—Algo escuché, pero… —Hasta él mismo reconocía que esa suposición era improbable en el universo en el que vivían, sin embargo entendía mucho mejor el quid del problema que apenas había olfateado tiempo atrás—. Me sorprende de Hayato, aunque no tanto… ante los problemas lo primero que hace es escapar, sino se esconde en su caparazón —suspiró, como si estuviera resignándose con él— ¿Pelearon o algo?

—No. Bueno, sí —puras contradicciones—, él me dio otra excusa… me dijo que se iba para aprender a ser una mejor mano derecha —Shamal asintió quedamente y reiteradas veces, como si estuviera cavilando hondamente al respecto.

—Y no lo encuentras por ningún lado —al ver que chico negó con la cabeza se sentó en una silla plantando una expresión de lástima—, bueno, lamento decirte que aquí no está…

—¿Y no sabe dónde puede estar?

Shamal negó con la cabeza sin borrar esa expresión de piedad.

—Si no lo encuentras, entonces… lo más probable es que ya…

—No —interrumpió poniéndose súbitamente de pie, como si no tolerase siquiera la mera insinuación de aquella hipótesis—. Él me dijo que se iría la semana que viene, no… —se agitó, alarmado por confirmar sus más temidas sospechas. —Él…

—Él odia las despedidas, joven Vongola. Le cuesta y no le gustan… —alzó los hombros—seguramente lo hacen sentirse incómodo o no sabe cómo lidiar con ellas. Ni siquiera pudo ir a despedirse de su madre cuando falleció… es comprensible, era chico —reflexionó—, pero lo he visto varias veces actuar así desde que es pequeño. Cuando alguien le importa mucho, no puede enfrentar una despedida.

—Pero él… —siguió repitiendo.

—Cuando vino a Japón ni siquiera se despidió de Bianchi —explicó—, así que… que no te sorprenda si-…

—Pero —apretó los puños, tratando de no quebrarse.

—¿Fuiste a su apartamento? —el chico asintió—Y no había nadie. ¿Reborn, la belleza de Bianchi?

—No sé dónde están.

—Bueno, entonces antes de ahogarte, primero búscalos. Ella seguramente debe saber dónde está su hermano.

Tsuna asintió poniéndose de pie. Apenas murmuró un "gracias" y un "hasta luego, doctor Shamal" que se marchó de la escuela ya sin correr. Algo le decía que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Desde la azotea Hibari lo observaba. Pese a la considerable distancia lo había notado tan cabizbajo que solo por esa única vez no lo mordería hasta la muerte por andar paseando en la escuela a una hora no convencional.

…

Llegó a la puerta de su casa sin ánimos de entrar. Acababa de cortar con Yamamoto quien estaba igual que él: sin saber nada de Gokudera. En su apartamento no había nadie y no tenía noción de dónde podrían estar los adultos responsables de él.

No obstante, cuando entró a la cocina, Reborn estaba tomando un café sosegadamente, como si estuviera esperándolo o como si supiera que lo estaba buscando.

—¡Reborn! ¡¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando —se acercó a él arrodillándose a su lado en la silla, a modo de estar rogando que esa vez, solo esa vez, fuera comprensivo con sus emociones—Necesito saber… tú sabes dónde está —volvía a agitarse—Dime, Reborn… ¿dónde está Gokudera?

El Arcobaleno lo miró con una expresión extraña que Tsuna no supo interpretar, pero era una de comprensión y de afecto, escondida tras una sonrisa socarrona.

—Supongo que en este momento debe estar esperando para abordar el avión que lo llevará a Italia.

—Entonces —abrió grande los ojos, conmocionado—, es verdad… me mintió. Él… —se sentó en el piso—, él se fue.

—¿Eres sordo, o solamente muy idiota? —cuestionó con dureza, dándole otro sorbo a la taza—Dije "debe estar esperando para abordar el avión que lo llevará a Italia" —repitió—_Ergo_, sigue estando geográficamente en Japón.

Tsuna pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras y Reborn rió muy internamente. Parecía que su mirada reflejaba el reproche implícito: "Eso, Tsuna… ahora sal corriendo tras él como en una película; corre tras tu amor y reacciona de una puta vez o todos acabaremos enloqueciendo con ustedes dos y sus desmadres hormonales", solo que Reborn no utilizaría esas palabras, pero la idea que cruzaba por su mente era similar.

—¿Tienes suficiente dinero para el taxi? El aeropuerto no queda cerca.

Tsuna buscó en su billetera dando con algunas pelusas y las monedas de una máquina de juegos. Reborn hizo aparecer su pistola de León sin titubear un segundo.

—Entonces —dijo antes de disparar—corre con tu última voluntad —porque no pensaba prestarle dinero y era mil veces más divertido hacerlo de esa forma y verlo a Tsuna correr como un poseso todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto.

—¡Espera, no-! —demasiado tarde. La bala le dio de lleno y… debía darle las gracias, porque de otra forma no hubiera podido llegar al aeropuerto tan rápido.

Lo positivo es que ya no corría desnudo por la calle, no desde que León y Giannini le habían solucionado ese inconveniente con la ropa; en caso contrario no lo dejarían entrar semi-desnudo. Llegó al aeropuerto justo cuando el efecto de la última voluntad desaparecía, y llegado a ese punto caía en la cuenta de la horrible realidad. Porque la adrenalina de frenar la partida con esa última voluntad comenzaba a esfumarse. No sabía dónde y cómo buscar. De golpe recordó lo que Reborn le había gritado antes de salir corriendo: el número de vuelo.

Buscó en el enorme cartel y el letrero anunciaba que la suerte podía estar de su lado esa noche. La sonrisa en su rostro fue ancha y lozana. Eso significaba que Gokudera no había partido, que todavía estaba allí. Rogó por un milagro, por una postrera oportunidad.

Pensó en que lo lograría, en que llegaría frente a él y lo abrazaría para pedirle que no se fuera nunca de su lado, porque la vida no sería igual sin su constante y absorbente presencia; decirle que nunca más volvería a sentirse seguro si él se iba. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, se olvidaría de sus costumbres tan arraigadas y dejaría de lado su propia cultura para besarlo en ese lugar público ante la mirada de todos, indiferente al pormenor.

Pero lo cierto es que la vida no es una película, no hay una banda sonora que corone la escena, no hay aplausos, ni gente mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. La vida es más cruel y a veces injusta.

En el pasillo de la sala de espera de ese vuelo no había mucha gente. Una persona que trapeaba el piso y a la que no se animó a preguntarle lo obvio. Su mirada buscó con desolación algo, algún rastro que le indicase que Gokudera todavía seguía allí, que no había abordado el avión que acaba de despegar.

Y no lo vio a él, pero sí a Bianchi.

Se acercó a ella para pararse a su lado y observar lo mismo que la chica miraba con tanta ecuanimidad: el despegue del enorme avión. Sentía la angustia cerrándole la garganta y la pregunta, con respuesta evidente, prendida en los labios.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó en un murmullo, con temor.

—Sí —respondió ella, inconmovible.

—Me mintió —acabó por confirmar, innecesariamente.

—A mí también —dijo, suspiro mediante—, pero soy su hermana y lo conozco, sé cuando miente.

La miró dándose cuenta de que ella también había sido embaucada, entonces el único que había sabido la verdad todo ese tiempo había sido Reborn, por lógica, porque él debía haberle sacado el pasaje. Recargó la cabeza contra el vidrio tratando de reprimir las náuseas y la bronca que comenzaba a sentir en partes iguales.

¿Qué quedaba por hacer? Nada, Tsuna se daba cuenta de que ya nada podía hacer. Debía volver a casa y enfrentar el nuevo escenario, que Gokudera ya no estaría en Japón, que ya no lo saludaría cada mañana con un "¡Buenos días, décimo!". Ya no le causaría problemas ni dramas existenciales y no tendría nadie que lo cuidase al borde de la exageración, ni nadie que le recordase que su existencia significaba mucho para alguien.

Innegable era que los asuntos con la mafia estaban tranquilos, hasta el punto de quedar relegada a un segundo plano en su, ahora, monótona vida, pero ¿y si se veía en problemas? Cierto: con Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei y medio mundo cuidando de él no debería preocuparse, pero vaya que no dejaba de sentirse inquieto, vacío y solo. Desprotegido.

Y en su día a día tuvo que sobrevivir con esa nueva realidad: que faltaba alguien en su vida muy importante para él. Le costó acomodarse, le costó dejar de sentirse enojado. Enojado con la situación, con Gokudera por haberle mentido. Con Gokudera por simplemente haberse ido.

Pero cuando el enfado pasó y la tristeza era sólo una ligera, molesta y constante presión en el pecho, se dijo que necesitaba hacerle saber todo aquello que no había podido decir por cobardía o inmadurez y que había callado por error.

Pensó en el medio, pero no estaba seguro de poder conversar por teléfono con él en esos términos. ¿Escribirle un correo? Sin dudas eso le daría lugar a ordenar sus ideas, a borrar lo que no le convencía y a armar las oraciones. Porque tenerlo frente a frente y decirle todas sus verdades era muy difícil, pero en la distancia y por escrito la historia era muy distinta.

…

Había sido un día pésimo, por lo general lo era siempre en la central Vongola. Los Varia eran insoportables, todos juntos y a su particular manera. Nadie lo respetaba y nadie lo reconocía como la mano derecha del futuro jefe Vongola, así que tuvo que subyugarse a las órdenes de los altos mandos del noveno, por mucho que le pesase. Que sí, aprendía un montón sobre relaciones publicas y todas esas porquerías que, recién en ese momento, se daba cuenta que le importaban muy poco. Él quería estar junto al décimo, punto. Mano derecha, amigo, enamorado hormonal, le daba igual en calidad de qué, pero quería estar a su lado.

Por eso se había adosado a Dino. Que el caballo desbocado le caía mal, como el noventa y nueve por ciento del universo, era una verdad; pero lo conocía mejor, se sentía menos incómodo con él y de paso podía tratarlo _bordemente_ sin que este se mostrase por demás afectado. Asimismo, de alguna retorcida manera, se sentía más cerca de Tsuna; porque al menos tenía con quien hablar sobre él.

No obstante ese había sido un día en verdad pésimo. Lo habían regañado como el niño que era por haber dinamitado a uno de los guardaespaldas de la mano derecha del noveno. Porque claro, hasta los guardianes tenían guardaespaldas y a su vez estos guardaespaldas, acomodados jerárquicamente, tenían otros guardaespaldas y estos a su vez… en fin, que todos tenían alguien a quien cuidarle el culo, pero él se encargaba de dinamitar cada uno de esos culos cuando las cosas no salían como quería y pretendía. Porque a él nadie le daba órdenes, solo el décimo; el problema es que allí todos respondían por el noveno y…

Por eso había sido un día pésimo y por eso se había adosado aun más a Dino. En el fondo él lo conocía mejor y lo entendía. Indiscutible era que el noveno le tenía santa paciencia, pero los demás no y con justa razón, ya que Gokudera a veces sobrepasaba el límite. Ni hablar cuando las Tormentas se encontraban. Se formaba un genuino huracán F5 en la central Vongola.

Bueno, algo así había pasado el día que recibió la misiva del décimo. Había sido regañado y no solo eso, encima Belphegor no había tenido mejor idea que mofarse dando por resultado que el ala derecha de la central Vongola fuera sólo un montículo de escombros y restos de personas.

Sin duda, estar ahí le serviría para aprender a ser más comedido y sereno en el trato con los demás. Sin duda, si sobrevivía dos meses a ese lugar sin morir, o sin que lo mandasen de vuelta a Japón, sería un auténtico milagro.

Pero el Noveno estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los Varia y aunque Gokudera, por momentos y de mal humor, fuera como diez Varia juntos, le agradaba el fuego del joven, su devoción por el futuro jefe y su entereza. Podía ver en sus ojos la nobleza y todas aquellas características que siempre hacen digna a una legítima mano derecha. El muchachito solo necesitaba madurar un poco y mesurarse; pero mientras, debían lidiar con él.

El mayordomo se acercó a Gokudera casi con un temor reverencial para dejar la carta sobre la mesa, tratando de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Lucía enfadado… más que de costumbre.

—¿Esto?

La obviedad era insultante, pensó el hombre ya entrado en años.

—Una carta, señor.

Gokudera la tomó leyendo el remitente y luego la otra carilla. Era una carta proveniente de Japón y no solo eso, estaba firmada por Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ignoró al hombre y se puso de pie para acercarse al balcón. Se sentó en el banco de mármol, bajo la enorme enredadera de campanillas y abrió el sobre con desesperación, pero cuidando de no estropear la carta ante su propia brusquedad y emoción.

**«**No sé cómo se supone que uno debe empezar una carta. Para ser sincero es la primera vez que escribo una. Te estarás preguntando por qué me complico la vida y no te mando un correo electrónico, o por qué no te llamo por teléfono, pero es que ayer me acordé de algo que me habías dicho hace mucho. ¿Te acuerdas? De que con toda la tecnología de hoy en día la gente ya no manda más cartas, que ya no se escriben misivas y que todo se pierde en la nada.

Me habías dicho que eso te apenaba, porque te gustaba la idea de poder conservar el recuerdo de algo tangible. Que uno borra el mail o pierde el celular y _adiós mensaje_. Bueno… por eso pensé que te gustaría más que fuera de esta forma**»**.

Gokudera sonrió, enternecido de que el décimo recordase uno de sus tantos pensamientos volátiles, que creía filosóficos y trascendentales, pero que le nacían en momentos absurdos: caminando por la calle, jugando a los videojuegos, fumando marihuana o mientras se bañaba. A veces lo hacía parte al décimo de esos pensamientos, pero era circunstancial.

A fin de cuentas de eso se trata una amistad, ¿cierto? De compartir momentos, pensamientos y emociones.

**«**Si te soy sincero, me costó horrores tomar la decisión de escribirte. Al principio me enojé mucho y me dolió que te fueras de esa forma, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que en tu lugar quizás hubiera hecho igual. No son fáciles las despedidas, para nadie.**»**

Gokudera borró la sonrisa de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que se había negado a sí mismo para no sentir tantos remordimientos al irse de esa forma: había lastimado al décimo.

**« **[…] Los días no son iguales, ni siquiera ir a la escuela es igual […]**»**

De esa manera le empezó a contar cómo eran sus días desde que él se había ido, con horrorosos errores gramaticales, pero con profunda sinceridad. Con tanta, que de hecho hasta habían acabado por hacerle lagrimear como una nena.

**« **[…] Se te extraña muchísimo, o al menos yo, porque no es igual. Levantarme, desayunar y saber que no estarás afuera esperándome para ir a la escuela es duro. Los primeros días fueron muy duros para mí, porque sabía que no estarías en la esquina de siempre y aunque Yamamoto trata de animarme me doy cuenta que hasta él te extraña, porque menos intenta hablar de ti y más lo hace y al final los dos terminamos sintiéndonos fatal y nos quedamos en silencio y… es horrible.[…]**»**

Rió apenas, sintiéndose egoístamente contento de ver que lo querían más de lo que había osado sospechar.

**«** […] Antes era así. Ahora sigue siendo igual de horrible, pero al menos ya no me siento tan enojado y tan mal. La vida continua, ¿no? El mundo no se detiene, pero de todos modos me gustaría que estés aquí.**»**

Gokudera tragó saliva, sin embargo el nudo en su garganta no se disolvió y acabó por toser, ahogando el llanto.

**«**Cuéntame de ti, qué es lo que estás haciendo allí, si has conocido a gente nueva, a alguien que sea importante para ti… de la manera en la que yo lo era. No sé, cuéntame algo, lo que quieras, pero escríbeme, ¿vale? Estaré esperando una respuesta.**»**

Y ahí terminaba la carta, firmada con un "Tsuna" a secas que había acabado por empañarse cuando la lágrima finalmente cayó, estropeando la hermosa y desgarbada, desprolija y esquelética caligrafía de su jefe; quien le había escrito una carta de puño y letra que seguramente se llevaría a la cama para leer todas las noches como si fuera algún salmo de la biblia.

El ruido de algo duro cayendo y de vidrio quebrándose lo hizo volver en sí. Dino se había llevado la cortina por delante y ahora colgaba de la misma cabeza abajo. De paso había tumbado el jarrón importado, haciéndolo añicos sobre la mesa de cristal, teniendo el mismo nefasto final.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —se puso de pie para intentar ayudarlo antes de que la cortina cediera al peso y cayera por el balcón de cabeza—Romario no está, ¿verdad? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Les di el día libre a mis chicos —respondió con una sonrisa. Se incorporó y señaló el papel en la mano del menor—. Me dijeron que había llegado una carta para ti.

—Sí —respondió, pegándola contra su pecho como si estuviera custodiándola recelosamente—, es del décimo y es solo para mí.

—Está bien, tampoco es que iba a pedírtela para leerla —Comprendía que era algo personal, sólo preguntó por curiosidad—. Por cierto, venía a decirte que el Noveno te levanta el castigo, siempre y cuando ayudes a reparar el destrozo de la sala.

—Bien, no tengo dramas… lo prefiero a estar aquí —alzó los hombros despreocupadamente. Odiaba estar encerrado y castigado como un crío. Eso no era la mafia, era el jardín de infantes.

—Pero —llamó antes de que se fuera, dudando de continuar hablando y ponerle de sobre aviso—También le dijo a Bel que tenía que hacerse responsable. ¿No se matarán, verdad?

Gokudera chistó. Conociendo como lo conocía a Bel, el queridísimo príncipe no toleraría, en primer lugar, ensuciarse las manos con el trabajo de los plebeyos y en segundo lugar recibir órdenes. A duras penas obedecía a Xanxus.

Aunque el noveno era casi como un Dios en la central Vongola ambos pasaban del resto cuando les daban órdenes, y rara vez el mismo Noveno se apersonaba para hacerlo.

¿Conclusión? Las Tormentas eran un par de rebeldes. Dino mismo había dicho, a modo de broma, que Gokudera encajaría muy bien entre los Varia, pero al ver la expresión amenazante de este se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba que bromearan con eso, y él lo respetó.

—Antes de ir, tengo que… —miró la carta—, tengo que escribir una respuesta.

Dino decidió no contradecirlo, porque por lo general por mucho que le recordase que ahí se debían cumplir las órdenes de altos cargos, a Gokudera le valía madres (y en esos momentos volvía a decirse que encajaría bien entre los Varia). Decidió irse de la oficina para dejarlo solo.

Cuando Hayato lo vio irse suspiró, luego caminó hasta el escritorio para sentarse y buscar todo lo necesario. Él también lo haría de la misma manera: escribiría una carta de puño y letra.

Intentó concentrarse, pero el ruido de Dino cayendo por las escaleras interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Idiota —lo llamó tratando de sonar indiferente—, ¿estás vivo?

—¡S-Sí! —respondió desde el otro cuarto y a los pies de la escalera asesina—Solo… tropecé, pero ya está.

_¿Ya está, qué?_ Se preguntó Gokudera y negó con la cabeza, pensando que si Romario no volvía para la noche acabarían teniendo un funeral al otro día. No entendía cómo Reborn podía haber osado comparar a su décimo con ese _intento_ de jefe mafioso, ¡si no se parecían en nada!

Aunque Dino era muy fuerte. En eso sí se parecían.

…

El día que recibió la respuesta de Gokudera, había sido uno extraño. Lambo se la había pasado cantando una nueva canción cuya laboriosa estrofa y letra únicamente decía "Hakodera".

Había sido como un presagio, más allá de ayudarle a reparar en que no era el único que lo extrañaba. Y ese detalle se aunaba a la tenue y refrescante tormenta de verano que se avecinaba sobre Namimori.

Se echó sobre la cama y devoró cada letra sin pausa, a tal punto que debía volver sobre la misma oración porque se salteaba palabras y frases enteras en su afán de saber si su autoproclamada mano derecha había entendido las indirectas sutiles. Y algo le decía que sí, por un párrafo en especial.

**«** […] Dice que me subestimaron, que no me creían capaz de hacer lo que hice, pero no fue nada meritorio, ni se trató de fuerza o convicción. Admito hoy que fue puro egoísmo. Que se trató de todo lo contrario; justamente me fui por débil. Fui muy débil y no pude contra la situación […]**»**

Tsuna se había sentido maravillado, más que sorprendido, incluso hasta orgulloso y envidioso —si se quiere decir así— de la oratoria de su guardián. El texto lucía tan maduro que temía responderle y quedar como un niñato.

**«** […] Aquí la vida es bastante monótona en algunos aspectos, pero en otros es como una ruleta rusa. O sea, la rutina es levantarse temprano, tomar el puesto —en mi caso ser un mero peón de oficina—, cumplir con la labor asignada, etc.; pero, por ejemplo, uno nunca sabe qué van a hacer los Varia. Xanxus monta en cólera porque lo despertaron de su siesta y vuela media mansión. Por suerte si algo sobra en la central son mansiones. Además de Varia's. […]**»**

Tsuna carcajeó con ganas, en gran contraste con las lágrimas que colgaban de sus ojos. Maldición, con la vista tan empañada no podía leer.

**« **[…] Y si me lo dice así —o mejor dicho, si me lo escribe así—, décimo, se me hace más difícil, porque yo también lo extraño horrores.**»**

—¡Ja, ja! —Lambo desde el alfeizar de la ventana lo señalaba burlón—Tsuna está llorando, Tsuna es un llorón.

—¡Lambo, no te burles! —le reclamó I-Pin desde el suelo.

—Eso, Lambo —apuntó Reborn—¿por qué no te vas por ahí a morirte un rato? —de León hizo aparecer una _bazooka_, cuya punta hizo aparecer a su vez un misil teledirigido.

Sonrió; con eso tendrían unos minutos de paz hasta que Lambo encontrase el camino de regreso. I-Pin salió corriendo tras el niño llevándoselo a Fuuta por delante. En el cuarto había quedado el futuro jefe Vongola en compañía de su tutor.

Sin embargo Tsuna se había acostado en la cama, hecho un ovillo y mirando hacia la pared para no darle pie a Reborn de hacer ninguna acotación, pero se equivocaba si creía que el Arcobaleno tenía sentimientos ¡es decir! intenciones de guardar silencio.

—_Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_, ¿verdad, Tsuna?

El aludido no respondió, estaba moqueando y luchando para mostrarse decente. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero se la tenía que aguantar, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que lograrlo de alguna manera. No respondió, en parte porque no tenía ganas de darle la razón.

Era en esos días, sin su autoproclamada mano derecha, que se deba cuenta de todas esas atenciones, de todas esas muestras de afecto, ahora ausentes y que tanta falta le hacían.

Cuando Reborn decidió dejarlo solo, Tsuna meditó la manera de responderle. No quería que fuera por carta en esa ocasión, más que nada porque, todo muy lindo tener el recuerdo, pero las misivas tomaban su tiempo y esperar días por una respuesta era una lenta agonía que lo hacía desesperar.

Así que salió a caminar y buscó un café donde sentarse frente a una computadora a escribirle un correo. Si en verdad tenía que estar haciendo trabajo de oficina quizás podía responderle en el momento y hasta si se le tenía permitido, iniciar una conversación.

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, pero al otro día cuando revisó su casilla la encontró. Tsuna de esa forma se volvió un _adicto_ al internet. Antes no era de darle demasiada importancia, pero con los días hasta Yamamoto se sentía desplazado por una vil máquina, aunque lo entendía. Era la manera en la que Tsuna se sentía más cerca de Gokudera.

De esa forma las conversaciones se volvieron, si bien más concisas y cortas, más íntimas.

**«**No me contó nunca de Kyoko. ¿Cómo le va con ella?**»**

Había sido una de las tantas meditadas preguntas del guardián. Creyó acertadamente que el décimo había cuidado de no mencionarla nunca para evitar incomodarlo, pero las esperanzas siempre son lo último que se pierden.

**«**Bien. Nos dimos cuenta de que somos buenos amigos**»**

El día que Gokudera recibió esa respuesta no pudo evitar estar todo el día de un inusual buen humor, al punto que Dino se preocupó y acabó por preguntarle por la noche si había estado fumando hachís o consumiendo algún otro tipo de droga —para que le convidase, claro—; pero solo era auténtica y pura felicidad, porque la respuesta del décimo podía significar que ella ya no ocupaba un lugar tan importante en su vida. No se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente, pero sí a hacer los correos y los mensajes de texto mucho, pero mucho más íntimos.

En consecuencia, al mes, parecían dos novios mandándose correos a la distancia.

**«**Lo extraño.**» **

**« **¿Cuándo vas a volver?**»**

**« **¿Piensa en mí, décimo?**»**

**«**Todo el tiempo.**»**

Si la gente supiera o leyera la correspondencia en su totalidad, acabaría por pensar lo lógico y no lograrían entender el por qué habían tenido que pasar por todo eso para darse cuenta, admitirlo y enfrentarlo.

**«**El otro día un asesino me siguió hasta la escuela, por suerte estaba con Yamamoto.**»**

**«**Décimo, las cosas que me cuenta a veces son horribles. Y yo tan lejos. Es muy injusto; espero que esos idiotas estén haciendo bien su trabajo. Me muero con usted si le pasa algo.**»**

Y Tsuna sonreía, porque eran como pequeñas pruebas para comprobar que Gokudera seguía cuidando y recelando su lugar de protector, incluso en la distancia. ¿Una manera egoísta de darle celos y de preocuparlo? No, porque después de todo Tsuna no le mentía, había tenido dificultades en esa última semana, como si los sicarios encargados de eliminarlo supieran que Gokudera ya no lo custodiaba día y noche; pero por suerte todavía seguía teniendo mucha gente a su alrededor que sabía cuidarlo.

**«**Soñé contigo, fue una pesadilla, pero cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que estabas muy lejos, que no podía verte para darte un abrazo, me sentí muy triste; perdón por llamarte cuando allí todavía es de noche, pero necesitaba escuchar tu voz y saber que estabas bien.**»**

[…]

**«**Intento organizar mis días, pero me resulta imposible. Atender los trabajos de la mafia, tomar clases para terminar la escuela, tenerlo lejos… es muy difícil, y a veces siento que nada de lo que hago tiene sentido.**»**

No habían hablado más que un par de veces por teléfono, porque se daban cuenta de que se quedaban por largos y angustiosos segundos en silencio, como si no supieran qué decirse pese a tener mucho de qué hablar y ganas de soltar tantas verdades. Así que ambos y de manera tácita, preferían mantener contacto mediante el correo y los mensajes.

No tenía sentido gastar dinero en llamadas de larga distancia para conversaciones incómodas, para largos silencios y respuesta monosilábicas. Además los horarios no coincidían, Gokudera no podía estar al teléfono mucho tiempo y sin pedir permiso, y Tsuna era un adolescente pobre cuyas llamadas le costaban demasiado dinero. Eso dio por resultado que solo hablasen en dos ocasiones. Una cuando fue el cumpleaños de Ryohei y la otra cuando Tsuna despertó luego de su pesadilla.

Esa vez fue especial, porque Gokudera había podido oír su voz, sentir su preocupación y lograr calmarlo a la distancia, repitiéndole como un mantra que estaba bien. Había cortado con un tímido y enredoso "lo extraño", con su consecuente "yo también".

Y fue esa vez en la que se dieron cuenta de que manifestar sus sentimientos resultaba fácil por escrito que siguieron con ese ritual; era una manera de poder sincerarse poco a poco y madurar lo que estaba aún inmaduro dentro de ellos.

**«**Prométeme que nunca te enamorarás allí y que algún día volverás.**»**

Y esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, porque junto a la promesa de que nunca se enamoraría en Italia, también le prometía volver algún día. El tema es que no sabía cuándo sería "ese día" y era evidente que ambos pretendían que fuera ya.

Desde afuera el resto contemplaba la estúpida dejadez de ambos. Si tanto querían verse y estar cara a cara como antes, ¿qué los detenía? Es que el resto no entendía el núcleo del asunto. No eran conocedores de todo lo que implicaba para ambos estar frente a frente. No sabían del beso y del cariño, de los abrazos y las palabras que se habían dedicado, aquellas duras que habían dolido y las amables que habían confortado.

Si en el pasado había creído que estar lejos del décimo le ayudaría a olvidar ese extraño cariño que sentía por él, en el presente se daba cuenta de que no podía luchar contra su propio corazón. Este ya había demostrado ser muy terco. Y el décimo diciéndole todas esas cosas tan lindas le hacía más difícil el falso sacrificio.

Pero si Tsuna las decía era por la seguridad que le daba estar a la distancia. Y si Gokudera creía que con tan solo volver todo se solucionaría, tarde o temprano descubriría lo muy equivocado que estaba. No todo podía ser perfecto en la vida de Hayato Gokudera, ¿verdad? Algo siempre tenía que salir mal.

* * *

><p><em>Asdjghg! Adoro a Dino y a los Varia (y a Lambo, pena que no pueda darle más papel dentro del fic), espero que les haya divertido leer tanto como a mí me divirtió escribir este capítulo :3<em>

_Les comento que quizás me atrase con el siguiente capítulo (o más bien con el 10, que sería el último), es que del 7 al 21 de mayo tengo tres parciales y miles de trabajos prácticos por entregar, así que me voy a tener que dedicar a la Uni si pretendo aprobar XD. Les aviso de antemano para que no piensen, en el caso de que me tarde (trataré de escribir un poco entre descanso y descanso) que abandoné el fic o algo similar. La idea la tengo completa, solo resta tener tiempo para escribirla, así que no se preocupen que este fic lo voy a finalizar._

_Nos estamos leyendo =)_

_27 de abril de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._

_Ps. Supongo que algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero para este capítulo dejé de acentuar el "solo" adverbial. Espero que el detalle no les moleste (odio la RAE y estoy en contra de sus cambios, pero bueno… "si no puedes contra ellos, únete"). Por otro lado, siento que una de las frases en el aeropuerto se la plagié a alguien, pena no recordar puntualmente a quién o a qué, si lo leí en un fic, en un libro, en un panfleto, si me lo plagié a mi misma (me ha pasado) o a mi madre. En fin... me quedará la duda, pero la ligera sensación de ya haberla leído en algún lado (deja vu literario) persiste.  
><em>

_Por último, y ya me dejo de molestar, perdón por el fluff XD no lo pude evitar, esta pareja me hace vomitar corazones, unicornios rosas y arcoíris. Saca lo más fluff que llevo dentro (y que creía no tener XD) Ah, y lo del cliché lo dejo para las notas del siguiente capítulo, que ya escribí mucho.  
><em>


	9. Capítulo 9

__**EDIT:** ESTO ERA UN ASCO DE CAPÍTULO, ya está corregido :P pueden leer sin picarse los ojos.__

* * *

><p><em>¡Fua! Casi un mes O.O (creo que nunca tardé tanto en actualizar un fic) Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Ya rendí los tres parciales, y aunque ahora estoy con dos más, como son domiciliarios no puedo evitar abrir el archivo de Word equivocado XD Tengo tantas ganas de escribir y tan poco tiempo :( Así que sepan entender y disculpar que el capítulo sea taaan corto, pero más vale esto a nada. En unas semanas volveré con lo que falta =)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

* * *

><p>El día que Gokudera decidió volver fue cuando recibió un mensaje en la madrugada que lo despertó. Era el décimo y el mensaje solo rezaba un escueto, pero efectivo "vuelve".<p>

No pudo dormir lo que quedó de la noche y apenas despuntó el sol buscó a Dino, negoció su partida, armó las maletas y tomó un avión.

El cambio de hora lo descolocó un poco, pero luego de llegar a su antiguo departamento y descansar unos minutos, decidió responder el mensaje que todavía no había contestado. En su momento no supo qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar ante un imperativo de ese talante, ¿o era un ruego? Ese era el asunto: no saber a ciencia cierta cómo responderle. En cualquier caso, los deseos del décimo siempre eran órdenes para él, órdenes que con placer gustaba cumplir.

…

Tsuna se desperezó lentamente, preguntándose entre sueños quién podría ser el desubicado que, a esas horas de la mañana y un domingo, había decidido despertarlo.

Como fuera la compañía de telefonía celular otra vez, anunciando que había ganado un cupo para un concurso o promocionando un _shampoo_, iba a montar en cólera _seriamente_ -o mejor es decir: al estilo apaciguado de Tsuna-. Tenía muy presente que ninguna persona coherente mandaría un mensaje de texto a esas horas sagradas, pero de golpe recordó que él no estaba rodeado de personas "coherentes".

Toda la bronca se esfumó de golpe cuando vio el remitente. Despertó de su somnolencia con dramática rapidez.

"¿Está en casa?" La respuesta a ese interrogante fue aun más concisa, un breve "sí" que le llevó a adueñarse del teléfono inalámbrico de la casa, creyendo que su guardián llamaría en cualquier momento, pero los minutos pasaron sin más, mientras él se vestía y se lavaba la cara. Abajo, su madre había empezado con el desayuno, sorprendida de que su hijo despertase tan temprano.

Tsuna volvió al cuarto y suspiró, arrojando el teléfono sobre la cama y luego todo el cuerpo sobre el colchón. ¿Dónde estaba Reborn? Por lo general esos días dormía hasta tarde, pero la pequeña litera estaba vacía.

El timbre sonó y su corazón se agitó… era una locura la mera idea de suponer que Gokudera había regresado; no creyó que el escueto mensaje que le hubiera mandado hacia dos días atrás diera reales y contundentes resultados, pero como lo último que siempre se pierde es la esperanza, corrió hasta el descanso de la escalera para ver con infinita decepción que solo se trataba de un vendedor. ¿Un domingo? Eso era extraño, pero no le dio más importancia de la debida. El día augura ser un asco y poco le importaban las visitas… salvo que se tratase de Gokudera, por supuesto.

Desahuciado volvió a su cuarto a la espera de que su madre le avisase del desayuno. Ignoraba que alguien se había colado por la puerta y hablaba afablemente con ella.

—¡Gokudera! —le sonrió la mujer con notable alivio, o al menos eso es lo que percibió el chico—, es bueno verte por aquí. ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te despediste de nosotros… oh, lo siento, estoy hablando mucho.

El chico negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tenuemente.

—Llegué recién. Lamento mucho no haber pasado a saludar antes de irme, pero es que… no hice tiempo —mintió.

—Supongo que si recién llegaste no habrás desayunado, pasa… —lo invitó, cerrando la puerta luego y mirándolo de una manera extraña, como si tuviera plena intención de abrir la boca y soltar un rosario, pero dubitativa de hacerlo.—Tsuna está en su cuarto, les dejaré el desayuno listo antes de irme al centro con los niños.

La información pecaba de irrelevante, pensó Gokudera. Y aún sentía que la mujer quería decirle algo puntual entre tanta palabrería, no obstante el silencio le llevó a asentir quedamente, pidiendo con el simple gesto, permiso para subir. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos que Nana llamó su entera atención con una última frase.

—Tsuna ha estado muy decaído últimamente, estoy segura de que se animará al verte —se acomodó el delantal y agitó una mano, como si estuviera pidiéndole que ignorase sus desvaríos de madre atenta—, supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar, sube —lo animó, motivada por el silencio cerrado del joven; no pretendía incomodarlo.

Pero es que Gokudera seguía presintiendo que Nana estaba tratando de decirle mucho más de lo que insinuaba.

Para ella era evidente que algo había pasado entre los dos, no sospechaba acertadamente qué, pero de golpe habían dejado de ser amigos y esa distancia entre los chicos se sentía en la casa. Como buena madre no necesitaba que su hijo le diera a conocer los motivos, pero ella sabía en su fuero más interno cuando estaba triste, enojado, alegre o molesto.

A Nana le agradaba Gokudera pese a su fama de gamberro, porque a su tosca manera quería a su hijo y lo cuidaba. Y una buena madre también sabe medir con justicia la calidad de las amistades de sus retoños. Y Hayato -pese a todo y a su apariencia- era un buen chico.

Por eso le alegraba verlo ahí; porque si se habían peleado, cualquiera fuera el motivo, todavía abrigaba ilusiones de que todo se recompusiera. Era evidente que a su hijo le había afectado la partida del chico y como toda buena madre quería verlo bien. Sin importar el precio a pagar.

—Con permiso —dijo Gokudera luego de ese extenso y contemplativo silencio.

Subió las escaleras tratando de repasar las palabras previamente ensayadas que pensaba dedicarle al décimo, sin embargo Nana había surtido el efecto de un libro de Cardenio.

Se le había borrado la memoria, dejando paso a un sinfín de palabras y frases. En el avión había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar e incluso fantasear su propio _final feliz_, pero una vez frente al décimo todo eso parecía nimio, intranscendente.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de su jefe levantó una mano, como si intentara decirle con aquel trivial gesto corporal que era él, que ahí estaba y no se trataba de ningún espejismo.

—Go-Gokudera —Tsuna plantó una enorme sonrisa obligándose a salir de la estupefacción, hizo dos pasos precipitados, pero la mesita ratona en el camino lo frenó a mitad de la locura que había pensado hacer.

De todos modos su guardián le ahorró aquellos nuevos dramas existenciales al ser él quién lo estrechó entre sus brazos. En ese punto Tsuna se dio cuenta de no se trataba de ninguna ilusión. Gokudera estaba ahí, en Japón, en su casa y en su propia habitación.

Sentir su perfume y su calidez parecía ser lo único que necesitaba esa mañana para ser feliz. Se aferró a él, o al menos a la camisa que llevaba puesta, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar una posible fuga.

—Décimo —murmuró con entusiasmo, al sentir que su torpe y espontáneo abrazo era levemente correspondido—, qué alegría verlo.

Tsuna en cambio guardó silencio, quizás porque temía que al empezar una conversación la satisfacción se disipara. Sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, el abrazo estaba durando demasiado y su corazón había gastado las pulsaciones de un año entero. Tomó aire y se alejó para mirarlo. Pese a que habían pasado nada más que dos meses lo veía distinto; no cambiado por fuera, pero sí advertía una mirada o un brillo diferente.

—¿Cuándo v-volviste? —fue la primera torpe pregunta y, tal como temió, Gokudera lo soltó para responderle.

—Recién… hace un par de horas —especificó, sin dar más detalles de su retorno a Italia, no quería tocar ese tema por el momento.

La puerta abierta les permitía oír el barullo que comenzaban a hacer los que recién despertaba. La voz de Lambo se aunaba a la de I-Pin y Fuuta. Cuando supieron de la inesperada visita, los tres corrieron e intentaron atravesar la puerta del cuarto al mismo tiempo.

Hablaban haciendo un griterío al unísono, Lambo se había colgado de él preguntándole qué le había traído de Italia como regalo, I-Pin lo secundaba, revisándole los bolsillos, mientras Fuuta lo bombardeaba a preguntas para corroborar que los datos en su libro estuvieran actualizados respecto a las habilidades que el guardián hubiera adquirido en su viaje.

—Fueron solo un par de meses —le aclaró a Fuuta con un ligero tic en el ojo, recordando todas las veces que el décimo le había pedido que les tuviera paciencia a los niños de la _Famiglia_—. Además no necesito de ningún entrenamiento para mejorar mi calidad como mano derecha, con estar junto al décimo es suficiente —en ese punto lo miró brevemente, pero la situación acabó por superarlo—¡Ya, vaca estúpida, si sigues molestándome no voy a darte nada! ¡Y tú niña, quita la mano de ahí! —pidió con un leve sonrojo.

Los tres se replegaron contra la pared mientras Tsuna reía. Gokudera lo miró con un poco de sorpresa, preguntándose qué era lo gracioso.

—Te extrañaron —dijo a modo de reproche, como si con esa frase estuviera pidiéndole nuevamente que les tuviera paciencia.

—¡Mentira! ¡Yo no lo extrañé! —aclaró Lambo, enojado.

—Hasta inventó una canción con tu nombre —Tsuna se rascó la nariz entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto quizás de resignación, quizás de autosuficiencia.

—¡Ey! —Se quejó el niño, buscando rápidamente algo de qué valerse—¡Y tú eres un llorón! Tsuna llora cuando lee, porque Tsuna es un llorón. Llora como mamá cuando ve la novela.

Sí, Nana aferrada a un pañuelo. Tsuna a la correspondencia que le hubiera enviado Gokudera.

—¡Lambo, eso no es cierto! —Tsuna era pésimo mentiroso, así que el tono nació con la duda de quién falta a la verdad.

—Mamá dice: no mentir —apuntó I-Pin en un murmullo, refiriéndose, por supuesto, a la actitud reprochable de Tsuna. A los niños se les inculcaba no dar falsos testimonios y ahí estaba un supuesto adulto: negando lo innegable. Por su parte, Lambo comenzó a reír con soberbia:

—Lambo-san no llora nunca.

—Chicos —Nana apareció en el momento oportuno—, vístanse que iremos a desayunar al shopping; de paso podemos comprar las entradas para el cine temprano, antes de que se agoten.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta como una tromba, en medio de gritos jubilosos y emocionados por la idea de ir con mamá al paseo de compras. Nana dejó una fuente con los respectivos desayunos para los mayores y con una sonrisa intentó despedirse, no sin antes desordenarle el pelo a su hijo en un gesto afectuoso, pero poco común en ella.

Era claro que había querido darle un abrazo, pero hacía tiempo que Tsuna no le permitía esas demostraciones que cruelmente tildaba de infantiles. No era un niño, pero él no sabía que para ella nunca dejaría de ser su _hijo_, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es que… —Nana alzó un hombro—En fin, espero que les guste.

—Gracias —dijo Gokudera mirando con ganas el desayuno. Tenía hambre porque no solía comer durante sus viajes; no por nada en especial, como por desconfiar de la calidad de la comida, era pura costumbre.

—Ah, Tsuna —recordó Nana antes de irse—, llegó una caja a tu nombre. La dejé sobre la mesada de la cocina.

El chico asintió mientras su madre se iba, y no fue hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta que logró entrar en sí. Parecía mentira, que después de todos esos mensajes novelescos -apasionados algunos, timoratos otros- la relación con su guardián pareciera tan lejana, dolorosamente superficial y forzada.

—Puedes… —señaló el piso—sentarte —concluyó, sentándose él mismo.

Tsuna lo miró por primera vez fijamente a los ojos, pero Gokudera seguía de pie con un semblante extraño. Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño... analizando algo, tal vez. Tsuna parpadeó preguntándose a qué se debía esa postura.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, es que… —frunció más el ceño—el paquete.

—Cierto —recordó Tsuna, y eso que su madre se lo había dicho hacia escasos treinta segundos atrás, pero es que tenía tantas cuestiones a las que atender, que un simple paquete quedaba relegado a un segundo plano—, iré a ver qué es… seguramente es cosa de Reborn.

Se puso de pie, pero no alcanzó a cruzar el marco de la puerta que su guardián lo tomó firmemente del brazo.

—No, décimo—. Tsuna parpadeó, un poco estupefacto por la firmeza en el agarre y por lo íntimo que resultaba. No entendía a qué venía el imperativo, pero Gokudera enseguida agregó para aclararlo—: Quédese aquí y déjeme ir a mí.

—Pero… —Tsuna alzó los hombros, era un simple paquete.

—Es domingo —aclaró como si estuviera un poco ido, pero estaba tratando de recordar el emblema de la compañía.

Había llegado al mismo tiempo que el repartidor se iba, y él también tenía tantas cuestiones en su cabeza que no le había dado la más mínima importancia… y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

—Algunas empresas privadas trabajan los domingos —sonrió, para aligerarle la angustia—, si quieres podemos ir juntos a ver qué es.

No sabía si la extraña sensación de peligro se debía a la inquietud de su guardián -y que este finalmente se lo había contagiado-, o si se debía a su propia híper intuición que, muy en el fondo, le dictaba que Hayato estaba en lo correcto.

—No, usted quédese.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. Debían correr el riesgo juntos o no tendría sentido. A menos él no creía justo mandarlo a buscar un paquete que estaba a su nombre, y le valía poco la clase de excusa que podía darle su Tormenta en ese momento. Previsible excusa.

Además debían verle el lado positivo: después tendrían de qué reírse por temerle a una posible broma de Reborn. Al menos Tsuna prefería pensar que no se trataba de nada grave, ¿por qué debía serlo? ¿Con qué motivo _Kami_ le arruinaría ese domingo tan maravilloso? Qué incongruencia… hacia menos de una hora juzgó que el día iría a ser un asco y ya lo había llevado al otro extremo.

—Si es una bomba, va a terminar explotando antes de que nos pongamos de acuerdo —bromeó relajado, pero fue lo que Hayato necesitó para reaccionar, para empujarlo levemente y para así pasar antes que él.

Si de en verdad era algún dispositivo, los minutos podían estar contados. No parecía ser un buen momento para que ellos dos estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo. Bajó con prisa los escalones de la escalera yendo a la cocina, con el jefe detrás. Porque por supuesto que Tsuna no pensaba quedarse con la entera responsabilidad y el cargo de consciencia por lo que llegara a pasar.

* * *

><p><em>Dije que era cortito D: Confieso que en realidad tengo más, pero ya es muy tarde y no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas de darle una leída, así que en un par de semanas volveré… es una amenaza :D<em>

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Si debo respuesta a alguno, mañana me fijaré; lo mismo si es que hay oraciones extrañas o errores, mañana revisaré el archivo más minuciosamente. Por el momento necesito una cama, la gripe me está matando (y los exámenes hacen su parte). Ya, me dejo de dar lástima XD _

_Nos leemos por ahí =)_

_23 de mayo de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	10. Capítulo 10

_¡Cuántos cambios en ffpuntonet! Encima me enteré que ya empezaron con la caza de brujas._

_En fin, a lo que venía: muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Si mi computadora es buenita y me deja, me siento a contestarles, y si no, lo haré mañana. Pero el punto es que ¡gracias!_

_Ah, por cierto, modifiqué el capítulo 9 (nada en especial, la trama sigue igual) porque la verdad es que estaba del asco XD ¡Jajaja! No me había dado cuenta de que estaba TAN mal.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vez frente a la caja, esta no les decía nada. Estaba cerrada e iba dirigida a Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nada más, fin del enigma. Por ese motivo Tsuna dio un paso al frente.<p>

—La abriré.

—No —Hayato lo tomó de la mano, entrelazándole los dedos, pero soltándolo de inmediato ante la incomodidad de ambos—, p-puede ser peligroso.

—¿Entonces?

—La dejaremos en el patio. Por las dudas… después vemos que… —de golpe silenció para acercar, cual loco, la cara a la caja.

—Ok, ya me está entrando miedo —para él ya no era una "simple" caja, era la de Pandora—Salgamos —instó tomándolo ahora él del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta afuera.

Y aunque se cobijaron bajo el alero de la casa, los segundos pasaban sin que nada explotase. Empezaron a sentirse un poco idiotas, al punto que Tsuna carcajeó bajito y Gokudera lo siguió. Sin embargo, para él, era mejor ser precavidos.

—¿Qué oíste?

Gokudera no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Más bien "olí" —respondió, para después aclarar—, el olor a pólvora es muy característico.

—Quizás tiene armas que Reborn encargó.

—Quizás —reconoció—, pero también me pareció oír un "tic tac" muy particular. De chico aprendí a hacer bombas y…

Tsuna frunció el ceño en un gesto de horror, ¿qué clase de infancia traumática había tenido su guardián? En la mayoría de los países -incluyendo del que era oriundo Gokudera- esa clase de actividades estaban penadas por la ley.

—¿Qué hacemos, ahora? —preguntó Tsuna retóricamente.

Le daba miedo volver a la casa, pero tampoco podía estar todo el día en el frente esperando a que explotase algo que quizás no estaba ahí para explotar.

—Pues… si quiere podemos ir a mi departamento —propuso, con algo de decoro—, digo… su madre va a tardar en regresar —recordaba que había invitado a los niños a comer y al cine—, si Reborn llega, él sabrá qué hacer —alzó los hombros, percatándose de que su propuesta había colocado en una dicotomía difícil de sobrellevar a su querido décimo.

—No me parece mala idea.

Mintió, porque era una pésima idea. No sabía de lo que serían capaz de hacer estando a solas, y no es que desconfiara de su guardián, justamente de este podía poner las manos en el fuego de que no se atrevería a hacerle nada que lo lastimase o injuriase gravemente, el asunto es que él mismo no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer con su guardián. Las hormonas gobernaban a su edad, por mucho que le pesase.

—Espere aquí, iré a buscarle las zapatillas —sin darle tiempo a nada, Gokudera volvió a la casa y al minuto regresó con el mentado calzado, incluyendo una ligera campera, prenda que anunciaba el fin de la estación. Los primero vientos otoñales comenzaban a sentirse, pero era solo un ligero cambio, apenas perceptible en la piel.

De camino al departamento ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, Tsuna se limitó a murmurar algo sobre el desayuno lo que le dio pie a Gokudera de lamentarse por desperdiciar así el que les había preparado Nana con el esmero de siempre; pero no fueron más lejos que esa conversación trivial.

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento, Gokudera llegó a una interna y férrea decisión de quebrar esa dolorosa barrera que ellos mismos, fuera por inexperiencia, vergüenza o nerviosismo, se imponían.

Tsuna vio sobre la cama la maleta a medio desarmar y una caja de chocolates que llamó su atención, tal vez porque el envoltorio era muy llamativo con ese color azul eléctrico. Hayato se acercó a ella y la tomó.

—No quería dársela delante de los chicos, o iban a comérselo todo.

—Lambo se va a enojar —dijo con alegría al darse cuenta de que era para él.

—Compré más, pero no de este chocolate.

Tsuna miró la caja, no tenía idea sobre marcas de chocolates, pero suponía que debían ser caros, finos y especiales -muy especiales- para que Gokudera los recelase tanto.

—Qué lindo gesto, pensaste en Lambo, I-Pin y en Fuuta —comentó al ver otras cajas asomando por la maleta.

Gokudera hizo un gesto raro con la boca y perdió la mirada, _asqueado_ por la mera suposición de su jefe, pero vaya que tenía razón. Intentó decir algo que no fuera en contra de la imagen que con tanto ahínco se había creado -el de chico _duro_-, pero sabía que el décimo lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—Es que se iban a poner pesados si nos les traía nada, por eso —alzó los hombros—; además no me costaba nada, ya estaba en el local comprando para usted y pensé en que acabarían por comerse los que les iba a traer y...

Fue perdiendo la voz, y el interés en la excusa, a medida que Tsuna mismo parecía desinteresado en la plática. Miró hacia sus costados, gesto muy habitual en él. Al menos las pocas veces en las que fue a visitarlo había sido así: Solía entrar al departamento e investigar todo con la mirada, cada rincón; como si buscara conocer a Gokudera a través de sus cosas, de sus gustos. De lo que los posters, libros y adornos decían de él.

—Bueno… —murmuró sin un fin concreto.

—El desayuno —recordó Hayato yendo hasta la heladera, mientras su jefe dejaba la caja sobre la mesa y tomaba asiento, para de inmediato ponerse de pie.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció.

Pero Hayato había dejado de lado un gran detalle: que durante su ausencia, Bianchi no había llenado la alacena de comida. A duras penas tenía un paquete de galletas en la maleta y, por supuesto, chocolates.

—Será muy nutritivo el desayuno —bromeó el italiano—. Si quiere puedo ir a comprar algo…

—No —negó, incluso con la cabeza—, con las galletas está bien, además… no quiero que te vayas —confesó, bajando la vista al suelo como si decir aquello fuera algo prohibido o indecente.

Pero a Gokudera, esa inusitada frase, le hizo sonreír como en el pasado. Miró a su jefe con cariño, preguntándose si sería prudente hacer ese trascendental avance en un momento tan tenso.

Por su lado, Tsuna parecía sospechar que la tormenta se avecinaba de nuevo, esa la lucha de leviatanes en su interior; así que se puso de frente a la mesada para prestar atención a la preparación del café, aparentando así que no estaba atento a los pasos de su guardián.

Gokudera suspiró imperceptiblemente y dio la vuelta para ir en busca de las galletas. Fue en ese punto que Tsuna se dijo, con fingido alivio, que la vibración del momento había pasado. Ya no corría peligro alguno; pero Hayato dejó las galletas sobre la mesa y avanzó con la decisión paradójicamente flaqueando. Tsuna apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que iba a pasar, sintió la mano de su guardián sobre el hombro, el ligero empuje que le instaba a dar la vuelta -y no, no quería, ¡Dios, no!- y, de golpe, sin previo aviso, los labios de Gokudera sobre los suyos.

Con los ojos bien abiertos se dejó abrazar, hasta que logró entrar en sí y corresponder lentamente el gesto. Se había sorprendido, por irónico y redundante que suene, de justamente haberse sorprendido.

Supo que en algún momento eso iba a ocurrir, pero mientras estaba pasando no caía en la cuenta de que, finalmente, Hayato lo estaba besando. Era irreal, y se preguntaba tontamente si no era imaginación suya. Tal vez era un sueño, uno de esos que en los últimos días acostumbraba padecer.

Fue un tira y afloje para ver quién de los dos tenía más coraje para dar ese elemental y previsible paso. Y no fue nada fácil para Gokudera tomar la iniciativa, porque respetaba a Tsuna al borde de la religiosidad absurda -todavía y pese a todo-, sin embargo había hecho todos esos kilómetros de regreso con la idea fija de no permitir que todo quedase así, en la mafia, en un simple y ficticio _statu quo_.

Se animó a ser osado, a dejar de lado rangos y obligaciones para tomarse la libertad de profanar la boca del muchacho que tanto admiraba y servía. Le mordió los labios y no le pidió un solemne permiso para irrumpir con la humedad de su lengua, profanándolo. Porque _blasfemar_ de esa manera era genial.

Tsuna no era un santo, ciertamente, pero podía darle la razón en que todavía no había sido debidamente profanado, y eso era algo que pensaba cambiar en la brevedad porque era un desatino seguir en ese estado beatífico teniendo a un guardián tan devoto y fiel dispuesto a pecar con él.

Eso había analizado en los escasos segundos de turbación; que por muy mal que viese sus propios actos no podía eludir sus propias emociones. Y eso que estaba _tan mal_, se tornaba irremediablemente en algo bueno, o casi celestial… porque si es amor ha de estar bien y ser correcto, ¿verdad? Y aunque no lo fuera, es decir: aunque no fuera en verdad algo bueno, no le importaba.

Dejó que Gokudera lo abrazara por la cintura e, incluso, que colara tímidamente las manos por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta; pero en un determinado momento, que a Tsuna le supo cruelmente largo, Hayato lo dejó desatendido y desesperado, para recurrir a lo único que tenía para controlar sus pulsaciones: el cuidado que le prodigaba al décimo.

—Deberíamos desayunar, ¿no?

Al demonio con el desayuno, pensó Tsuna, quería que lo besara de nuevo; pero, contradiciendo sus deseos, Tsuna asintió con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad, para después sentarse a la mesa. Y la invisible barrera que los distanciaba parecía disolverse lentamente luego del acto valeroso del guardián.

—Dime, ¿qué aprendiste en Italia? —recordaba que había ido con el fin de convertirse en una mejor mano derecha, así que quería saber cuál había sido el progreso en cuestión; y más le valía que hubiera uno, porque no quería enterarse de que había sufrido como un mendigo por nada.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza e hizo una media mueca de disconformidad con la boca. Dejó las tazas sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a su jefe para tratar de responder la pregunta en un lenguaje claro, no porque Tsuna fuera tonto y no lo entendiese -ni tampoco porque Gokudera hablase en latín de Cicerón o en arameo antiguo-, pero es que ni él tenía muy en claro cómo expresarse.

—Aprendí mucho de albañilería —resumió, haciéndole reír a Tsuna por tanta seriedad aunada a una frase que no esperaba. Y lo había dicho con tanta seriedad, que no daba pie a pensar que era una broma, al contrario pues parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

—Imagino —se compadeció—. Pero… más allá de reparar los destrozos que debiste haber hecho, ¿qué te hacían hacer?

—Más que nada, papelerío. Tuve que aprender mucho sobre administración de empresas porque la mafia, aunque no lo parezca, es una gran empresa lucrativa. La venta de armas y… —silenció de golpe, agitando una mano—, no quiero aburrirlo.

—Pero, si te pregunto es porque quiero saber —lo reprendió suavemente, mientras arrasaban con lo poco que tenían para desayunar.

De esa manera Gokudera comenzó a relatarle las tareas que le eran encomendadas y que tenían que ver con los negocios que manejaba la mafia; desde la venta de armas, drogas (legales e ilegales), juegos, casinos… la lista era interminable porque, como se decía en el círculo, la mafia es como el amor: _está en todos lados._

Obviamente que uno tomaba partido de acuerdo a sus principios. El Noveno era un hombre muy justo, y si bien era tan criminal como cualquier mafioso, tenía y conservaba fuertes códigos morales. En pocas palabras, podía manejar una gran campaña en pos del lavado de dinero, pero no lucraba con drogas medicinales en sectores precarizados.

A ellos no les importaba lo que la gente hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero, por ejemplo, dejar sin insumos a una zona afectada por alguna catástrofe, con la irremediable consecuencia de cargar con la muerte de inocentes, era algo que la filosofía del noveno no contemplaba. Prefería perder millones, antes que jugar con la vida de la gente ajena al negocio, y eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de sus pares.

Desde ya que en la mafia nadie es un ángel, pero por supuesto que se podía tomar partido. De paso, vigilar los viejos preceptos de la primera generación y cuidar la armonía de _Tri Ni Sette_; como si fuera poco, ¿no?

Indefectible es que, más allá de todos los posibles actos "benevolentes" que podían hacer, de algo tenían que vivir. La fama y la fortuna no caía del cielo, literalmente era el Cielo el que debía velar por los intereses económicos de sus subalternos, y aún más por la integridad emocional y física de estos.

—Definitivamente, la mafia no es para mí —concluyó Tsuna.

—No diga eso, décimo. Usted será el mejor jefe que la familia Vongola habrá tenido en su historia —exageró, pero creyendo ciegamente en lo que decía; porque para él Tsuna había llegado a la Tierra con un destino, con la responsabilidad de cambiar los cimientos de la mafia desde adentro.

Tal como lo había afirmado el mismo Noveno. La familia Vongola se creó con un propósito que se fue desvirtuando y degenerando con el paso del tiempo, y especialmente con las siguientes generaciones. Tsuna parecía ser capaz de revertir eso: tantos años de sangre derramada en vano. Los pecados de la familia Vongola.

—Aprendí mucho de programas de computación. La mafia tiene un software propio, ¿puede creerlo?

—Sí, a esta altura de mi vida puedo creer en cualquier cosa —admitió sin tapujos—, desde unicornios rosas a pitufos azules.

Se produjo un breve silencio, breve porque apenas duró gracias a una sonrisa algo bribona por parte del guardián. Tsuna notó que estaba eligiendo las palabras a decir y que serían no menos que estimulantes para ambos.

—Entonces, ¿me cree si le digo que lo extrañé mucho?

Tsuna correspondió esa sonrisa picaresca, asintiendo con la cabeza y murmurando un vergonzoso "yo también", que le hizo sentir como una campesina virgen siendo cortejada por su _Señor_.

—Venga, le quiero mostrar algo —lo hizo ponerse de pie, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto.

El corazón de Tsuna volvía a latir rabioso, pero enseguida entendió el fin de su guardián cuando le soltó la mano para revisar la maleta. Debía alejar de su mente esa idea fija de que Gokudera quería aprovecharse de él. ¡Pero es que suponerlo era tan lindo!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, quien dice once, dice 22, ¿verdad? XD <em>

_Digo, ya sé que este fic, en teoría, terminaría en el siguiente, pero no pensé que la vida se me iba a complicar tanto en estas semanas D: así que… ni borracha son once capítulos en total ¡ja, ja, ja! (se ríe para no llorar). _

_No es que me falte mucho por contar, pero ya ven que no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes para sentarme a escribir. Si los capítulos fueran más extensos, seguramente sí… con once me alcanzaba, pero si meto todo dentro de uno solo… no sé… tardaré un año a este paso de babosa en sal._

_Les pido disculpa por esto. En general soy un desastre para calcular la extensión de mis fics (en otros fandoms, ya saben que cuando Dita dice "un número" puede ser mucho más XD), pero con este estaba segura, sin embargo al hacerlos más cortos por falta de tiempo, me veo en la necesidad de pasarme de esos once que prometí. _

_Tampoco es que serán veinte, ¡eh! No se asusten XD Me tomará, lo que me tenga que tomar. Usualmente soy de las que piensan una historia y la cuenta con calma, no me gusta ir a las apuradas (o sea da igual si ocupo once capítulos o cincuenta, ocuparé lo que me tome la historia)._

_En fin. Aquí lo dejo, nos vemos en el próximo :3 Muchas gracias por leer._

_6 de junio de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	11. Capítulo 11

_Puede haber exceso de miel al principio de este capítulo… pero _don't worry_, porque no todo es color de rosa en la vida. Si Gokudera lo sabrá, tsk…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Más allá de lo que sus hormonas pudieron hacerle discurrir, Gokudera no hizo más que sacar un cuaderno y sentarse en la cama, e invitarlo a su lado. Al abrirlo por la mitad, un montón de papeles saltaron a la vista. Tsuna se dio cuenta enseguida: eran todos los correos y las cortas conversaciones de chat que habían tenido en esos pocos meses de distanciamiento.<p>

—¿Las imprimiste? —En ese punto se sintió mal por no haber hecho lo mismo, ¿Gokudera lo juzgaría por ese pequeño detalle?

—Incluso pensé en encuadrar la carta que me hizo para que el tiempo no la estropee —bromeó, o lo dijo en serio, Tsuna no supo diferenciarlo, y hasta receló que se tratase de la segunda opción. Una parte de él lo seguía creyendo muy capaz de tener esas actitudes—. Para que vea lo importante que fue para mí su compañía en estas semanas. ¿Sabe? Estando lejos uno aprende a apreciar todo lo que deja atrás. Fue difícil, fueron pocos meses, pero estar solo…

—Estabas con Dino —lo consoló.

—No es igual —negó; porque para él no estar con Tsuna era estar solo.

—Me alegra saber que mis cartas y correos te ayudaron de alguna forma.

—Al contrario —corrigió con gravedad, para después sonreír con el fin de aliviarle la pena—, fueron una tortura, y lo que me llevó a volver. Lo que me hizo dudar mil veces de la decisión que había tomado. Y al final estoy aquí, así que se podría decir que en parte perdí.

—¿Perdiste? —No le gustaba el significado que su Guardián le daba a esa palabra, o más bien, lo que no le gustaba era esa expresión de _derrota_ en el rostro.

—Quiero decir, perdí contra mí mismo —aclaró con calma.— Me dije que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ser una mano derecha digna de usted, pero me di cuenta de que al final lo único que me importa es estar a su lado… ni la mafia, ni nada de eso; solo quiero estar aquí y cuidarlo.

Tsuna no resistió la tentación de dejarle un beso en la mejilla, que luego se convirtió en uno que acabó en la comisura de sus labios, gesto que alentó a su guardián para volver a corromperle la boca.

Era tan lindo estar así, en Japón y junto a la persona que quería y de la manera en la que _más_ pretendía estar. ¿Podía decir que era plenamente correspondido? No quería pensar en esas cuestiones o torturarse innecesariamente, al menos no ese día. Esa mañana quería limitarse a disfrutar de todo lo que el décimo le hacía sentir.

Lo abrazó delicadamente; pero estar sentados no resultaba ideal para propiciar la intimidad que pretendía, y en la necesidad de sentirlo aun más cerca, lo hizo acostarse sobre la cama. De esa forma Tsuna sentía, no solo todos los objetos que estaban bajo su espalda, sino aun más importante, todo el peso del cuerpo de su guardián sobre el suyo.

Nervioso, se mordió los labios, pensando en que si debía frenarlo o no; y al final decidió hacerle caso a su instinto. Y su instinto le decía que no podía correr peligro, que quería seguir adelante sintiendo esa adrenalina por lo desconocido y lo deseado.

Abrió las piernas sin reparar demasiado en su actitud, y Hayato así pudo acomodarse mejor entre ellas. Si daban rienda suelta a sus pulsaciones, sabían adonde los llevarían sus propias hormonas y ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a no dejarse subyugar por ellas. Las manos iniciaron un torpe y lento recorrido por la anatomía del otro. La ropa molestaba, pero el pudor era todavía muy grande, así que debieron contentarse con caricias superfluas.

Contrario a lo imaginado, y pese a que Gokudera se preguntaba si debía ser de nuevo él quien diera ese elemental paso, fue Tsuna quien tomó el coraje necesario -y que tanto escaseaba en ese cuarto- para atender la necesidad de ambos. Esa _necesidad_ atrapada dolorosamente en los pantalones.

Uno de los dos, evidentemente, tuvo que ser el primero en subirle la camiseta y bajarle el cierre al otro, pero lo cierto es que fue al unísono, en un acuerdo tácito. La piel apenas asomó, incitante. Y por mucho que el acto pudiera pecar de obsceno, Gokudera acarició el cuerpo de su jefe con profundo afecto, casi con esa reverencia servil que solía profesarle.

—¿Le duele? —preguntó, buscando de esa manera el permiso correspondiente para darle la satisfacción que su décimo precisaba. Porque si eso era ser una buena mano derecha, siempre atenta y servicial, era la clase de mano derecha que ahora quería ser.

Tsuna asintió frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de dolor, o tal vez de placer, Hayato no supo adivinarlo, y sin desnudarlo más de lo necesario escabulló lentamente la mano entre las prendas para comenzar a masturbarlo. Lo miró fijamente, pero enseguida necesitó distraerse de esa provocativa imagen, así que lo besó repetidamente en la cara, en los labios y en los pómulos, sin olvidar el mentón.

Tsuna no quiso quedarse aferrado al cuello de su guardián sin hacer otra cosa, así que bajó las manos, tropezando torpemente con los brazos del otro, hasta que alcanzó su entrepierna, arrancándole un gemido de profundo alivio, mucho antes de siquiera comenzar a tocarlo.

Era la clase de caricia que Gokudera tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

Y mientras los besos se volvían dolorosamente entusiastas, las manos no sabían estarse quietas. En algún momento habían empezado a gemir, primero retraídamente, como si desconocieron el propio sonido de su voz, o más bien, como si les sorprendiera escuchar la del otro en un momento tan íntimo.

¿Eso era ir demasiado rápido? Tal vez, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba semejante bobería en esas circunstancias. El orgasmo finalmente llegó, primero para Gokudera, porque Tsuna estaba todavía muy nervioso y con la culpa haciendo nido en su pecho; pero su guardián se encargó de liberarlo de esa innecesaria presión.

Y mientras lo masturbaba entregadamente con ambas manos, le besaba el cuello, mordiéndolo y humedeciéndole de tal forma que le hacía temblar, tanto como lo hacía delirar.

No sabía que Gokudera podía tener ese lado tan sensual… junto a él se sentía un niño.

Sin poder y sin querer evitarlo, se descargó, sumando un desastre más al que ya de por sí Gokudera había hecho al hacerlo sobre él.

No podía andar por la vida con las ropas manchadas de esa pecaminosa y deliciosa manera.

—Quítese la ropa.

—¡¿Eh?

—Digo, así se la lavo —explicó, levemente sonrojado ante la expresión asustadiza del jefe. No había pensando en ir más allá porque, en verdad, se sentía muy satisfecho. —Puedo prestarle algo para que se ponga mientras se seca.

—B-Bueno… gracias.

Temblaba, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. Un poco por la montaña rusa que había vivido y otro tanto por no saber cómo encarar lo que vendría a continuación, o lo que se suponía que esperaba Gokudera de su parte.

De golpe lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándose tontamente si Gokudera había tenido experiencias de ese tipo con otro chico; parecía ser la clase de joven que tenía, lo que se dice: _calle_, pero no se atrevía a hacer preguntas tan indiscretas, no de momento.

—Puede ir al baño, si le resulta más cómodo —ofreció gentilmente, al ver esa mirada extraña puesta en su persona.

—Sí, mejor voy al baño.

Gokudera se acomodó la ropa en lo que tardaba, lavó lo poco que habían ensuciado durante el desayuno y trató de recomponerse. Lo que había pasado había sido algo más que un simple beso o un intenso franeleo, pero no le dejaba en claro en qué lugar quedaba él en la vida del décimo.

Se reprochó mentalmente, porque eso era lo de menos. Lo importante es que había podido hacer tangible sus emociones mediante los besos y los abrazos. Había podido expresarle cuánto lo quería y cuánto lo necesitaba, sin palabras… que tan mal se les daban.

Cuando Tsuna salió del baño con ropas que le quedaban apenas un poco grande, lo encontró con esa sonrisa entre soñadora y melancólica, algo graciosa tomando en cuenta que los gestos de Hayato solían ser de hastío hacia el mundo y hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba. No le preguntó en qué estaba pensando, porque creer que era a causa de su persona era lindo ya de por sí, al simplemente suponerlo.

—Los chicos querrán verte cuando sepan que volviste.

—Sí —murmuró un poco absorto, como si la idea no le agradase demasiado.

—Le avisaré a Yamamoto —anunció, tomando el celular con duda.

—No es que me moleste —aclaró rápidamente—, pero… ¿podría esperar?

—¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja, conocía el temperamento borde de Gokudera, pero había un límite para el mismo ¿cierto?

—No sé, es que… me gustaría estar un rato más con usted… a solas —explicó escuetamente.

Tsuna accedió, ¿cómo no hacerlo si se lo decía en ese tono de suplica y con esa mirada de enamorado incondicional? Mirada que, recién se daba cuenta, Gokudera siempre había tenido para con él.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, sonrojándose inmediatamente y mirando de reojo la cama. Temió que la respuesta fuera indecorosa a más no poder.

—Podemos ir al parque o… quedarnos aquí.

—Bien —accedió, no muy seguro de optar por la segunda, pero la primera le parecía incluso más peligrosa.

Porque ir al parque implicaba enfrentarse a la posibilidad de encontrarse con conocidos y todavía no había aclarado sus emociones. ¿Qué le diría a Kyoko o a Ryohei si lo veían con Gokudera? Por supuesto que no irían por la calle tomados de la mano o dándose besos en las esquinas -eso no lo había hecho ni con Kyoko por cuestiones culturales-, pero temía tener un previsible cartel pegado en la frente. Tsuna no olvidaba que a veces podía ser muy predecible.

No sabría qué decir, ni mucho menos cómo explicarle a Gokudera algo que aún no había resuelto en su vida. No era nada fácil. No podía pretender que por aparecerse un buen día y sin aviso, Tsuna tuviera tiempo de acomodar su propia vida. Por todo esto, y con falso pesar, no tuvo más opciones que quedarse con la segunda opción propuesta por el guardián.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo con alegría. Haber vuelto le parecía, en ese momento, la mejor decisión que hubiera tomado en toda su corta vida.

—Sí, es cierto —Pero Tsuna, en cambio, lucía demasiado tenso. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y, especialmente él, de explicar—. Podemos quedarnos y conversar un rato, ¿sí?

—Y también mirar películas, tengo algunas en DVD que no vi todavía. —Tal vez algo sospechaba, y por ese motivo prefería hacer de cuenta de que la mirada cargada de angustia de su jefe no significaba nada. O bien, porque él también ocultaba algo.

—Como si a ti te molestase ver las películas que ya viste mil veces —retrucó, arqueando las cejas con resignación, Gokudera era la única persona que conocía capaz de ver algo como si fuera la primera vez, siempre. Era como los niños, que pueden ver la misma película cien veces sin cansarse de ella.

De esa forma trató de no torturarse con el asunto y de dejar de lado esas cuestiones no resueltas. Lo mejor era vivir el presente y no lamentarse antes de tiempo. Llegado el caso, vería qué hacer, por el momento simplemente quería disfrutar de la compañía de su guardián porque, a fin de cuentas, Reborn y su vieja frase plagiada, habían tenido toda la razón: _uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_.

Y dos veces, en su caso.

…

Había sido un día por demás idílico, en donde descubrió un lado de su guardián que desconocía. No sabía que Gokudera podía ser tan… _dulce_; pero lo era, pese a su aspecto de delincuente. Al menos esa tarde fue muy cariñoso y atento.

Atento siempre lo había sido con él, pero ahora que ya no había tantos pudores de por medio, todo cobraba un matiz diferente. Tsuna no estaba acostumbrado a recibir caricias de su parte, ni mucho menos abrazos o besos. Y era evidente que al italiano le gustaba prodigárselos sin reparos, cobijados en la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes.

Sin embargo el día llegó a su fin de una manera vertiginosa y Tsuna no tuvo más opciones que volver a su casa. Gokudera se ofreció a acompañarlo, tal vez como excusa para estar unos minutos más a su lado, y por supuesto que Tsuna no se rehusó. De esa forma, cuando llegaron, Nana, sin dudarlo, lo invitó a cenar. Genial, más tiempo para con el décimo; se dijo Hayato, aceptando.

Le dio las cajas de chocolate a los niños –era eso o matarlos por insistentes- mientras Nana reparaba en el detalle, avergonzándolo.

—Oh, Gokudera, qué lindo gesto… hasta te acordaste de mí.

Gokudera no estaba habituado a esas retribuciones sociales tan efusivas, así que se acurrucó imaginariamente en su sitio, hasta hacerse pequeñito. Tsuna rió apenas, porque se daba cuenta de su incomodidad.

Su guardián solía tener esa clase de gestos, propio de la gente educada, y quizás lo había hecho por mera formalidad, porque no le costaba absolutamente nada tener esa mínima atención, y lo había hecho sin esperar reconocimiento alguno a cambio. Pero justamente el haberlo hecho, teniendo la opción de hacerlo o no, era lo que marcaba la diferencia.

—Has visto,_ má_ —dijo Tsuna con cierta bribonería que Gokudera desconocía—, no solo se acordó de los niños.

—Ajá…

—Bueno —murmuró Hayato señalando la escalera, con la esperanza de disipar el momento embarazoso. Y es que nunca sabía cómo actuar en circunstancias similares.

—Ok, vamos —accedió el décimo, siendo seguido por él y el tropel de niños. Estaban exaltados, por el chocolate o porque Gokudera estaba ahí, pero lo cierto es que parecían estar estimulados por demás.

Una vez en el cuarto, la voz de Reborn se hizo oír con claridad.

—Espero que te hayas acordado de mí. Trufas Madelaine.

Gokudera se quedó petrificado en el sitio. No, no lo había tenido en cuenta a Reborn porque estrictamente hablando no era parte de la familia de Tsuna –los niños eran un caso aparte-:

—¡¿Está loco? ¡Cada trufa Madelaine sale 200 euros! —chilló. Reborn tenía gustos muy caros.

—¿Así me pagas los servicios que te presto? —El Arcobaleno suspiró con tono falso de aflicción.

¿Qué servicios? Se preguntó Gokudera, pero en el fondo sabía que no le convenía contradecirlo, porque lo cierto es que el pasaje a Italia lo había pagado Reborn y casi siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla a su hermana. Eso le llevó a recordar otro pequeño detalle.

—¡No le traje nada a Bianchi!

Tsuna carcajeó con ganas. A veces Gokudera sabía ser una persona muy afectuosa entre tanta capas de cebolla, como diría Shrek. Sin embargo el guardián no pareció demasiado preocupado por ello, alzó un hombro y se sentó. Reborn, en cambio, siguió adelante con aire melancólico.

—Desagradecido. Tuve que haber dejado que la bomba explotase.

—¿Qué bomba? —Tsuna dejó de reír para mirarlo casi con horror. _Casi_ porque de Reborn ya nada podía espantarle.

Gokudera lo señaló, acusador.

—La caja.

—¿Y? —preguntó el bebé, mirando a su pupilo—¿Descubriste una vez más que tu supuesta mano derecha no es tan inútil después de todo?

Tsuna y Gokudera se miraron, y fue el jefe quien enseguida aclaró lo que, temía, fuera un malentendido.

—Yo nunca dije que Gokudera fuera un inútil. Eso siempre lo dices tú.

—Bueno, pero ahora hemos comprobado —y seguía hablando en plural—, que sigue siendo útil y necesario en la familia.

—Sospechábamos que la caja era cosa suya —dijo Gokudera entre dientes.

—Además yo no necesito que compruebes nada, yo sé que Gokudera es… útil… y fiable.

—No lo digo por ti, Tsuna tonto —le arrojó el libro que en teoría estaba leyendo, dándole en la frente—, yo quería comprobar si las hormonas le habían estropeado del todo el cerebro y sus aptitudes. Me alegra ver que no es así —le sonrió, pero de esa manera que daba desconfianza.

Gokudera, enfurruñado, perdió la mirada hacia un costado.

Reborn no había hecho más que demostrarle a los críos por qué ellos eran una familia y por qué cada uno tenía un lugar incuestionable en ella.

El lugar que ocupaba Gokudera, con sus aptitudes e ineptitudes, era único; como el lugar que ocupaba cada uno de los Vongola.

—¿Qué son "hormonas", eh? —Preguntó Lambo dejando de jugar con I-Pin en la puerta del cuarto—¿Qué son hormonas? —Volvió a preguntar con la cara pintada de chocolate, ilusionado con la idea de que "hormonas" fuera alguna marca de dulce que él no conocía.

—Tsuna te lo explicará —dijo Reborn, yéndose del cuarto.

—¡Reborn! —Y mientras Tsuna trataba de, primero, entender él mismo que eran en las hormonas, y luego, cómo explicárselo a un niño de siete años, Gokudera estaba perdido en su mente. —Ey, Gokudera, ayúdame… —suplicó—Tú sabes explicar bien estas cosas raras.

—Las hormonas son algo que están en el cuerpo, como la sangre o los órganos internos. Y son las que nos permiten crecer, tener sueño, hambre y un montón de cosas más —dijo ido, sin prestar verdadera atención a la conversación.

—Ah —Lambo, aburrido y decepcionado de que no fuera chocolate y simplemente algo del cuerpo, se metió un dedo en la nariz y con gesto cansino se marchó a ver si mamá había terminado de preparar la cena.

Había sido tan ridículamente fácil, pensó Tsuna. Y él, que se había liado pensando en un glosario no apto para menores.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver a su guardián con esa expresión reflexiva. De repente, la cara de Gokudera se transfiguró a una de enojo.

—Ese Reborn es un sádico…

Tsuna asintió suspirando, a esas alturas más que resignado con el Arcobaleno, pero comenzando a darse cuenta de hasta qué punto podía ser un sádico.

—Si tú no hubieras estado… seguramente hubiera abierto la caja —lo dijo con seriedad, pero una sonrisa se fue plasmando en sus labios lentamente. —Y hubiera reventado en mil pedazos —Qué romántico.

—Por eso digo que es un sádico —correspondió la sonrisa, con otra más boba.

—Pero Reborn sabía que tú ibas a estar conmigo —Por lo general el Arcobaleno actuaba a consciencia.

—No deja de ser un sádico —Notaba que se estaba acercando mucho a los labios de su décimo, pero es que esa expresión tontuna, que solía vérsela solamente cuando miraba a Kyoko, lo arrastraba a cometer esa locura.

—I-Pin quiere chocolate… Lambo se comió todo.

Tsuna pestañeó volviendo en sí; había estado a punto de besar a su guardián sin tomar en cuenta el lugar. Más vergüenza no podía sentir.

—¿Dejaste que esa vaca estúpida se comiera tus chocolates? —Gruñó la Tormenta, mientras I-Pin, humilde, alzaba los hombros.

—Un descuido —se excusó la niña; porque todos sabían –ella incluida- que I-Pin era más astuta y fuerte que Lambo.

—Ten —Tsuna se estiró hasta alcanzar la caja sobre la mesita y le dio los pocos chocolates que le quedaban, a la par que Fuuta le convidó un poco de los suyos.

Nana llamó a todos a comer y Tsuna de esa manera, pudo sentirse como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Había olvidado lo común que era tenerlo a Gokudera en cada comida de la casa Sawada.

Porque mientras los niños se peleaban por las porciones más grandes, Bianchi le reclamaba a su hermano la poca atención que le dedicaba a su persona, a la par que Hayato se escudaba en la débil excusa de que ella podía comprarse sus propios chocolates si tanto quería e incluso hacerlos -a riesgo de matar a alguien-, y Reborn, como a veces solía hacer, trajo paz al griterío con un par de golpes bien puestos, uno a Lambo y otro a Gokudera.

Sí… Tsuna se decía que así eran las cenas en la familia Sawada en un pasado no muy lejano. Sin embargo dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de la triste realidad. Reborn lo miró, sospechando a qué se debía ese semblante lúgubre en su pupilo.

En la calma de la noche, cuando Gokudera ya se había ido hacia horas y todos dormían, el Arcobaleno, desde su camastro, se lo cuestionó.

—¿Qué harás, Tsuna? No tienes muchos días para tomar una decisión.

—¿Eh?

Pero después de hacerle esa pregunta, se quedó dormido. Tsuna despotricó contra esa mala costumbre que tenía el Arcobaleno de inquirir algo crucial para después quedarse dormido, pero fue en vano. No obstante, esa sencilla pregunta surtió el efecto que Reborn, en apariencias, pretendía, ya que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche cuestionándoselo.

Tal era su aspecto a la mañana siguiente que, camino a la escuela, hasta Yamamoto se dio cuenta.

—Cierto, Gokudera volvió —dijo, sonriendo siniestramente con esas ojeras que portaba.

Ni siquiera la alegría tan contagiosa de Yamamoto logró animarlo. Como era de prever, el beisbolista organizó todo para que después de clases se encontrasen en la tienda de su padre. Habló solo durante todo el trayecto a la escuela, armando el plan él mismo ante la poca participación de Tsuna.

—Pero no le digas que es una… fiesta de bienvenida —remarcó Takeshi con una sonrisa, estaba muy contento con la novedad—, o no va a querer venir.

—No te preocupes… simplemente le propondré ir a jugar video juegos a tu casa. Como antes.

—Eso… —asintió con energía—será lo mejor. Le avisaré al _sempai_, ¿tú le dices a Kyoko?

Tsuna cerró los ojos, suspiró, dejó caer los brazos y asintió. En ese orden.

—Sí —dijo con desgana.

—Ey, ¿sucede algo? —Takeshi no dejó de sonreír, pero su mueca estaba teñida por la preocupación.

—N-Nada…

—¿Todo está bien con ella?

—Pues —se obligó a adoptar otra postura—, como siempre. Sí —asintió, sonriendo falsamente—todo está bien.

—No creo que Hibari quiera venir —meditó con seriedad—, pero igual lo invitaré —sonrió de vuelta, simulando estar ignorando la obviedad del estado de su amigo.

En parte creía suponer lo que pasaba, pero si Tsuna no se sentía cómodo hablándolo con él, Yamamoto no lo iba a obligar; en cambio pensaba quedarse a su lado, dispuesto a escucharlo si Tsuna sentía esa necesidad.

Al llegar a la escuela, la vida volvía a darle una cachetada, porque Kyoko estaba junto a su hermano, quien al verlo alzó los brazos al cielo y gritó:

—¡Buenos días, cuñado!

Esa palabra nunca le había puesto tan incómodo como en ese momento. El resto de los alumnos ignoró la efervescencia de Ryohei; los que lo conocían como el capitán del club de boxeo estaban demasiados acostumbrados a él.

Kyoko miró a Tsuna pidiéndole perdón con los ojos. A veces su hermano se pasaba de la raya, pero igualmente lo querían así. En pocos minutos, los que iban a ser invitados a la pequeña reunión de la tarde, fueron puestos al tanto de la novedad.

El que había sacado la pajilla más chica había sido Tsuna –era tan previsible hasta con su mala suerte- así que le tocó a él ir hasta la oficina del comité disciplinario e invitar a Hibari. Mientras que Kyoko se ofreció gentilmente a invitarla a Chrome; sin olvidar a Haru, por supuesto. Al final, hasta Mukuro había sido puesto al tanto.

No iba a haber mucha gente y era lo mejor, pensaba la mayoría… O Gokudera se podía fugar y a Hibari darle urticaria –si es que iba-, pero Tsuna sentía la necesidad de que fuera mucha, pero mucha gente. De otra manera no tardaría en dejarse en evidencia.

…

Durante toda la tarde Kyoko intentó hablar del tema con él, pero Tsuna se las ingeniaba para escapar. La chica no era tonta y en un determinado momento, cuando pudieron quedarse a solas –maldita sea, cuando todo el mundo sabe que dos son pareja, se empecinan siempre en dejarlos solos-, intentó sacar el tema:

—Tsuna.

—Puedes invitarla a Hana también.

—Sí, no creo que quiera ir, pero le diré —correspondió, para hacer un nuevo intento—; Tsuna…

—Y esa amiga de Hana, que siempre está con ustedes, no sé cómo se llama —siguió hablando neurasténico, mientras abría y cerraba su casillero como un loco.

—Mao —respondió escuetamente, no era eso lo que le interesaba. —Tsuna…

—Mao, claro… Mao.

—Tsuna —volvió a llamar con más firmeza, hasta casi con enojo; pero enseguida sonrió para dejarle en claro que no estaba molesta.

—Dime —ofreció derrotado, apoyando la espalda contra el casillero.

Kyoko no habló enseguida, primero lo escudriñó con la mirada y luego le sonrió delicadamente, como si estuviera pensando bien las palabras a decir.

—¿Estás contento?

—¿Eh?

—Digo, que Gokudera haya vuelto… ¿te pone contento?

—Pues —se encogió de hombros—, sí —sonrió apenas—, la verdad es que me pone muy contento.

Ella lo sabía, porque Tsuna en esos meses no había dejado de hablar de él, porque en todos esos pocos meses Tsuna había perdido esa energía que ahora volvía a recuperar, ligeramente empañada por la culpa y el remordimiento.

—Yo… —Kyoko suspiró—, quería darte las gracias.

—No tienes por qué —sabía a lo que la chica se refería—, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa —se sintió un poco ñoño por decirlo así, pero a su vez sabía que Kyoko comprendía lo que quería decirle.

—Solo un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí?

Tsuna asintió, ensanchando la sonrisa. No podía explicarle desde su lugar lo difícil que era para él, en parte porque le daba vergüenza; pero tampoco podía rehusarse a un pedido de Kyoko. Siempre la había querido, y no dejaría de quererle por mucho que su amor por Gokudera fuera distinto.

Ella era una muy buena persona y le había ayudado mucho en ese último tiempo. Así que si él podía hacer algo por ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

A veces Tsuna se complicaba la vida demasiado. Él solo se la complicaba, sin necesidad de ayuda. Porque si hubiera hablado con franqueza, sin dudas hubiera obtenido comprensión; pero Tsuna no… él tenía que seguir fielmente a su tino y hacer las cosas mal. Pésimamente mal.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora sí estamos en la recta final, falta que todo explote al carajo XD. Pobre Gokudera, me tiene como su fangirl. Él vino a este mundo a sufrir XD Lo cierto es que solo me falta terminar de escribir el epílogo. No serán muchos capítulos más.<br>_

_Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^_

_PD. ¿Nadie se dio cuenta que casi recién ahora vengo a nombrar a Mukuro? XD Con eso de que Chrome y él son dos individuos separados se me hace difícil considerarlo un Vongola, aunque lo siga siendo._

* * *

><p>14 de junio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

><p>Por mucho que quiso retrasar lo inevitable, las clases terminaron. Cuando llegó a casa, en ella estaba Gokudera, como ya le había avisado el día anterior que iría. Tuvo que enfrentar una vez más la situación, mientras Reborn sonreía maliciosamente.<p>

—Ey, Gokudera… —Tsuna hizo la tentativa, rogando por una rotunda negativa—¿no quieres ir a lo de Yamamoto?

La verdad es que sí, en parte tenía ganas de verlo a ese idiota, y todos los demás _idiotas_, pero otra parte de él quería secuestrar a su décimo y llevarlo a su departamento para hacer cosas _indebidas_. Ya tendría toda esa semana para hacerlo, así que asintió, conforme con la idea de visitar a Yamamoto.

En poco menos de una hora, estaban listos para ir a la tienda del beisbolista. Reborn los siguió, porque por nada del mundo se perdería semejante show. Gokudera tendía a explotar, cual bomba humana que era, ante la mínima provocación.

Eso iba a ser muy interesante.

…

No eran muchos, o mejor es decir que eran los mismos de siempre, con el sorprendente agregado de Hibari. Y es que nadie, pero nadie apostaba que fuera capaz de ir. Gokudera se mostró nervioso e inquieto por su inesperada presencia, que por suerte no duró mucho –diez minutos rodeado de gente… Hibari había roto su marca personal-; pero Tsuna atribuyó el estado catatónico de la Tormenta al hecho de que no esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida. Que ya, no había ningún cartel, ni nadie hizo mención al respecto, pero era bastante obvio que todos habían sido convocados porque él había vuelto.

Cuando Hibari desapareció, Mukuro también lo había hecho al poco tiempo y no tardó Chrome en seguirles los pasos. Tsuna estaba entrando en crisis, porque poco a poco quedaba menos gente. Eso se notó especialmente cuando Bianchi se llevó a los tres niños a casa, decretando que era tarde para ellos, debían bañarse y acostarse -toda una madre… que nadie querría tener-. La calma reinante, sin los chicos más pequeños de la familia –descontando a Reborn-, era muy patente.

Y allí solo quedaban ellos; por suerte Kyoko y Haru estaban concentradas en su plática, pero Ryohei, quien era el más "peligroso" ahí, estaba muy atento a los dos chicos sentados frente a él.

—¡Cuéntate algo! ¡¿Que tan extremadamente duro es el trabajo del Noveno?

—No grites —pidió la Tormenta con dejadez—, no es nada demasiado complicado de hacer.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con la escuela? —La pregunta de Yamamoto lograba colocarlo en el lugar más difícil.

Gokudera sintió que la respiración se le cortaba abruptamente, miró de soslayo a su jefe quien, sentado a su lado, esperaba por la respuesta. E intentó responder lo elemental.

—La voy a terminar, por supuesto.

Reborn sonrió quedamente.

—Ya, me imagino —terció el beisbolista, quien no… no sabía estarse callado—, pero ¿te dejarán anotarte de nuevo en la escuela? Digo, a estas alturas del año…

Gokudera abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Reborn decidió salir en su auxilio y decir lo que, era evidente, tanto le costaba al joven.

—Desde ya que Gokudera terminará la escuela, pero en Italia, como fue previsto.

—¿Eh? —Tsuna lo miró, de una manera tan letal que todos repararon en ese gesto, hasta Kyoko y Haru dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a la conversación de los chicos—¿En Italia? P-Pero…

—Gokudera firmó un contrato, Tsuna-tonto —Reborn le dio un sorbo a su café, mientras la Tormenta asentía bajando la vista a las manos que había entrelazado y apoyado sobre la mesa.

—Es cierto, f-firmé un contrato y d-debo cumplirlo. No se trata de renunciar y ya.

Porque claro, habían hecho muchos cambios para ubicarlo en un puesto; su traslado no solo implicaba gastos monetarios, era toda una responsabilidad. No podía dimitir solo porque sus hormonas lo ordenaban.

—O sea que… estas son como vacaciones —dijo Takeshi, entendiendo mejor.

—¿Y de cuánto es ese… _contrato_? —preguntó Tsuna, sin dejar de mirar duramente a su guardián, y con cierto tono despectivo hacia la palabra "contrato".

Más de uno se preguntó si Tsuna estaba enojado, porque era raro verlo hablando con tanta aspereza y sarcasmo en el tono.

—Pues… de… —Gokudera de repente parecía tener miedo de hablar—… ¿dos años?

—¡¿Dos años? —Chilló Tsuna—¡¿Y no se te ocurrió que podías comentármelo en algún momento?

—Bueno, pero es que… no tuve tiempo —se excusó pobremente.

—¡Ayer tuviste todo el día para contármelo! ¡¿Dos años?

De golpe Tsuna se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando como un desquiciado y dejando en evidencia cuánto le molestaba tener que separarse otra vez de su guardián.

Reborn aguantó la carcajada, porque se daba cuenta de que los chicos habían llegado más lejos de lo que sospechaba y la situación podía volverse seria, mientras que Yamamoto y Ryohei se miraron, y el mismo gesto tuvieron las chicas.

—Es mucho tiempo dos años —decidió comentar Takeshi creyendo que así ayudaba a Tsuna, siendo empático con su pensar.

—Gracias, idiota —vociferó la Tormenta, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

—¡Es mucho tiempo, Yamamoto tiene razón! —Tsuna se obligó a guardar compostura.

Le molestaba tener que enterarse de esa manera que no todo era tan perfecto en su vida. Claro, no podía serlo o los planetas se caerían, ¿verdad? Estaba pagando un horrible karma en la tierra, ¿qué era el pecado de los Vongola junto a eso? Nada.

Bueno, Tsuna exageraba, porque estaba entre dolido, molesto y decepcionado. No con Gokudera exactamente, en el fondo podía entender por qué su guardián no había querido decírselo de entrada, pero sí con la situación.

Tsuna se puso de pie, tratando de disimular su malestar yendo en busca de un poco de jugo. Gokudera se levantó en el acto, siguiéndolo detrás. Teniendo ambos muy presente que todos estaban prestando demasiada atención a la pequeña… _escenita_ que estaban teniendo.

—¿Y cuándo tienes que volver?

Gokudera estaba un poco agitado, además de angustiado.

—El sábado.

Tsuna apretó el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano destrozándolo.

—Hoy es lunes… ¿de verdad el sábado? No me estarás mintiendo —de vuelta, la mirada de Tsuna era una que Gokudera nunca le había visto, al menos no para con él y sí para con aquellos enemigos que habían osado lastimar lo que Tsuna más quería. Mukuro podía decir que sí conocía esa expresión en el Vongola.

—No le miento.

—No va a ser como la vez pasada, ¿verdad?

—No, décimo. No le mentiría —de repente plantó un gesto de redención absoluta, porque sabía que eso último no era tan cierto.

—Chicos, ¿quieren tiramisú? —propuso Yamamoto para tratar de aplacar los ánimos.

—Nadie quiere tiramisú —gruñó Gokudera, para volver a encarar a Tsuna. —Décimo… no se enoje conmigo —murmuró bajito.

—No estoy enojado, o sí —admitió, pura contradicción—, pero no es contigo. —Luego susurró con más confianza al ver que los demás dejaban de prestarle tanta atención a su conversación—Es con… la situación.

—Lo siento.

—Dos años es mucho tiempo, Gokudera —reclamó.

—En realidad sería poco menos... —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—, porque ya cumplí algunos meses.

—Gran consuelo. Un año y medio —satirizó, cruzándose de brazos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, que tanto parecía necesitar en ese momento. Sentía que escaseaba el oxigeno en su cerebro.

Los demás parecían muy ajenos a ellos dos, de estar tan pendientes ahora conformaban un barullo unipersonal. Hablaban sobre una foto, pero ni Tsuna ni Gokudera les daban real importancia, porque era claro que tenían un pequeño inconveniente a resolver.

—Tsu-kun —Kyoko llamó tímidamente su atención—, Onii-chan quiere sacarnos una foto.

Gokudera la miró de mala manera, alarmado por la forma tan personal de tratar a su décimo. Los demás estaban acostumbrados a ese cambio, pero para él era la primera vez que oía ese escalofriante "Tsu-kun".

Tsuna asintió enérgicamente y con desesperación miró a su guardián. Tal vez ese era un buen momento para aclararlo, o tal vez no.

—¡Ya, Sawada! —gritó Ryohei, con una cámara en la mano.

—Bueno, pónganse todos para la foto —propuso Yamamoto realmente nervioso, se daba cuenta de que el aire estaba muy cargado—, tú también, Gokudera —lo llamó, al verlo rezagado contra la barra.

Con cara de pocos amigos y luego de soltar un "no me gusta que me saquen fotos" se ubicó a un lado del décimo. El flash lo encegueció, pero aun más las palabras del Sol.

—Bien, ahora todos fuera que quiero una foto de mi hermanita y mi cuñado.

Tsuna abrió grande los ojos y todo su cuerpo tembló, como si un frío hubiera entrado de golpe por la puerta cerrada, pero no… venía desde el costado, desde donde estaba parado su guardián de la Tormenta. Kyoko plasmó una efímera sonrisa y murmuró un retraído:

—Onii-chan, no digas eso…

—¿Cuñado? —El reclamo de Gokudera no tardó tanto en llegar como Tsuna quiso que tardase.

No podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Claro, cabeza de pulpo! ¡¿En qué mundo vives?

—Onii-chan —Kyoko salió del encuadre para caminar hacia él.

—¿Cuñado? —volvió a preguntar, pero sin prestarle atención a Ryohei. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura enclenque de su jefe.

Tsuna no supo qué decir. Miró de soslayo a Kyoko, junto a su hermano y tragó saliva, para tratar de reunir coraje y enfrentar a Gokudera.

—Pues… —Tsuna cerró los ojos, rezando para que el otro lo entendiese, tarde o temprano—Sí… —miró de vuelta a Kyoko y su expresión de profunda preocupación, atenta a lo que él tuviera para decir al respecto. Ella de inmediato se dio vuelta tratando de acaparar la atención de Ryohei.

—Son novios… todavía —Gokudera lo había dicho, innecesariamente, como si todavía no pudiera procesar esa información y necesitara la dolorosa confirmación.

Tsuna temió que Gokudera montase en cólera, que empezase a reclamarle allí y frente a todos, para matarlo de vergüenza y dejarlo en evidencia frente a Kyoko y su hermano. Lo temió de verdad, a tal punto que con su mirada buscó el auxilio de Reborn.

Sin embargo Gokudera se daba cuenta de la situación y por supuesto que no haría nada de eso, tal vez por puro egoísmo, porque no quería -en su orgullo- dejarse en evidencia, pero tampoco podía luchar contra sus emociones. La ira era algo que solía gobernarlo, y por tener a Tsuna frente a él la tormenta interior no sería menos violenta.

No obstante logró aquietarse lo suficiente, pero aunque intentó reprimir el reproche, igualmente nació.

—¿No pensaba contármelo? —cuestionó entre dientes, de vuelta todos habían dejado de hablar para prestar atención a la escena. _Mierda_, ¿no tenían nada mejor qué hacer? Era tan difícil hablar del tema sin poder _hablar_ en verdad.

—Sí, pero es que…

Gokudera apretó los puños e intentó ahogar esas emociones que amenazaban con desbordarlo: la bronca, la tristeza, la impotencia. No tenía otra cosa para hacer más que mandarse a mudar, era eso o explotar indebidamente en el lugar.

—¡Gokudera! —lo llamó tratando de que el nudo en su garganta no demostrara cuánto le afectaba su enojo.

Fue tras él, ya sin importarle si los demás se daban cuenta de que sus reclamos no eran propio de amigos, mucho menos de jefe y mano derecha. Era claro para todos que eso se asemejaba más a los reclamos de una pareja.

Pero a Tsuna ya no le importaba todo eso en verdad. Lo alcanzó casi en la esquina e intentó hablar lo más claro posible, intuyendo que debía tener el aspecto de un loco desesperado. Y lo era, estaba desesperado.

—¡Déjame explicártelo! ¡No es como tú piensas!

Gokudera lo miró de una manera que lo heló, porque era una clase de mirada que no le conocía. A fin de cuentas, Gokudera también podía tener para con él gestos desconocidos y otras actitudes, y a Tsuna en el fondo eso le parecía mejor.

Quizás en ese momento de turbación no podía verlo con claridad, pero descubrir que Gokudera era capaz de enojarse con él, sería lo que le ayudaría a entender que comenzaba a verlo como un individuo, y no como un _semi dios_ a quien venerar. Perfecto e incorregible.

Tsuna tenía muchos defectos, defectos de los que Gokudera era consciente en mayor o menor medida. Al menos eso le había dicho a Shitt.P-chan en su momento.

—¡No somos novios! —vio que Gokudera, pese a estar muy enojado, prestaba atención a sus palabras—De verdad —continuó, al notar por la mueca de sus labios que no le creía—, es solo que… es muy difícil.

—Imagino —ironizó.

—¡De verdad! —Se quejó—Es mucha la presión —Tsuna bajó la vista a la acera, sintiéndose un auténtico fracasado. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar—, para los dos… para Kyoko y para mí.

—No entiendo —y era muy sincero, porque no entendía absolutamente nada con la pobre excusa de su jefe que, de paso, era un cliché muy gastado.

—Todos… todos parecían estar más contentos que nosotros —Tsuna perdió la mirada, explicándose a media lengua, sabiendo que igual entendía lo que quería decir—, Onii-chan estaba muy… bueno, ya sabes cómo es él.

Gokudera asintió. Sabía que Ryohei le tenía estima a Tsuna, como casi todo el mundo que lograba conocerlo mejor. Así que podía hacerse una idea de lo pesado que podía llegar a ser siendo cuñado si ya era pesado siendo solo un amigo.

—Él y mi mamá ya querían casarnos prácticamente —dijo con gracia, pero en gran contraste, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, era mucha la presión porque nosotros nos dimos cuenta enseguida que no funcionábamos como pareja… es decir, es genial estar con ella, pero… no sé, a la vez era raro también.

Lo escudriñó de manera huidiza, como si tuviera miedo de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y descubrir en ellos el más hondo desprecio; pero Gokudera comenzaba a sosegarse con esa confesión, aun más con la expresión tan desolada de su décimo. Que no se largase a llorar, porque ahí sí que no sería capaz de mantenerse firme con su válido enfado.

—Creo que el error fue dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta antes de que nosotros estuviéramos seguros… y es horrible, porque tenemos muchos amigos en común y vamos a seguir viéndonos toda la vida. Digo, espero… porque ella me cae bien y…

Había sido una situación por demás tensa para Tsuna, porque no había querido hacerle sentir mal a Kyoko. Cuando ella le pidió tiempo para lograr juntar el coraje necesario y encarar a su hermano, Tsuna aceptó seguir adelante con una relación ficticia, sin sospechar que Gokudera iba a volver a irrumpir de esa manera en su vida.

No le costaba nada seguirle la corriente a los demás, simular que seguía siendo el novio de Kyoko el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta poder contárselo a Ryohei y arruinarle así la ilusión espeluznante -para los involucrados- de ser tío.

Estaba muy contento con la idea de que Tsuna fuera su cuñado; habían tenido una plática de hombre a hombre en su momento, en donde Ryohei le había dejado muy en claro que si lastimaba a su hermanita de alguna forma, la amistad entre ellos iba a morir dolorosamente. Y dolorosamente porque, además, le iba a romper todos los huesos.

Le hizo prometer que jamás haría nada que lastimase a Kyoko de forma adrede para, a lo último, confesarle que estaba tranquilo de saber que su hermana lo había elegido a él. Porque para el Sol, Tsuna era un buen chico, o al menos en el colegio era al único que le permitiría estar con su hermana.

Horrible. Todo era horrible para Tsuna. Porque él no dejaba de pensar en Gokudera y, por efecto dominó, cuestionarse desde su propia sexualidad hasta su salud mental. Quizás estaba loco, tal vez algún golpe había desajustado algo dentro de él, porque Kyoko era la chica de sus sueños y Gokudera… Gokudera era ese gamberro al que le tenía miedo, pero que lo cuidaba de otros gamberros como él.

¿Cuándo fue que todo empezó a _torcerse_ dentro de él?

Definitivamente algo debía estar mal en su persona, porque no se lo explicaba. Una vez que obtenía lo que tanto quería, o que creía que quería, fue a descubrir estrepitosamente que ni por asomo era en verdad lo que lo hacía feliz.

Adoraba a Kyoko y la pasaba bien con ella, pero era ese gamberro frente a él el que lo arrastraba a hacer cosas que en su vida jamás imaginó ser capaz de hacer. La persona que le hacía sentir que estaba viviendo a pleno la vida, con la adrenalina del peligro y el "esto está mal, pero es genial, porque está mal". Iba a obtener la credencial de adolescente vitalicio si seguía así con todos esos temores, el vértigo que le daba aceptar de una condenada vez que quería estar con Gokudera. Y por _estar_ se refería todas las manifestaciones de esa palabra o estado: estar con él, compartir un desayuno, ir a la escuela, pecar en su departamento. Estar. Y punto. No tenía porque andar escondiéndolo como el delincuente que era, porque lo era en gran parte, pero siempre lo había querido así: problemático, como solo Gokudera sabía serlo a su particular modo.

—¿Entiendes? —preguntó, con intenso terror a la respuesta—No quería que Onii-chan se enojase con nosotros… Kyoko me pidió el favor y yo pensé que era lo mejor de momento…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? —Reclamó lo obvio, para dar la vuelta e irse.

—¡¿Adónde vas, Gokudera?

—A mi casa —respondió secamente—¡Y no me siga —advirtió al sentir la presencia del chico tras su espalda— quiero estar solo!

—¡Tú también me mentiste! ¡Estás siendo muy injusto, Gokudera!

—Tan sacrificado usted —murmuró, pateando una lata en el camino.

Porque para Gokudera era clara la situación: Tsuna nunca había dejado de querer a Kyoko, y quizás nunca lo haría. ¿Qué le hacía creer que su décimo lo preferiría a él, con el desastre de persona que era? ¿Con todos los dramas existenciales que le ocasionaba? Tsuna no parecía muy molesto con eso de simular un noviazgo con Kyoko. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Tenerlos a los dos?

De golpe, Gokudera dejó de caminar para pararse en medio de la calle y reflexionar profundamente al respecto.

—¿Es eso? —se preguntó estúpidamente, para después abrazarse al sentir el viento calándose en la piel. Hacía mucho frío y recién se daba cuenta de que había dejado la campera en la tienda de Yamamoto, todo por salir furioso cual reina del drama. Pensar que esas cursilerías pasaban en las novelas rosas, y él comenzaba a sentir que su propia vida era un mal guión.

¡¿Quién? ¡¿Quién estaba escribiendo su vida? Dios debía odiarlo a él también. Pero bueno, había llegado al punto de preguntarse si estaba dispuesto a eso. A ser eternamente el segundo en la vida de su décimo.

Sonrió con tristeza, pero era tan patéticamente obvio que sí. No podía evitarlo.

Si ese era el lugar que le correspondía junto a su décimo… estaba bien. Era mejor, antes que nada. Al menos con eso se consoló. Sería una digna mano derecha y todas esas idioteces que le importaban muy poco, y le daría calor al décimo cuando este lo necesitase.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en ese estropajo de ser humano? No tuvo tiempo para respondérselo, porque le tocó montar en furia otra vez cuando llegó ante la puerta de su departamento y se dio cuenta de que las llaves estaban en la campera que había olvidado. ¡¿Algo más? Faltaba que comenzara a llover, por supuesto.

Furibundo, pateó la puerta de su casa y dio la vuelta, con la intención de volver en busca de las llaves. Una gota tocó su frente, y luego le siguió otra.

Había empezado a llover.

* * *

><p><em>Tuve unos días muy duros (y van a venir días aún más difíciles) y aunque parezca algo trivial o tonto, escribir este fic e interactuar con ustedes (responderles los comentarios y reírme de algunas cosas que dicen) fue y es lo único que me distrae lo suficiente como para no tener tan presente que una persona que quiero mucho va a morir. Así que muchas gracias por estar del otro lado :=), no se dan una idea del bálsamo que son.<em>

_En una semana traigo el último capítulo. Hasta entonces._

* * *

><p>23 de junio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	13. Capítulo 13

_Esto ya se está terminando, me da pena saber que esta es una de las últimas veces que voy a actualizar este fic =(_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde ya que Ryohei no asesinó a nadie cuando supo la verdad por boca de Kyoko. No tenía motivos para hacerlo, le molestó que se lo ocultasen, que temiesen en verdad que él fuera a ser capaz de enojarse con ellos. Ni con su hermana, ni con Tsuna sería capaz de ponerse violento. Por lo general él era efusivo, pero no violento.<p>

Le ponía triste, eso sí… porque en verdad Sawada le agradaba como cuñado y, al igual que los involucrados, se preguntaba si el detalle de que ellos no fueran pareja iría a desestabilizar la unidad del grupo.

Haru, por su lado, no parecía contenta pese a estar enterada de la verdad. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Tsuna era inalcanzable, y que seguiría siéndolo muy a su pesar. ¡Más si tenía esos gustos raritos! Porque eso de ir corriendo tras un chico era _muy_ sospechoso.

—Haru.

—_¡Hahi!_

—¿Por qué me pones esa cara? —Preguntó tratando de apartarse de ella—Suéltame el brazo, me estás lastimando.

—Lo siento, Tsuna-san… —se disculpó ella—es que estaba imaginando como sería nuestra vida juntos, ¡pero ya no puedo imaginarlo! —sollozó.

—Haru-chan —terció Kyoko poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella y consolarla.

—¡La imagen de Gokudera atraviesa esos lindos recuerdos!

Tsuna palideció. ¿Recuerdos? Para serlos propiamente, primero tenían que pasar. Haru sí que sabía darle miedo, de uno muy distinto al que le hacían sentir sus enemigos o Gokudera mismo. Negó con la cabeza, la chica era todo un caso digno de los X-Files.

—En fin… —suspiró—Entonces… ¿no estás enojado? —le preguntó a un serio y acojonante Ryohei.

—Sí —respondió, y Tsuna se replegó contra el respaldar de la silla buscando con la mirada a su salvador; pero Gokudera no estaba ahí para parar las _bala_s así que sus ojos acabaron por buscar resguardo en la Lluvia.

—Onii-chan, nosotros no quisimos mentirte —Kyoko entendía, a diferencia de Tsuna, la razón de su enojo.

—Pero lo hicieron.

—En realidad… —contradijo Tsuna con una valentía inusitada—simplemente nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para contarle al grupo que habíamos terminado nuestro noviazgo.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que no son novios? —Detalle innecesario, pero Ryohei quería saber desde hacia cuánto le tomaban el pelo.

—No mucho… un poco más de dos semanas —le contestó su hermana. —Yo le pedí a Tsuna que hiciera eso —explicó con desesperación—, porque tenía miedo de que te enojases con él… y Tsuna estuvo de acuerdo. —Ryohei suspiró. —No te enojes con él, Tsuna solamente hizo caso a mi capricho —intentó dejarlo como al bueno de la película y en gran parte lo era—, yo le pedí el favor y él estuvo de acuerdo… es un sol de persona porque pudo haberme dicho que no.

Aunque Tsuna debía confesar que si le dijo que sí fue porque él también temía lo mismo: que Ryohei se enojase _muy_ mal.

—No estoy enojado con Sawada —aclaró con un tono demasiado calmo para ser él, sin embargo de inmediato explotó como siempre—¡Pero esto es extremo! ¡No entiendo nada!

—Es gracioso pensarlo, Tsuna —Reborn ya no podía aguantar más estarse en silencio—, pero al final el que acabó más enojado fue Gokudera y no Sasagawa.

—Re-born —murmuró el décimo entre dientes y con ganas de asesinarlo, incluso sabiendo que en un tris acabaría muerto si osaba desafiar al Arcobaleno.

—¡En fin, ¿alguien quiere tiramisú? —Yamamoto salió en auxilio.

—¡Yo quiero! —Haru levantó el brazo.

—¡Extremadamente sí!

Y mientras comían tiramisú, fue Tsuna quien se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba afuera. Alguien que no se animaba a volver _con el caballo cansado_, tal vez. Gokudera se tomó todo su tiempo para golpear.

—Solo vine a buscar mi campera —aclaró secamente cuando Yamamoto corrió la puerta de papel de arroz.

—¿Y no quieres tiramisú? —preguntó con la ilusión de persuadirlo.

La Tormenta lo miró de una manera tan letal que si las miradas en verdad matasen, el beisbolista hubiera caído redondo en el suelo.

—No, no quiero tiramisú —respondió secamente, luego de contar hasta diez mentalmente.

—Oh, parece que la estrella de la noche decidió volver —comentó Reborn con malas intenciones. _Siempre_ con malas intenciones.

—Dije que solo vine por mi campera.

—Gokudera… —Tsuna se puso de pie y lo tomó de un brazo, pero enseguida lo soltó—quédate un rato más con nosotros.

—No me siento cómodo —explicó sin tapujos mientras se ponía la mentada prenda, tratando de no mirar a Kyoko. —Lo siento, décimo —y sin decir más, ni darle tregua a nadie para convencerlo, se marchó.

Y ya con eso, si los demás no se habían dado cuenta del meollo del asunto, solo quedaba hacerles un gráfico y reforzar lo explicado con manzanas, porque estaba que se caía de maduro. Cada uno se sumió en sus propias reflexiones, algunos tomando la idea como lo que en verdad era. Como Reborn, quien ya sabía cómo era todo desde mucho antes de que comenzara, o como Haru, que ya no podía imaginar su vida junto a Tsuna sin que Gokudera estuviera interrumpiendo sus fantasías.

Cual fuera la manera personal de asimilarlo, cada uno no tuvo más opciones que enfrentarse a la realidad.

—¿Más tiramisú?

Tsuna plantó un gesto de derrota muy gracioso. Yamamoto sí que sabía ser muy oportuno en momentos delicados.

…

_¿Para qué hacer hoy, lo que puedes hacer mañana?_ Sería la filosofía de Tsuna. Lo cierto es que cuando tenía miedo, solía posponer el momento crucial de enfrentar la razón que le causaba ese temor. Por eso le costó tomar la iniciativa e ir al departamento de Gokudera.

Tomando en cuenta los tiempos del chico, fue relativamente veloz. A tal punto que Hayato no lo esperaba al mediodía siguiente; pero ahí estaba el décimo: en la puerta de su casa con cara de haber pasado una muy mala noche.

—¿No debería estar en la escuela? —fue lo primero que dijo la Tormenta, dando la vuelta y dejando la puerta abierta, como si con el gesto le estuviera dando permiso a entrar. A su departamento y otra vez a su vida.

Tsuna caminó los pasos que hacían falta con mucha duda, de repente había olvidado que estaba ante Gokudera: la última persona que sería capaz de lastimarlo físicamente; por mucho que incluso él lo hubiera lastimado sentimentalmente.

Vio, sobre la mesa, la maleta abierta llena de cosas, como si su guardián estuviera preparándola. Tragó saliva y miles de frases se agolparon en su mente. Quizás comenzar por el asunto de la valija no hubiera sido lo ideal para lograr el perdón absoluto, pero fue lo primero que le nació:

—¿Te vas?

—Sabe que debo volver a Italia —respondió, al notar el dedo apuntando a la maleta. Tomó aire y lo soltó; un efímero gesto que simulaba ser de desgana—, acabo de cambiar el pasaje para hoy a la noche —alzó los hombros, indolente.

Para él no tenía sentido quedarse los días que hacían falta hasta el sábado. Había ido para estar con el décimo, pero el décimo parecía que iba a estar ocupado con su _novia_ como para dedicarle tiempo a él. Y no podía culparlo. Hasta incluso se sentía un poco agradecido de haber tenido la gloriosa oportunidad de pasar un día a su lado y en términos tan íntimos.

—¿Por qué? —reprochó, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—No voy a verte por dos años ¿y te vas hoy?

—Lo siento, décimo.

—Mentira, no lo sientes —farfulló, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarse. En el fondo nunca dejaría de ser un llorón. —No quiero que te vayas así… —trató de respirar con normalidad, quería decirle un montón de verdades, pero el tema es que no sabía cómo decirlas.

—Ayer me hizo muy feliz, décimo —confesó con pesar—, y le doy las gracias por eso; pero no me pida imposibles —negó, perdiendo la mirada—. No sé si podré aguantar mucho más —rió quedamente, teniéndose lástima.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que si me fui porque no aguantaba la situación, no puede pedirme que asuma… —movió la mano—, sé cuál es mi lugar y no me queda más que aceptarlo.

—No quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

—Sabe que no —le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa algo empañada por la tristeza—, no puedo enojarme con usted. Ayer… —admitió con cortedad—, sí… puede que me haya enojado un poquito con usted, pero —alzó las cejas en un gesto de arbitraria aceptación con la situación—, sé que nada de lo que hace, lo hace con maldad.

Tsuna sonrió, porque le aliviaba oír aquello. Después de todo, nadie lo conocía mejor que Gokudera. Y parte de ese pensamiento lo hizo verbal.

—Es por eso que quiero estar contigo —sonrió cerrando los ojos, de donde unas lagrimillas colgaban—, porque siento que nadie me quiere tanto como lo haces tú.

—No abuse, décimo —se quejó—, porque usted sabe muy bien cuáles son mis debilidades.

Sí, ambos sabían que Tsuna era su mayor debilidad.

—Sé que me comporté muy mal, que soy un desastre andante, que todo lo que hago… —silenció lentamente, porque no sabía bien cómo hilar las ideas—puede que te haya hecho pensar que no te quiero tanto como tú me quieres a mí, pero no es así.

Gokudera lo miró como si buscara entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle, cuando la oración había sido muy clara.

—Si no te dije lo de Kyoko —continuó—, fue porque tenía miedo… porque no quería alejarte. Tenía miedo de que te enojaras y te alejaras de mí.

—Cuando sabe muy bien que no puedo, que _no sé_ enojarme con usted.

—Ayer a la noche sí te enojaste —le recordó con gracia—, y mucho, me atrevería a decir.

Gokudera abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Pero es que… me tomó por sorpresa. Ya le dije…

—Iba a decírtelo, solo que no pensé que todo se daría así… —su guardián le regaló una mueca que simulaba ser una media sonrisa. Le indicaba que estaba a punto de recriminarle algo.

—Pudo habérmelo dicho por correo, por mensaje de texto, personalmente…

—¿Y qué iba a decirte? —preguntó retóricamente—Si ni siquiera yo sabía qué demonios pasaba conmigo. Recién ayer a la noche me di cuenta de que… —perdió la mirada, porque lo que iba a decir en voz alta era más duro que admitirlo puertas adentro—que no quería que te fueras, que quería estar contigo. Y no me refiero a plan novios —aclaró, abochornado— o algo… similar —agitó una mano como si buscara borrar metafóricamente la expresión de un pizarrón imaginario—, es que me gusta estar contigo, me gusta la manera en la que me tratas y lo que… me haces sentir.

Gokudera sonrió, tratando de reprimir ese gesto porque no quería dar el brazo a torcer tan rápido, que sí, desde que lo había visto al décimo en la puerta de su departamento ya había dado el brazo a torcer; si no es que antes, mucho antes. Décadas, siglos atrás… en otras vidas.

—No le culpo por quererla —murmuró apocado, porque sentía que estaba tocando un tema prohibido.

—Me alegra escucharlo —Tsuna decidió ser franco a medida que el temor a arruinarlo todo lo abandonaba, comenzaba a darse cuenta que tenerle miedo a Gokudera era muy idiota de su parte—, porque lo cierto es que a Kyoko la quiero mucho —vio que Gokudera fruncía el ceño, por eso agregó rápidamente—, quiero a mucha gente… pero no con todo el mundo quiero estar de la manera en la que quiero estar contigo.

—¿Y por qué debería creerle? —preguntó con total naturalidad, con una que a Tsuna le resultó insultante—Digo… si hablamos de ser un desastre… —La palabra "Gokudera" era un sinónimo de desastre. —Yo no soy Kyoko Sasagawa.

—¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así?

—Décimo, usted no va a perder ni mi amistad, ni mi lealtad. Eso es algo que nada ni nadie —recalcó, refiriéndose a la chica en discordia—va a cambiar, así que no hace falta que…

Hayato no pudo terminar la oración porque los labios de su jefe se lo impidieron. Ese beso había sonado a un tácito "cállate y deja de decir idioteces". _Válgame Dios_, se dijo Tsuna, Gokudera podía tenerse un poco de amor propio que eso no lo _mataría_.

—Ya no sé cómo hacértelo entender, Gokudera. ¿Podrías perdonarme y ya?

—Solo si usted me perdona no haberle contado lo de…

Otra vez no pudo terminar la oración, el décimo no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarle hablar. Y mejor. El beso, en esa segunda ocasión fue más efusivo, porque Tsuna estaba contento de lograr, poco a poco, bajarle todas las defensas a su guardián. No faltaba mucho para que Gokudera dejara de lado esa dura postura que le exasperaba.

—Décimo … —dijo tomando un poco de distancia, pero no la suficiente como para evitar que sus labios cosquillearan la mejilla de Tsuna—, sé que ya lo sabe, pero igual… no quisiera irme esta noche sin decírselo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad pero sabiendo, o más bien deseando, escuchar lo que creía que iría a escuchar.

Esa mágica frase, tan trillada y esperada, que en dos palabras, resumía un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones.

—Yo… siempre seré su mano derecha.

Tsuna tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo, porque se daba cuenta de que esa frase era algo perfectamente esperable por parte de su guardián. Tocaba resignarse una vez más con él. Empezó a reír bajito, pero Gokudera lo silenció abruptamente cuando continuó hablando.

—… y lo amo, de una manera que es anormal —completó, sonriendo de esa manera boba, en la que solo le sonreía a su décimo.

—Tú no eres normal —dijo divertido, contento por escuchar al fin esa frase.

Admitía que él tampoco era un experto para decir cursilerías; pero es que no se trataba en sí de la frase, mucha gente lo suele decir a la ligera, pero sabía que con Gokudera era distinto, porque podía verlo en sus ojos y en la manera de abrazarlo.

Sí, claro que ya lo sabía. Desde mucho antes de que se lo dijera.

—Aunque sea pésimo para demostrarlo, yo también —le sonrió cálidamente—, si me das la oportunidad, me gustaría demostrártelo… con el tiempo. Es decir, sé que hoy te irás… pero…

—Pero no me iré por siempre —lo abrazó con fuerza, ahora tenía menos ganas de irse —Volveré, décimo… y cuando vuelva, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijitos.

—¡Vas muy rápido!

—Era broma —rió, muy divertido al ver la pavorosa y previsible reacción del chico—, pero… con vivir juntos supongo que…

—Eso es… —seguía asustado—… es muy pronto para planear esas cosas, digo… dos años.

—No se irá a olvidar de mí en estos dos años, ¿verdad? —se enserió de golpe, como si recién se diera cuenta de una situación que solía tener muy presente en ese último tiempo.

—No… después de todo lo que me hiciste hacer y pasar, desde ya que no —casi que se lo reprochó. Había sonado a amenaza.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ayer a la noche… —Tsuna sacudió la cabeza como si buscara borrar el recuerdo—creo que todos se dieron cuenta.

—¿De qué? —se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo _de qué_…? —calló abruptamente, para darse cuenta lentamente y sonreír de nuevo—Se lo tomaron muy bien. Y ahora entiendo por qué…

Gokudera asintió con un gesto de autosuficiencia que a Tsuna le vino a recordar a Lambo fugazmente. Y es que los demás no se habían dado cuenta de nada "nuevo". Gokudera siempre había querido mucho, _especialmente_, a Tsuna, quizás no de _esa_ manera, porque en ese entonces su corazón era más inmaduro que en el presente, pero sí del particular modo que los había llevado hasta ese punto.

No faltaban muchas horas para el vuelo de Gokudera, pero Tsuna ya no estaba tan triste por saber que se iría, aunque tampoco le hacía feliz saberlo. Tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien, de que las piezas comenzaban a encajar y que todo se acomodaba armoniosamente en su vida.

Esperarlo dos años no era nada, no si pretendía pasar toda la vida a su lado. ¿Qué eran dos años, entonces? Y en la promesa de no enamorarse de otras personas, en el lugar en el que cada uno estuviera geográficamente, aprendieron a diferenciar el corazón del cuerpo.

Por supuesto que tuvieron romances; algunos más fugaces que otros, teniendo muy presente y haciéndoselo saber al mundo entero, que tenían a alguien aguardando por ellos. Ni los amores efímeros habían podido contra las cartas manuscritas y los llamados telefónicos en momentos concretos; ni los potenciales candidatos habían sido capaces de destrozar esas ilusiones. Ni ninguna de las tormentas pasajeras había logrado oscurecer el azul del cielo.

De esa forma, el amor que ya se tenían cobró un matiz diferente; logró consolidarse en la distancia y en el recuerdo que tenían del otro, en la presencia constante de ese cariño, que parecía hacerse más indestructible con el correr del tiempo. Y lo era, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Asahgsahgsa! <em>Fluff_, _everybody _XD Falta el _**epílogo**_, por eso no lo puse como "_complete_", así que todavía no me abandonen (?). Espero estar trayéndolo en la semana =)_

* * *

><p>19 de junio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**.

* * *

><p>Lo cierto es que fue menos tiempo del estipulado. Cuando la etapa escolar finalizó, Tsuna debió hacerse cargo de <em>ciertos<em> negocios mafiosos, y con la excusa de que la _mano derecha_ de décimo debía estar, precisamente, a su lado, Reborn arregló todo para que Gokudera pudiera volver y ayudar en la planificación de una base para la familia Vongola.

Apenas un año después de la última vez que había pisado Japón, ahora la Tormenta se preparaba de nuevo para viajar y dejar definitivamente Italia y asentarse donde fuera que estuviera su décimo.

—¡_Voooooi_! ¡El niño Vongola está feliz! —gritó Squalo socarronamente al ver esa sonrisa nostálgica. Sonrisa que se le borró a su dueño cuando los vio entrando a la sala en fila.

—Asco… —murmuró Bel.

—Asco eres tú —Gokudera no supo si lo dijo por él, pero siempre valía atajarse de antemano con el Varia en cuestión.

La puerta terminó de estamparse y casi salirse de las bisagras cuando Xanxus la atravesó; el ambiente de golpe se enrareció. Miró la maleta del chico, miró al chico, miró la maleta de nuevo y chistó.

—¿Qué mierda es esto, pedazo de escoria, una casa de campo? —El pendejo iba y venía a su antojo; y a ellos los tenían como soldados, cumpliendo órdenes.

—El niño Vongola se va… —recalcó Bel sentándose despreocupadamente en el sillón.

—¿Y te pone muy triste? —Lussuria buscó picarlo por el lado que más le dolía.

—Por supuesto… no tendré más a mi lacayo favorito —se relamió los labios, de una manera que perturbó a Gokudera.

Frunció el ceño y terminó de apilar los papeles. Con el correr de los meses había aprendido a mesurarse y a no caer en las provocaciones de la Tormenta de Xanxus.

—Quítate… irrumpes el paso del jefe —le exigió Levi A Than con una seriedad lacerante, pero a la que Gokudera estaba acostumbrado. Demasiado acostumbrado.

—Muéveme, si te atreves —vio que Levi respondía a la provocación sacando su arma—, vaya, un paraguas, qué miedo —ironizó lacónico.

—¡No empiecen con sus cosas gay's! —reclamó Xansus sentándose en una silla y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa—¡Nadie le mueve nada a nadie sin mi autorización! —Todos rieron menos los involucrados.

—Humor del fino —murmuró Gokudera con seriedad, esquivando el ataque errático de Levi.

—Es la marca distintiva de los Varia —comentó Viper con tono monocorde.

Sin embargo, pese a tanta estupidez, el guardián del décimo Vongola no podía ponerse de mal humor, no ese día.

—Gracias a Dios será la última vez que tenga que aguantarlos —farfulló, acomodándose el traje.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Squalo lo tomó por el cuello y lo apretujó con claras intenciones de dejarlo sin aire, y sin cuello de paso—¡Vas a extrañarnos tanto que vas a llorar toda la noche! ¡Si eres un maricón, como todos los niños Vongola!

—¡Sí, de alegría voy a llorar! —intentó sacárselo de encima, porque para colmo en la confusión alguien había aprovechado para meterle mano—, ¡¿puedes soltarme, idiota?

—También va a dedicarnos muchas pajas —rió Bel.

—Guarro —dijo Viper en referencia a la acotación de su compañero, pero mirando a Gokudera tan fijamente que parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a él.

—¡Saluda el culo gordo de la Lluvia por mí! —remató Squalo, soltándolo finalmente cuando una dinamita amenazó con volarle un brazo.

—Hazle una _visita_ y déjale un _besito_ —agregó Lussuria teniendo que esquivar luego dicha dinamita.

La explosión no tardó en cobrarse una pared; pero pese a la furia momentánea, Gokudera sonrió, porque aunque quería negarlo con tesón, en parte sabía que era verdad: iba a extrañar esas provocaciones superfluas que, siempre, acababan por terminar muy mal.

—¡Definitivamente todos ustedes se ponen más idiotas con el paso de los días! —dijo entre el humo, aclimatado al olor de la pólvora.

Esa era la única manera de calmar y domesticar a un Varia: con violencia. Ellos solo se entendían así, era su lenguaje.

Se agachó y tomó las carpetas que había dejado caer, para irse de una buena vez. Era lo último de trabajo que le quedaba por hacer antes de tomar el vuelo.

—Me aburren —murmuró Xanxus echándose a dormir sobre el sillón. —¡Mierda, idiotas—se quejó por la inexistente pared—, ahora hace frío, la puta madre!

—¡Que tu avión se caiga! —le gritó Bel elevando un brazo a modo de saludo.

Gokudera, en cambio, elevó el dedo medio en un gesto claramente obsceno. Así se despidió de los Varia; mientras los escuchaba despotricar porque, claro, el Noveno se enojaría en cuanto supiera que otra pared había volado y que, con la furia de Xanxus, también media mansión.

No es tampoco que ellos se hicieran demasiada mala sangre al respecto.

Dino lo acompañó al aeropuerto junto con Romario y esperaron con él hasta la hora de salida, pese a que Gokudera les había recalcado que no hacía falta. Sin embargo Dino siempre había sido así con él. Después de todo fue su responsabilidad desde el primer momento en que aceptó hacerse cargo de todos los desmadres que pudiera ocasionar.

Se lo había prometido a Reborn: que respondería por él, que lo cuidaría y que, además, le enseñaría todo lo necesario para ser una buena mano derecha. Dino no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que si había sido útil para lo último, pero sin dudas el Gokudera que esa tarde se iba, era uno muy distinto al que había llegado hacia un año y un par de meses atrás.

…

Cuando llegó a Japón le sorprendió ver a Chrome allí, recibiéndolo en el aeropuerto. Le hubiera gustado que el décimo fuera a recogerlo, pero la chica apenas lo vio excusó su propia presencia.

—El jefe está muy ocupado y me ofrecí a venir en su lugar —se inclinó levemente, en un gesto que la Tormenta podía denominar como uno sumiso. —Somos pocos los que conocemos el camino, así que… me pidió que te enseñara cómo llegar.

Gokudera se sintió incómodo, porque Chrome siempre parecía estar pidiendo disculpas, simplemente por existir.

—Gracias —asintió—. Llévame con él, por favor —le pidió, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Tomaron un taxi y no cruzaron demasiadas palabras, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a una intersección que la Tormenta conocía. Se bajaron para después adentrarse entre frondosos árboles. Poco a poco las voces de los demás empezaron a escucharse en la lejanía, especialmente la risa de Yamamoto y los gritos de Ryohei. Sin embargo el primero en verlo fue Lambo quien, echado en el suelo y sumamente aburrido, se incorporó de golpe.

—Oia, si es _Hakodera_ —despertó del sopor para sonreírle, como si en verdad estuviera feliz de verlo ahí—¿qué me trajiste?

Ya le parecía rara tanta felicidad caritativa en el niño Bovino.

—¡Vaca interesada! ¡Primero pregúntame que tal me fue en el viaje! —No olvidaba que todavía seguía siendo un crío que a veces necesitaba lecciones de urbanidad.

—Te esperábamos más temprano —la sonrisa de Yamamoto le dio la bienvenida—, Tsuna te esperaba en la mañana.

Gokudera miró a Chrome con el ceño fruncido, ruborizándola, ¿había estado esperando en el aeropuerto desde la mañana? La chica bajó la vista al suelo, como si se sintiera intimidada por el escrutinio serio de la Tormenta.

—¡¿Qué tal el viaje?

Gokudera se llevó un dedo al oído, pensar en que había extrañado todo eso: la impertinencia de Lambo, la sempiterna sonrisa de Yamamoto y la voz estridente de Ryohei -entre tantas otras cosas- le resultaba tan ridículo en el presente que, padeciéndolo de nuevo, quería llorar… o reír, no sabía.

—El viaje estuvo bien —respondió escuetamente, para mirar alrededor y notar las tiendas de campaña—, veo que todo marcha. —No se tomó mucho tiempo para ir al punto—: ¿Y el décimo?

—Fue con Reborn hasta la escuela Namimori para negociar con Hibari y de paso terminar de inspeccionar el terreno —Yamamoto alzó los hombros—, o algo así.

—Eso dijo el maestro, sí —asintió Ryohei, que tampoco parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que, se suponía, hacían ahí.

Gokudera no quería perder el tiempo así que se encaminó hacia el sendero que le señalaron, pero antes de irse se acordó de algo:

—Ah —miró a Yamamoto, sin estar muy seguro de decirlo y especialmente de _cómo_ decirlo—, el idiota te manda… saludos _afectuosos_.

—¿Squalo? —Al ver que Gokudera asentía, sonrió cerrando los ojos—Qué amable de su parte.

Gokudera arqueó las cejas. Si tan solo supiera...

Se fue por el camino que le habían indicado. Algo en el ambiente le resultaba familiar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que esa sensación se debía a que él había estado allí, solo que diez años en el futuro.

El terreno natural lucía igual que en ese entonces, pero los alrededores no tenían ese aspecto de abandono que tanto desasosiego le había causado en su momento.

Había dado con un camino artificial, pero un ruido en la maleza lo puso en alerta. De la nada, Mukuro salió de entre unas ramas; lo miró, le regaló una siniestra sonrisa y, sin abrir la boca, se marchó por ese mismo sendero, pero en sentido opuesto.

—¿Qué… demonios? —protestó extrañado, pero se quedó a medio decir cuando, por el mismo lugar, apareció Hibari.

—Oh —musitó la Nube.

Miró de arriba a abajo a la Tormenta y le sonrió. Al menos Gokudera juraría haberle visto una minúscula mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

—Hibari-san —la forma de decirlo fue mezcla de sorpresa e incomodidad—, el décimo… —miró hacia atrás como si lo buscara tras su espalda—, ¿sabes dónde está?

—El estudio de los herbívoros no suele ser de mi interés —dijo, y Gokudera pudo dar por hecho que había querido decirle que no tenía la más pálida idea. Hibari dio la vuelta y caminó en clara dirección a la escuela—, estaba con el bebé, inspeccionando el terreno del Templo Namimori.

Suficiente información, además de sumamente útil. De golpe se dio cuenta de que debía caminar a la par de él, por causa de fuerza mayor: los dos iban para el mismo lado.

—No estoy siguiéndote —se atajó de antemano cuando la Nube miró por encima de su hombro.

Hibari rió internamente, el herbívoro lucía cohibido ante su presencia y eso, como buen carnívoro -en época de caza o en celo-, le _excitaba_.

—No voy a morderte —aclaró con tono parco—, solo por esta vez.

¿Hibari le estaba hablando? Primero, y segundo ¿le estaba invitando a caminar a la par? Gokudera no supo cómo tomar esas palabras, pero inevitablemente se adelantó. Perdió la mirada hacia un costado, sintiéndose un poco fastidiado por la situación.

—Veo que has _crecido_. —Algo en la manera de decirlo le hizo prender una alarma interior. Ni siquiera supo qué responder ante la clara provocación. — ¿Qué, te _mordieron_ la lengua los ratones?

Gokudera finalmente chistó.

—Es que no sé qué pretendes que te diga…

—Nada, es mejor si te quedas callado.

—¡Ah, desgraciado! —la dura mirada de la Nube le hizo bajar el puño que había levantado.

Lo acorraló contra un árbol poniéndole una tonfa en la garganta.

—No creas que soy una persona que olvida deudas, por muy viejas que estas sean. —Esos cambios de humor en Hibari iban a "matarlo", literalmente.

—¿De qué deudas? Yo no te debo nada a ti —frunció el ceño al sospechar ligeramente a qué se refería.

Y por el Primo Vongola, que no hiciera ninguna mención al respecto porque se moría de la vergüenza ahí mismo. Era algo que, con el tiempo, había tratado de olvidar. Borrar de su memoria. Hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó.

—¡H-Hibari-san! —La voz de Tsuna llegó a los oídos de Gokudera, acelerando su ya de por sí acelerado corazón.

Hibari bajó la tonfa y se alejó de Gokudera, echándole una despectiva mirada al jefe, murmuró algo respecto al rey de una manada de herbívoros y se marchó. Tsuna entonces corrió hasta donde estaba la Tormenta y frenó a escasos centímetros de él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que a Gokudera le supo encantadora. Ese era el recibimiento que esperaba.

—Décimo…

—Qué alegría verte, Gokudera.

El chico se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y de llenarle de besos la cara, pero Reborn estaba ahí así que no tenía otra opción que quedarse con las ganas.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, Gokudera?

—Todo bien —le respondió, dándole la maleta que llevaba—, por cierto, Dino me ayudó a estudiar el presupuesto.

—Muy bien —correspondió el Arcobaleno.

—¿Qué tal va la construcción de la base?

—Solo llegamos al quince por ciento —le respondió Reborn estudiando los papeles—, Tsuna es un inútil así que esto tomará mucho tiempo.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Reborn! —Tsuna dejó caer los brazos, desahuciado—Es que… no entiendo nada. Encima Giannini no tiene mucho tiempo para explicarme y termino diciéndole a todo que sí.

—Puede preguntarme a mí lo que quiera, creo que entiendo bastante… al menos pude ver los planos desde Italia y estudiarlos —se mostró un poco cohibido por la mirada maliciosa del bebé.

Para Reborn era claro que Gokudera quería gritar algo similar a: ¡Décimo, como buena mano derecha yo le tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, si quiere le explico cómo se creó el Universo desde la primera hasta la última estrella!", o algo exagerado y melodramático como eso.

El guardián miró a los ojos de Tsuna y sonrió apenas, porque imaginaba que la intención del jefe era hacer una base secreta para seguridad de los suyos, pero con solo la buena voluntad de hacer algo no bastaba para hacer un sueño realidad.

—Y no se preocupe, décimo, si me da permiso yo puedo hablar con Giannini y los arquitectos para pulir lo que haga falta. Es decir… si quiere algo en particular, puedo negociarlo.

—G-Genial —no estaba muy seguro de dejar todo en manos de Gokudera, por lo general lo que su Tormenta tocaba terminaba en desastre. Así al menos era en el pasado.

Reborn en cambio sonrió perspicazmente, porque notaba que la formación de Gokudera había rendido sus frutos después de todo y que, especialmente, había madurado. Volvió a mirar los papeles. Sí, sin dudas Gokudera sería un obsesivo del trabajo. Lo confirmó cuando le escuchó decir con alegría:

—No tiene nada de genial, es lo que haría una mano derecha. —Y lo dijo con tanta seriedad, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, que hizo carcajear a Tsuna.

En ese momento Tsuna no era plenamente consciente de lo mucho que iría a necesitar la asesoría de su Tormenta. Apenas lo alcanzó a vislumbrar cuando, de la nada, Reborn hizo aparecer más papeles.

—Bien, Gokudera… el inútil de tu jefe tiene un montón de asuntos que atender por orden del Noveno, y todavía ni siquiera empezó. Organiza su agenda en orden de prioridades.

—Reborn —reprochó Tsuna al verlo cargándolo de trabajo, pero Gokudera lucía en verdad tan feliz que Tsuna no tuvo más opciones que resignarse y ayudarle a cargar con los papeles y carpetas para llevar todo al departamento de su guardián.

Caminaron bajo el sol veraniego, hablando como dos viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo no se ven y tienen mil millones de cosas para contarse; en parte lo eran. Sí, eran buenos amigos además de jefe y mano derecha, además de… amantes.

En el departamento no solo estaba la maleta, Bianchi se había encargado de llenarle la alacena y dejarle comida casera… que ninguno de los dos quiso probar.

…

El sonido de la netbook siendo tecleada sin cesar era lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento. Tsuna suspiró por enésima vez, para ver si ese enésimo suspiro surtía efecto; pero Gokudera siguió enfrascado en números y cosas que Tsuna no entendía, o sí, pero que le aburría de sobremanera y que, bien o mal, a Gokudera no le costaba ni le molestaba hacerse cargo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Era un obsesivo de su trabajo mafioso.

Suspiró de nuevo y extendió el brazo dejándolo caer de la cama. Si miraba a su alrededor podía ver la intrusión que había hecho en la vida de su guardián. No habían tardado mucho en decidirse ir a vivir juntos, exactamente una semana. Fue un traspaso paulatino, nada de la noche a la mañana o a mamá podía darle un soponcio; pero ahora, al mirar a su alrededor, Tsuna podía ver sus propias cosas en el departamento de Gokudera, compartiendo espacio con aquellos objetos que hacían los gustos de su mano derecha.

Y eso le hacía sonreír.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—Ya termino.

Tsuna volvió a suspirar, pero más escandalosamente.

—Lo mismo dijiste hace cuarenta minutos. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? —Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la pequeña computadora que descansaba sobre las piernas del chico. Tenía el cuerpo apoyado contra la cama, dándole la espalda de una forma demasiado literal para su gusto. Pudo ver en una lista los nombres de las compañías fantasmas que tenía la Vongola.

—Es trabajo que me dio Reborn-san, tengo que terminarlo… —ni lo miró para contestarle.

Tsuna lo sabía, Gokudera se hacía cargo de demasiadas cosas técnicas dentro de la familia simplemente por su afán de ser una mano derecha digna.

—Trabajas demasiado.

—Alguien tiene que hacer estas cosas.

—Bueno, que lo haga Yamamoto —se estiró más y bajó la tapa de la netbook.

—¡Décimo! —se quejó, volviendo a levantarla—¡No puedo dejar cosas tan importantes en manos de ese idiota, ¿y si lo hace mal? ¡El Noveno no nos da un GRAN presupuesto, hay que pagar los pasajes de avión del último trabajo que hicimos con el cabeza de césped y…! —vio, sin demasiado esfuerzo, en la expresión cansina de Tsuna, que no compartía su punto. Así que se calló.

No tardó demasiado en sonreírle y dejar la computadora sobre la alfombra para escalar la cama y acostarse sobre él. El décimo a veces era como un niño pequeño que reclamaba atención. Sin embargo esa sonrisa sensual que auguraba una _tormenta_, desapareció de un plumazo en el guardián cuando este recordó algo importante.

—Cierto, décimo, no se olvide que el viernes tiene una reunión con la familia Simón por el-

Tsuna lo calló esta vez con un beso. No podía decirle "me tienes harto" aunque en parte lo sintiese así, porque si se había enamorado de Gokudera de esa forma tan irreal era por todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que tenía. El pack completo.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Gokudera. —Se lo dijo porque sabía que eso lograba un efecto inmediato en el guardián. Maldito manipulador.

—No diga eso, décimo —sonrió autosuficiente, cual si fuera Lambo—, sabe que es lo que una mano derecha haría —arqueó las cejas; era muy débil cuando su jefe le regalaba cumplidos.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza tratando de no reírse. De diez veces que le hablaba, nueve lo hacía con ese trato tan formal al que había terminado por acostumbrarse.

—Falta poco para tu cumpleaños…

—Sí, ¿y con eso?

—¿A quién vas a invitar?

Gokudera arqueó las cejas y se rascó la cabeza, ¿a nadie? No había pensando en festejarlo, pero podía ver en la expresión de su jefe y en su evidente pregunta que esperaba que lo hiciera.

—A todos…

Tsuna perdió un poco la mirada, no muy seguro de preguntarlo.

—¿A… A Kyoko-chan también?

Hayato se enserió, como si le molestase la pregunta. Y no era para menos, eso no se preguntaba.

—Dije "a todos", ¿no?

Tsuna entonces le regaló una enorme sonrisa de alivio, contagiándole la mueca. Kyoko era parte de la familia, para bien o para mal. Y aunque ella no quisiera, también. Que sí, a veces Gokudera se sentía muy inseguro al respecto, pero Tsuna no tardaba en reprenderlo por ello.

Quería mucho a Kyoko-chan y esta seguiría llamándole Tsu-kun con una informalidad que a la Tormenta le resultaba humillante, pero el guardián no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Tsuna había aprendido a amarlo a él.

_Aprendido a amarlo_, porque lo cierto es que tuvo que aprender a hacerlo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y corrió la sábana de lugar para hacerle un espacio y, de paso, provocarlo con su desnudez. Era hora de volverse más íntimos. Otra vez.

Si la gente les preguntasen de qué forma Gokudera se había convertido en la auténtica mano derecha de Tsuna, ambos reirían con complicidad. Sin embargo, más allá de lo que especulasen las malas lenguas con veracidad, sabían diferenciar muy bien las funciones. Gokudera podía ser una excelente mano derecha, siempre atenta y servicial, además de eficiente. Fuera y dentro de la cama.

Que tenían una relación estrecha, eso era cierto; pero en esos momentos a solas, el décimo pasaba a ser Tsuna para Gokudera y Gokudera pasaba a ser simplemente Hayato… el auténtico guardián de su alegría.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.Nota.<br>**

Sí, el fic grita fluff con todo el aire de sus pulmones de papel. No suelo hacer fics de esta clase (o sí, ¿a quién quiero engañar?), es decir, siempre los hago cuando recién llego a un fandom, como una manera de relacionarme con los personajes. Como todo me resulta nuevo, necesito experimentar, necesito tratar de retratar a los personajes lo mejor que pueda antes de lanzarme a hacer otras cosas. Es por ese motivo que los primeros fics por capítulos que hago en un fandom, cuando soy nueva, parecen estar repletos de escenas sacadas de novelas rosas XD, prometo que en cuanto tenga más confianza con el fandom, elaborar más las tramas y ofrecer historias mejores.

Me alegra saber que les gustó a muchos, yo lo disfruté enormemente, porque escribir el primer long fic de un fandom siempre es como la primera vez, y es una emoción muy linda :3

La idea era terminar el fic en la parte del aeropuerto, que Tsuna lo frenase y que, sin importarle el contexto cultural, le diera un beso para hacerle entender que quería que se quedara con él, pero en su momento –cuando llegué a esa parte- se me hacía muy, pero muy trillado, así que esto terminó extendiéndose. Si no, hubiera terminado en ese capítulo en particular.

No me arrepiento, porque me ayudó a trabajar más los personajes :=)

Cada historia que hago pongo mucho de mí, de mis ideales (pensamientos, valores, etc.), de mis sentimientos e incluso vivencias, soy incapaz de poder distanciarme de todo eso; así que tampoco se queden con que este es un fic pre-fabricado, sí… puede que tenga mucho de cliché, pero hay muchas cosas que puse de mí que están de forma más o menos implícita.

No puedo irme sin darle las gracias a **Reiraneko**. No sé si saben y si no se enteran XD, pero ella fue mi beta lectora, es decir, se comprometió a ser sincera conmigo. Como estaba muy insegura respecto a los personajes y la trama, ella se comprometió a decirme cuando alguno le parecía muy ooc o cuando algo se estaba yendo irremediablemente bien al carajo XD Y no es algo que la gente se atreva a hacer; más allá de que entre nosotras hay confianza porque nos conocemos de otros fandom's, al lector siempre le da miedo ser sincero. Así que le estoy muy agradecida por todo, no hubiera podido escribirlo con tanta libertad sin tener la seguridad de que ella me iba a decir si cometía un error garrafal.

No suelo tenerle miedo a escribir, pero soy una persona que necesita hacer las cosas bien… al menos en determinados planos de su vida, que soy un desastre andante XD *agita la manito* "Hola, mi nombre es Tsuna".

Y los dejo de aburrir. Muchas gracias por la compañía, de verdad saben hacer sentir a uno a gusto.

Un abrazo.

—Ah, por cierto: "paja" es igual a masturbación, pero no quedaba bien "muchas masturbaciones" XD y no se me ocurría algo más neutro. Acepto sugerencias.

—En Japón -como en otros países- hay empresas en los aeropuertos que reciben las maletas y luego las envían al domicilio del propietario.

Qué loco... de miles de canciones que tiene mi reproductor, puesto en aleatorio, en este momento está sonando _You are the storm_ de The Cardigans XD No, si esta pareja a mí me persigue :D

* * *

><p>7 de julio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
